NCIS Korea: The Lone Wolf
by Vic2012
Summary: When Five-0s discovered a riot rain down in Honolulu airport and investigates a triple homicide, they discovered the victims are federal agents. The federal agents are under NCIS Korea agency and discovered their so-called snitch "Sang Min Tseo" is one of them. "All I am saying, the path you walk into and meddling with things that are none of your concern can be dangerous."
1. Aftermath - Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the three fandoms for Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

**Author's note:**

To make life simpler for my readers than reading 22 pages long:

I broke my chapters into four parts. Usually for a chapter, it had three parts for a singular chapter. But, chapter one have five parts, due to a prologue I had decided to install. It's all the same storyline and everything, it's only breaking down the chapters into different parts. Hopefully, it would be a lot easier for you guys. So, I'll give you an example of how it works and what I mean.

The ordering for chapter 1 -

1. Prologue Aftermath

2. Chapter 1 Second chance

3. Part 1 of chapter 1 Decoded

4. Part 2 of chapter 1 The sniper

5. Part 3 of chapter 1 The Parting

I also like to thank my recent followers/favourites: **Trace66, andrewjeeves, drea78, war sage, Bookworm4hire**.

**Warnings ahead in author's note for rated changes, minor M.**

* * *

**Summary:**

When Five-0s discovered a riot rain down in Honolulu airport and investigates a triple homicide, they discovered the victims are federal agents. The federal agents are under NCIS Korea agency and discovered their so-called snitch "Sang Min Tseo" is one of them.

Sang Min is on the run from the dangerous terrorist, the Melchedech who is determined to kill him as he is determined to lock down Operation Joseon. He is determined to deliver his warning to the Five-0s and know they are the hit-list. He is determined to secure the two USB and find the third last USB. He is determined to reach out for NCIS to warn them about the national security threat that is happening in Hawaii and Los Angeles.

The last USB is believed to be missing, a possible connection to his partner, Agent Lydia Choi who have been off the grid for five years. The first USB consists about the kill house, where the three federal agents were murdered along with the evidence, involving the Operation Joseon case. The second USB is a foreign programmer, issuing multiple fake identities grabbed from Sang Min's alias. The million dollar question is, why does the Melchedech want to murder the Five-0s?

* * *

**Aftermath**

**Prologue**

[Honolulu International Airport]

[8pm – 8 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

Sang Min was by the parking lot. He was waiting for his surrogate team to stage plan B. He stared out the road absently with his hands rested on the steering wheel, his elbow rested on the side of the car. He winced as he felt a stabbed of pain shot through his stomach. He refused to looked himself in the mirror and felt the pain flared throughout his body. He was badly bruised and had narrowly escaped from the prison riot with his cover blown badly. He felt his throat was constricted from the lack of use.

He remembered the prisoners jeering voice, cat-calling and the blows he was given to his stomach. The warden never knew which federal agent agency he was in, due to Steve McGarrett's timing when the warden wanted to kill him and the same time, when the Five-0s came to rescue for Chin Ho Kelly and unintentionally, provided a free ticket for Sang Min to disappear. Sang Min scowled painfully as he remembered the two thugs he had thrown into the dumpster weeks before Chin arrived in prison and the warden, Warrick was the reason who sold him and Chin to Kaleo.

He had realised why he was caged in individually. He had realised Kaleo had connection with Kai, the international shipment business and given the point that Kaleo was a HPD cop, Kaleo had assisted Kai with the drug cartel that kept the money flowed for the Melchedech.

The Melchedech, a dangerous Chinese terrorist, determined to claimed the Joseon bank note, thus, the bank note that leads to the gold bars that would assist them to burned their achievement and Sang Min knew, the Melchedech had played their game dead clever. He also knew, the Melchedech had burned his agenda, beginning with the Five-0s. The Joseon bank note the Melchedech had chased, send his team to a wild-goose chase and it came with a heavy price. The Melchedech had burned his team.

Sang Min winced as he moved. He felt the bruises stung through his skin every time he shifted. He gulped a long breathe for air, but, the air sent nothing but coldness through his inside. He gritted his teeth irritably and allowed the pain to grind him through restlessly. He stretched out his hand shakily, opened the dashboard and took out the yellow envelope he had received from prison. He opened the yellow envelope and out fell was a photo. He looked up and turned on the light. His teeth chattered from the pain that bubbled through his very veins.

The photo inside was Danny and Grace. There, was a small red marker, circled around their heads and it was a clear indication to Sang Min that this was a signed of revenge, a personal revenge. Sang Min knew who had a grudge against Danny. He recalled the new information he had gathered and realised why the Melchedech targeted Danny, then, the rest of the team.

Sang Min smiled happily at Danny's face.

He knew his face all too well, his sleek blonde hair that groom neatly to the back made him snorted, nevertheless, he liked the Detective due to his stupid rants, his stupid tie, his stupid threats, his stupid comments, every word Danny spoke just made him Danny.

Sang Min smirked to himself as he recalled his last visit to him. He only hoped, once his identity is revealed and his case falls onto the Five-0s who would gain jurisdiction. He hoped very much that the Navy SEAL would pick out his coded message as he had switched the names of his own team, his surrogate family and suspects he picked out from his cases he had worked.

He knew once the Five-0s are the target, and knew how dangerous the Melchedech are, who knew about their history with Internal Affairs, plus their past negotiation with Victor Hesse about the money.

He knew the Melchedech would do anything to spread more blood baths. Sang Min was well aware that the traitor on his team, Han Jin Oh, would twist every word he says. Sang Min smiled painfully, even with a smile he made, his jaw hurt like a bitch, not only have he had little love from the Five-0s, but, the foulest treatment he had gain, was the cigarette burn on his stomach the warden had achieved, demanded for which agency he was under.

Sang Min couldn't relax because of the pain that burned through his entire body. He recalled his coded message for the Five-0s, then, formed his next plan as he was determined not to allow for the Melchedech to burn another team. They had already burned his team.

He would not allow them to burn the Five-0s. He wondered depressingly when he would be given his chance to explain to the Five-0s about his case and had seen it would be a very long time when they are all properly reunited. He knew, down the road with his case, he thought of Simon, who would be very secure with the Five-0s.

He thought grudgingly of Han Jin Oh, who's in Hawaii and knew he would dive in for trust with the Five-0s once revealed him and Han Jin Oh are NCIS Korea. The traitor, Han Jin Oh had sold his team to the Melchedech and burned them in the kill house.

Sang Min grinned cheerfully at how clueless the blonde Detective was when he coded the story to him. He was certain Steve would be the first to figure out he was a federal agent instead. Problem was, Steve had sent Chin and Kono to tail Danny that day. Steve ensure Evelyn and Simon's safety while Danny took Sang Min grudgingly back to prison.

Sang Min smirked at the bad-tempered Danny who gave him a long winded a lecture to the sad ass prisoner and once again, Sang Min was amused how little love he had for the team with a strange trust. The Five-0s had no idea it was all undercover...


	2. Chapter 1 Second Chance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the three fandoms Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

**Author's note:**

RECONSTRUCTED

**WARNING: High domestic violence would be mentioned in the future chapters ahead. There will be a rated 'M' for minor mentioned sexual content in one of the chapter. Still drafted. It's only mentioned, therefore, minor M. You had been warned. If you're underage, I suggest wisely you should turned back. Thank you for your cooperation. **

This fiction is a three way crossover. It is slot into the Hawaii Five-0 category, due to the case that is occurring in Hawaii. It is also a three way crossover, because the third fandom is base on the case. Also, there is a strong violence ahead. I am still working on my recent chapter and reconstructing the new versions ahead. Please note my time frame.

Here are my relations for Hawaii Five-0s AUs:

- S01E12: Victor Hesse is still alive, for this fic.  
- S03E13: Prison riot, starts off the story with a flashback, aftermath for Sang Min.  
- S02E14: R&D chips, instead of those, turned it to a USB programmer flashdrive, a critical program.

If you like to follow me on updates for this story - follow me as author and I usually update my profile to allow my readers to know how the chapters are progressing. Also, I'm getting my grammar check and everything are still in progress, so, stay tune. Let me know how you like this setting, as in breaking down the chapter. I would really appreciate it, also for my subscribers to let me know!

Then I know I can continue it this way. Thanks folks! Thank you, for those who also favourite and follow me - it puts a smile on my face just to know how many people are enjoying this fiction.

* * *

**Second chance**

**Chapter one**

[Evelyn's place]

[Two weeks prior]

**[Five-0]**

**(Flashback)**

"_I don't ever want to see your stupid lowlife face again!" Evelyn Min howled back with fear, she had shoved him forcefully to the ground and Sang Min fell onto the hard concrete ground. He winced as his wife shouted angrily at Sang Min. Sang Min looked highly affronted. He raced for Evelyn as he pulled her into a sealing kissed forcefully on the lips._

"_Hey – Hey – Hey – Hey!" Danny shouted as he yanked Sang Min off Evelyn. _

"_Come here!" He added aggressively as he pulled Sang Min roughly by his elbow. "Look at me you son of a bitch!" _

_Reluctantly, Sang Min looked at Danny, but, complied nevertheless._

"_Why can't I even have a private moment with my wife?" Sang Min retorted, clearly stung and hurt at his comment._

"_She clearly made it this clear and I will talk to you in my car. But, this is something I will do for a single mother!" Danny shouted._

"_What?" Sang Min glared at him_

_Danny struck him against his jaw with his fist. Sang Min scowled as he massaged his jaw with his hand. Forcefully, he was reminded of the ashtray Chin had hit him across with. Now, it was Danny. He really did not have any love from the Five-0s. Sang Min swallowed his own blood. Danny looked comical and satisfied._

"_Now, your ugly face looks a lot happier. Get in the car or else I'll duct tape you on the eye and your mouth, because when I take it off, I will guarantee you, a hundred percent, it will burn!" Danny threatened him dangerously. "Are you okay?" He turned to Evelyn who only stared, shocked when Sang Min had kissed her in front of Danny. "I'll come see you how you're doing later, alright?" Danny told Evelyn, concerned as she looked shaken._

_Steve nodded to Danny and escorted Evelyn back inside the house. Chin and Kono tailed Danny behind as Steve had suggested them to follow him in case Danny does anything stupid to Sang Min._

_Twenty minutes later, inside the silver camero when Sang Min was put at the back sit without handcuffs on; Sang Min started singing in the car, covering the awkward silence between them. Inside the red vehicle that Kono was driving, Kono froze on the front. _

_She had forgotten that their cars were connected due to speaker with the silver camero. She looked appalled to Chin who merely raised his eyebrows as he contained his laughter. He shook his head and sighed as he felt sympathetic to an angry pissed off Danny. Danny grimaced at his horrible tune. Kono smiled from her front sit and laid her head back as she rubbed her temple with the back of her hand. _

"_You're a terrible singer." Kono commented Sang Min. She thought his talking was better than his singing._

"_Oh good, someone's been paying attention!" Sang Min said delightedly to the mirror as he saw the red car behind the silver camero. He waved at the other two merrily to the back. "Would you like me to sing one for you Officer?"_

_Danny shot Sang Min a death glare and Sang Min faced the front promptly like a pompous dog when the silver camero stop at a traffic light._

"_If you start talking to my little sister again or flirt with her, I swear to God I will start breaking every finger on your bone." Danny spoke from the front defensively._

_Sang Min froze, his eyes popped out and he remained still. Kono looked surprised at Chin who merely smirked about Danny's threat._

_Every now and then, Danny would throw a dirty look and take a sharp turn when he returned Sang Min to prison._

_Sang Min decided to ensure the Five-0s bought his undercover and the only way to ensure them, was to push Danny's button the wrong way around._

"_It's only a kiss, why can't I declare my little love?" Sang Min asked as he narrowed his eyes bitterly at him._

_Sang Min felt delighted at how protective Danny had for Evelyn and knew the trust between them was very firm. Now, his plan B can really be secured even though he had to skyrocket his temper._

_Danny halted his silver camero with a firm step on his brake with his foot. He caused his tires to screech loudly that Sang Min bumped his head against the front sit. Danny rounded on Sang Min who silenced immediately on his sit when he noticed the look of Danny's wounded face. Kono halted the car at the back, almost knocking into the silver camero. Danny poked his head out as Chin got out of his car and he approached to a dangerous Danny._

"_Ten minutes with this idiot!" Danny declared loudly to Chin. "I won't hit him just yet." Chin raised his eyebrows at the word 'yet', meaningly soon enough to kill Sang Min in the car._

"_Should we shove him into our car instead?" Chin looked worriedly at Sang Min. Sang Min merely smiled at him. "You better learned to behave yourself before Danny decides to set a fire on McGarrett's playbook." Chin warned Sang Min, he turned back to Danny and before he could ask again, Danny snapped at him. Chin grinned at him. _

"_No, I prefer to grill him in my car. He already ruined my weekend with Grace." Danny replied accusingly at Sang Min._

_Chin returned to the car. Sang Min could hear the speaker between them in the vehicle. Kono looked doubtfully at the silver camero._

"_Maybe you should have dragged Sang Min. I thought Sang Min is as bad as boss. But, uh, Boss is not even here to start the fire and Sang Min did it." Kono said worriedly as she eyed critically at the silver camero._

"_Sang Min would be quiet and I don't think he would have liked to learn McGarrett's playbook. Considering the fact that he's a valuable asset to us, still, he's a dumb snitch. He'll be fine. He escaped prison multiple times, so, if he can do that, he can survive Danny." Chin assured her._

"_We have immunity, but, uh, I think boss overdid with his brain-washed tactic with Danno, because the longer Sang Min is in his car, we won't have a prisoner to transport back." Kono pointed out._

"_Danny like Simon so, he wouldn't want to make him sad about his dad. So, that's a plus side." Chin countered back. Kono nodded and looked approvingly at his reason. Danny and Sang Min would both shut up on the thought of the boy, Simon – Sang Min's son. The cousins smiled at each other broadly as they heard Danny started at Sang Min, but they didn't expect him to yell again._

"_Will you please shut up for one little second before I punched you again or maybe I will shoot you in the leg?" Danny suggested hotly._

_The cousins jumped slightly in alarm, it was as if Danny was right next to them. Sang Min felt like a jerk, at the same time, he felt relax to know that his boy is very secure with the Five-0s because they were attach with Simon over the last three years, despite him being a moronic poor mentor father that is painted as a snitch with a high criminal record. He felt like a jerk because he hadn't seen Simon to give him news about his real mother. _

_He started to form a plan as he wondered how to dish out evidence silently as he hoped for Danny to pick out the pieces once he worked his case as his identity is blown._

"_Where's the love from you guys, huh? I thought you guys were cool!" Sang Min replied offended at the treatment he received from the team. Kono thought Sang Min was a headache to handle that she shook her. She winced at the oncoming rage from Danny._

"_You're a complete idiot Sang Min!" Danny yelled on top of his lungs. Kono plucked her ears with her fingers as she flinched at his voice escalated through their speaker. "Why do I feel like I'm your therapy, the same therapy as I am to Steve? Do you have a personal background I should be aware of that made you this crazy into a stupid snitch?" Danny shot him another filthy looked as Sang Min had been rude to him. _

"_How about I start with a little story before you start judging, huh? I thought you people love me so much that's why you keep coming for my help to solved all your cases." Sang Min said in a clip-clopped tone._

"_Do tell, before I decide to chuck you into a pool and drowned you there for your boy's sake, so he doesn't learn any bad habits from you. You have zero communication, exactly like my partner, you know that?" Danny replied and waved his hand casually. "Go on, my own daughter is starting to hate me because of the little amount of time I spent with her. Tonight was supposed to be me and her. Because of you, I had to send your sorry ass back to jail."_

"_My apology Detective, I'll make it quick and what do you mean your partner have zero communication?" Sang Min looked humorously. "I thought you two loved each other."_

"_Sang Min, if you don't start talking like you normally do, I won't send you to jail. I'll drown you in the sea." Danny snapped. "Even though I hate the ocean and I'll swim if I have to." He winced at the idea of taking this page out of McGarrett's playbook, just for Sang Min._

"_You're very kind and before you kick my ass back to jail, I'll ask you to do a request." Sang Min looked seriously._

"_If I choose not to – because, right now, dealing with you is a waste of my time and I got plenty of things I rather be doing than dealing with your sorry ass." Danny replied impatiently. "So, start talking! Why do you nuke things the way Steve does? I think you two seriously need some therapy!"_

_Sang Min gave a genuine smile and laughed kindly. It wasn't an evil kind, it was a soothing laughed that Danny never heard before that made him looked surprised. Sang Min blow out a sighed. He hesitated and looked doubtful at Danny. Sang Min then looked bothered._

"_You really sure you want to know?" Sang Min asked and he looked doubtful about it. "You still won't like me afterwards; that's for sure."_

"_You helped me gave justice for Meka." Danny said kindly to him. "That counts for something. My friend was accused for being the bad cop, like Chin. So, I don't see why you shouldn't have a second chance."_

_Danny sighed as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand._

"_You know, uh, as much as you're a moronic prisoner, that gives me high blood pressure and you're not the only one who does it, because my partner causes my high blood pressure to shoot up everyday due to the point he shoots first then asked question later." Danny waver a finger just to release most of his anger and he feels better doing it, landing the blame game on Sang Min. _

_He beamed at Sang Min lightly. _

"_And dropping an atomic bomb like Steve does, like uh, breaking out of prison is one thing with your pretty face all over the island is seriously stupid and reckless. I thought – you were the smart snitch. The point, however, you tried to be the best father you could for Simon and you done one thing right for him, you asked him to complete his education. Where did you have a soft heart for that, huh?" Danny grinned brightly at Sang Min, who looked stunned at his last comment. "So, why don't you roll that story over to me and as a therapy, hypothetically speaking, I'll see why you end up as a stupid snitch."_

"_You guys even have to spy my conversation with my son?" Sang Min asked as he gaped at him irritably. "I thought we had a bond of trust Detective!" He spread his arms wide._

"_Of course we do Sang Min. Look at you, I didn't even cuff you because I wanted to be kind for you for your boy's sake." Danny smiled at Sang Min's free hand. "That would be your lovely wife's request." Danny answered smartly. Sang Min looked taken aback. "I'm sorry buddy. Personally, for me, I don't have a problem for a happy father, making up with their kid. In fact, I was proud of you that day and it's your first step. But, if you mess it up Sang Min, I'll pay you an unhappy visit and punched you again, then lock you with a handcuff for real. Is that a deal?" Danny asked sharply, raising his tone higher this time. Sang Min looked satisfied. Then, he grinned goofily at him._

"_Please wipe that stupid genius smile off your face." Danny grimaced as he was forced to be reminded of the goofy smile Steve always wear. Sang Min looked curious. "Don't even ask." He raised a finger at him as his eyes darted back on the road._

"_Okay, that's a fair deal, for Simon's sake. So, give me a reason." Sang Min played his undercover smooth as he brought up about his family first. He fidgeted with his hands and he shifted slightly in his sit. He looked almost anxious. Danny noticed the guy can barely sit still on his sit._

_Danny gave him a look in the mirror, inquisitive._

"_Evelyn asked me to and so, I kindly did it for her because most of the time, she panics about you associating with bad guys to be after her and the boy. I'm doing my job as a Detective to ensure they're not hurt. I know you want to protect your boy and I totally get that. I would too for Gracie. But, you are hold in prison. You, you would only create more trouble for yourself." Danny grimaced at him. There was a paused and Sang Min pondered at his answer._

"_That's fair Detective." Sang Min nodded in agreement._

"_Did you drop the line for making Simon and called me uncle Danno?" Danny gave him a withering look he could muster._

"_I thought it was cute." Sang Min smirked. "You called me a baby snitch." He shot back. He felt annoyed. He could imagine his surrogate team gloated with glee on his undercover times. He formed a picture of his team, grinning at him mischievously. He was called a baby before because he never shuts up with his talking or complain twenty-four hours._

"_Because you are a baby snitch – you whine like a baby and I don't know how to settle this overgrown baby!" Danny retorted. "And I'm too old for uncle!"_

"_Live it up Detective and pride it! Chinese culture for auntie and uncle, it's our custom. I always remind my boy about that." Sang Min said sternly, he smirked mockingly at him. "Lieutenant Kelly and Officer Kalakaua would know. Why don't you ask them?" Chin and Kono shot each other a glanced and look mildly surprised. Did Sang Min turned them as his backup?_

_Danny chuckled. He grinned absurdly at Sang Min._

"_Okay – you haven't been around us for months, did we brain wash you as well or did you just take a small page from McGarrett's playbook?" Danny asked, looking surprised._

"_Specify his page and if you like, I'll set it on fire." Sang Min smiled innocently at him. Danny held his hands up._

"_Hey! What did I just tell you – behave for your boy's sake! Did you pull them as back up?" Danny wondered curiously at his smart-ass come back. He gestured at Chin and Kono._

"_Unintentionally, yes I did." Sang Min shrugged his shoulders. He looked highly mirthfully now "But, you my friend. You started it this time and set the page on fire." Sang Min replied defensively. _

_Kono burst off laughing. Sang Min smiled broadly. Chin chuckled. Their crazy snitch closed up the fire without McGarrett inside the car. Kono grinned stupidly about it. She looked impressed. Sang Min had won this round and he smirked triumphantly. "You know I'm right about the culture." He nodded thoughtfully._

"_Fine!" Danny snapped. "Point negative five for Sang Min – you're on the scale of negative because of what you did. I am kind enough not to set you on ten."_

_Sang Min smiled genuinely at him. He sighed and looked contented._

"_Okay. You want to know why I am a snitch." Sang Min eyes locked with Danny's gaze. He bobbed his head a little and looked critically about himself. "Or why I'm such a bastard sometimes. You really won't like me afterwards Detective."_

"_Try me, I'm a therapy." Danny stoically as he waved his hand out to him and invited him to go on. "Come on Sang Min, for your son's sake and at least I can tell him something good about you instead for being a moronic father. I felt terrible for him and because of you, there's freaking nothing good I can find to tell him about you!" Danny looked stress as he threw him another dirty look. Sang Min nodded. _

"_Okay." Sang Min agreed._

_Danny wasn't sure if he had imagined it, but, Sang Min's eyes had a secluded stare and were forcibly reminded of Steve. He wasn't sure why and he almost sees Sang Min as a leader. There was a regrettable guilt that sparkled inside his eyes. Danny thought there was something funny about Sang Min and he couldn't tell what. Danny thought he even looked soft about it when he began his tale as a snitch. _

_Danny felt strange and felt ticked off. Sang Min knew which case to pick out, way before Operation Joseon and it was a case he had work with Hetty's team, a case that went so personal for Sang Min that got him suspended and it revolved on Evelyn's past, the only difference, Sang Min switched the names between SoRan and Evelyn. He hoped that Steve would pick it out as he decoded the message to avoid any of his enemies to track him down. He knew it would also be relevant as he knows how Han Jin Oh works. _

_The sooner he traced the traitor to prevent him to sell the Five-0s to the Melchedech; there would be less blood bath. He was sorry to confuse the team, but, there was no regret as he focused to save them from being burned. _

"_You want to know why I am a snitch." Sang Min repeated for the second time, this time, he was serious. He looked out of the car, his body tensed and he fidgeted with his hands. "I grew up in Los Angeles with my little sister SoRan. I snitch to survive and hoped to run away from it all. I snitch so that my little sister wouldn't have to. I snitch because my dad told me that if I don't, he would send her away like a toy. I wanted to make sure she had a normal life like everybody else."_

"_What do you mean normal life, was she a victim?" Danny asked as he leaned his arms on his sit as he watched Sang Min intently._

"_My sister was born blind Detective." Sang Min looked up at him and Danny was surprised to see a tear sparkled in his eyes. "What kind of a father who despises their own just because there is fault in their nature?" He looked angry about it. "Family blood is thicker than water right? My dad likes perfection. I wanted to make sure my little sister was happy and made sure she goes to school, not like me. I didn't have an education."_

_Danny was reminded of his little brother Matt, caught by FBI for laundering money from his clients and he didn't want to believe his faults because he was his brother. He merely nodded. He understood Sang Min. He looked sympathetically at him. _

"_So you're the protective brother?" Danny asked and he looked hopeful that there was a small shed of light in Sang Min._

"_Older brother." Sang Min looked up at him and smiled sadly about it. Danny's insides did a somersault when he noticed his smile faltered. He had a strong feeling there was a lot in common for family history between Sang Min and Steve, their similarity. _

"_She's all I got left and she was everything to me." He felt his throat was rough and felt a wave of emotions pilled inside him. "I was trained as a snitch by my father. He runs a black market and prostitution business. He's also a highly trained mercenary assassin and in the military. He's no way a Navy SEAL like McGarrett. But, he's a psychotic bastard due to his PTSD syndrome in missions." _

"_What's PTSD?" Danny asked curiously._

"_Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Sang Min answered stiffly about it with a scoff._

"_Okay, your dad plays the bad boy and I'm not judging you here, because this is his fault that you turned out the way you are, but at least, personally, you haven't blown things up the way Steve normally does when it comes to the centre of attention for family and you turned out pretty normal, except for being a moronic kind of a guy for breaking out of jail and kissing your ex-wife." Danny scolded him with a cold look. _

_Sang Min's lips curled to an ironic smile._

"_When you pay your visit to Evelyn, you can thank her for me to tell her that I'm grateful that I'm normal and I'm normal because of Evelyn." Sang Min said acutely. Danny looked puzzled._

"_What do you mean your normal because of Evelyn? I thought you're normal because you live for your little sister SoRan for a better life?" Danny asked curiously at how he has a part for Evelyn to his story._

"_My little sister never had a normal life." Sang Min answered painfully. He vowed to visit his little sister to apologise to her for using her as undercover anecdote for Danny to pick up the pieces. _

"_Why?" Danny frowned as his insides sharpened poking prickly on his skin._

"_My dad caused a riot downtown in L.A. He went away when I sorted the money for my little sister so she could attend her school that day. I've never seen her excited and she wanted me to be there, but, I couldn't and I felt like a jerk because it shows that I only care about dad's business. I know that if I don't, my dad will find out that his money is missing and he really hates SoRan, he would sell my sister away and he knows a lot of contacts. What kind of a father hates his own daughter just because she's not normal?" Sang Min stared at the floor and made a mental note for himself to make up to Evelyn in his free time. He had just expose her deepest past to Danny who would believed is his sister SoRan. He scowled bitterly about it about his situation he was sitting on._

_This made Danny looked confused. He held up a single finger to stopped him._

"_Wait – your dad is a complete jerk and if I know any father who chucked their own daughter or children, I swear to God I would immediately set a page on fire without hesitation. But, what I don't get – you're doing all of it on your own, like a Lone Wolf. What about your mum? What does she do for a living?" _

_Danny felt a sense of forbidding about Sang Min's next answer._

_There was a bitter silence that stretched inside the car. Sang Min had a flashed memory that swarmed inside his mind when he remembered Evelyn cried on his chest for hours when she discovered about her mother and the reason why she was in the orphanage. He remembered the bittersweet promise he had made when he was a kid. But, the pain had broken Evelyn when she set out to find her parents._

_Sang Min thought it was relevant to explained while he decoded the message with a simple story he picked out from his case, switching SoRan to Evelyn and slipped to mention about his older sister, Hwa-Yi due to the Melchedech's agenda – the gold bars that was link with the Joseon bank note stolen and Hwa-Yi knew why the Melchedech wanted the gold bars due to their favourite toys, suicide bombs. _

_The only problem was, Sang Min doesn't know who the targets are for the victims. The gold bars that were stolen from the headquarters back in Japan, (where Adam Noshimuri had sheltered the surrogate team. It was meant for NCIS Korea team, but, never happened due to the trap the Melchedech had set for Sang Min's team) was taken smartly by his niece, Marie, determined to assist her auntie from being sent to a mental institution. _

_Sang Min never gets to know his older sister, their age gap was ten years apart. Sang Min was infuriated that his niece left without warning, but knew which shifty side she got from and felt even more of a jerk when she hid a single gold bar; a small evidence tucked away in an enveloped, smartly by her father, Agent DoSoo. _

_Marie had found an apology letter from her dad for not spending enough time with her. Sang Min had given it to Marie, when he hated to tell his niece that Agent DoSoo was murdered when their only suspect escaped. He gave it to her and the trust his niece still with her uncle was there, because she kept the final gold bar inside the drawer along with his badge. She was more determined to give justice for her parent's death and the case drove her beyond crazy. Sang Min had promised Agent DoSoo to pass him the letter for Marie. They both knew how dangerous their job was. _


	3. Decoded

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

**Author's note: **

Chapter two UPDATE, an added chapter

I thought it would be realistic for Sang Min to get PTSD and because he had received the foulest treatment from prison that includes a cigarette burn, I thought it is more realistic that he is a different person as it shows his mentality state. I plan to develop more his characterisc and further develop his background.

I had two excellent betas who are patient with me and they are currently working on my grammar for me! Again, keep yourself updated by visiting my profile. I always have my progression up.

My OCs: name change - Myara to Marie

**The Fugitive plan B (AU, very AU) notes - **

: SoRan and DoSoo are a happy married couple. They have a daughter, Marie. Sang Min is SoRan's older brother and brother in law to DoSoo. SoRan and Sang Min are siblings and orphans.

:SoRan did not save DoSoo, she died with her team and DoSoo died on his own. (alternate ending and alternate plot) Her team was send by Agent Choi to the kill house, a lead from their suspect, Doctor Lee, the sniper.

: The team: SoRan, DoSoo, Kim and Lee are NCIS Korea instead of normal detectives. Their nemesis are the Melchedech.

: Sang Min was never on the team in the drama, but, we know he's in Hawaii Five-0. I added a few plots for him and his background since we don't know anything about him. Sang is the head of the team, very much like G. Callen. His partner, Agent Choi (friend of DoSoo in the drama) is operation manager like Henrietta Lange.

-There's a deep connection to SoRan and Sang's childhood past, why they'd became orphans and it is related to their parents' murder.

: The team are hunted by the Melchedech ever since they'd obtained the evidence, they'd settled in Japan with Adam Noshimuri with Kai's assistance.

: Kai is murdered personally by the Melchedech as he gave solid evidence to NCIS Korea. Thus, made his personal assistant, Sophie, a target. Evelyn, a.k.a Sophie Sun. Sophie, personal assistant to Kai.

: The Melchedech are mobsters in the Korean drama, but, initially for this project, they are a dangerous Chinese terrorist as their favourite toys are dealing with dirty bombs.

: Agent Lydia Choi is Simon's real mother. She is married to a Navy SEAL, Hyun-Ji Kim. Evelyn is Simon's second mum. Lydia is also Sang Min's partner.

* * *

**Decoded**

**Part 1 of chapter 1**

[Five-0, prison escort]

[Two weeks prior]

**[Five-0]**

_It was a message delivery he specialises, a code for Danny to pick up the pieces, because he knows he would be long gone with his surrogate team that would staged an operation in Honolulu airport. He thought it was relevant to give them as much information as he could and he knew his cover was blown, badly and that his surrogate team is cornered. He's also worried for Evelyn's personal safety since she had ties to the Melchedech in her past. Sang Min and Danny stared at each other in silence. Danny thought his eyes looked tortured and thought for a split second he had seen concerned in his eyes._

"_I never got to know my mum Detective." Sang Min replied dismissively: obviously not keen on the subject; "She's here, but, up there." He pointed out to the sky. "You ever have to tell a kid about their parents?"_

"_As a matter of fact, yes I do." Danny agreed. "It's not my favourite job in the world." Danny understood now and can see the similarity between Sang Min and Steve. He thought throughout the entire story, Danny sensed a lie, but, decide to waver his instinct off._

_Sang Min smiled playfully as he know how to end off his button. He knew his plan for the operation set in the Honolulu international airport would be a success, due to the trust they shared._

"_Why are you smiling?" asked Danny, annoyed at his smile that plastered across his haughty face._

"_You will do a promise for my family?" Sang Min asked hopefully._

"_Hey, your not finish yet. Your request is still pending. Come on, I want to see my daughter and after that, I'll pay you another proper therapy session, a social visit, for Simon's sake. Would you like that?" Danny asked sarcastically._

"_Okay, that's doable. Where was I?" Sang Min looked thoughtful._

"_You were going to tell me why it's not your little sister who didn't have a normal life, why is that?" Danny prompted him._

_Sang Min nodded as he pondered his answer carefully. His eyes looked troubled and almost tormented, there was grief and Danny recognised those eyes, because he had seen them in Steve's, at the same time, it was coated in with regret. He remembered the fear when he thought he had lost Evelyn to her father._

"_My dad caused a riot down in L.A. Federal agents swarmed into his business and trashed the place. I was taken into custody, along with the drugs I snitch for and then, my little sister, at school – she got taken. The next, she was sent to a mental institution and then I realised what my dad did, he drugged her that made her crazed enough to belong her to the mental institution. I was grilled for hours. The federal agents wanted my dad because a friend of his, he was hired to kill federal agents." _

_Sang Min sighed deeply. He felt his throat sanded roughly as emotions stirred. He looked out the window again when all that he could visualised was a ring on his little sister's finger, which made him thought of a recent death that was his brother in law. Crystal clear, he had seen her burnt body. He had moaned in pain as it had sharpened deeply inside him. He could barely carry his little sister in his arms because she was so burnt that her face was unreadable, blackened with fire. _

_He knew it was SoRan, because of her ring that was shown. He remembered vividly her smiling face, joyous at marrying the guy she was always crazy about, running to her big brother for advises about relationship. He felt his throat that was burnt raw, he had seen SoRan burned, the same way as Meka was. Sang Min gave Danny justice to assist his friend because he believed no one should have died the same way as his sister did. He only hoped deeply that Steve can recognised his code and realised his case involved a terrorists threat, once his identity is blown and once Danny informed him how crazy he drove him in the car after booking him into prison. _

"_Why was your dad hired to kill a federal agent from his friend?" Danny asked._

"_You remembered the time when I have to roll out my boy, Nicky Chang because he was stupid enough to hijack a truck for those R & D chips?" Sang Min responded and he smiled at the memory of going under a ridiculous undercover. The undercover had kept him sane._

"_Yeah, I heard you almost sold out Kamekona's business. You're scared that the next prison ride has poor food?" Danny asked jovially._

"_Hey Officer Kalakaua promised me there would be better food and facility, guess what? The food seriously sucks over there and I was right to take my chance to eat as much as I can before I go back all alone." Sang Min responded in a popping noise._

"_Do you always complain this much?" Kono cringed from the front sit in her red vehicle. _

"_Hey, being stuck in prison is not fun. You don't understand Officer! There's no entertainment, why don't you guys bring me the olden days for crosswords or jigsaw puzzles?" Sang Min snapped hurtfully._

"_Fine!" Kono huffed heatedly at his comment. "I'll tag along with Danno and punched you with every visit we made with the stupid crosswords and jigsaw puzzles to stop you from going crazy."_

"_That's so very nice of you! Where's the love for me guys?" Sang Min demanded. He fidgeted once more in his sit. The guy could barely sit still and Danny looked as though he wanted to sink his fist into his teeth. Danny looked astounded. He never meant for Kono and Sang Min to squabble and he thought he squabbles more with Sang Min's stupid comments that made his blood boil. "And how many cases have I helped? Where's my courtesy?" Sang Min shot back bitingly._

"_He got a point. Cut him some slacks guys." Chin nodded. He looked rather entertained at this come back._

"_Thank you Lieutenant Kelly! At least he acknowledges my work! Hey, besides you two being so mean – at least Lieutenant Kelly pities me!" Sang Min snapped heatedly at Danny and Kono. _

"_Why are you siding with our baby snitch?" Kono asked, she threw a withering look at Chin, who looked calmly about the argument. Kono looked surprised that Sang Min earned an ally._

"_Really, everybody with the baby snitch?" Sang Min glowered with a scowl on his face that matches his haughty profile._

_Danny and Kono burst off laughing as they grinned with satisfaction that they also pushed a button to Sang Min. Chin smiled and looked relief that the argument had not exploded._

_Chin turned to Kono and smiled assuring._

"_I still haven't forgotten he sold you to a HPD cop and was a sleaze bag. I'll drop in after you and Danny, and then send him more ashtrays." Chin smiled. He looked happy about their punishment dishes to Sang Min who looked horror-struck as he remembered bitterly about the ashtray Chin had struck him against his jaw. "Well, for Simon's sake, I'm acknowledging Sang Min's work just to remind him he's still sane so that he doesn't launch anything stupid."_

_Kono erupted with laughter and a huge grinned settled on her face._

"_Now I'm very happy. So, you still want your entertainments Sang Min?" She asked, smirking now._

"_Why are you guys always using my boy? Leave him out of it! If I have to stay sane than insane for Simon! Fine, give me those stupid crosswords and this is unusual cold punishments, isn't it?" Sang Min snapped cuttingly._

"_Okay buddy – I feel you. I want to get back to my daughter so I can apologise to her for not seeing her so much. So, we're on the same page, included your punishment to you because it makes me feel better." Danny looked guilty victoriously at his own come back comment to Sang Min._

"_I appreciate your effort for Simon and for that; I think you're a very good father even though you have little time for Grace." Sang Min told him honestly. He understood why he was guilty, relevantly, he knew his job was dangerous and knew the people he had ties to, can harm his son, who was all that was left of his partner, Lydia._

"_Did I see another soft spot from you?" Danny frowned curiously at Sang Min. "Please, continue, before I change my mind about you and before I actually tell Simon good things about you."_

"_You're imagining things Detective." Sang Min snorted and a genuine smile settled on his face. Danny raised his eyebrows at him, hastily, Sang Min said to avoid additional punches from his team, he spread his hand and he looked as though he had surrendered himself. "Okay, I'll make it quick and you can drop in an additional note for your daughter that it is my fault that I pulled you two apart. So," Sang Min said in a ringing voice, raising it slightly and Danny looked bemused about his invitation offer. "The R & D chips are not what my dad use to help terrorist. You remember those, right?" He nodded as he bobbed his head a little. _

"_Yeah, your boy, uh Nicky Chang was an idiot and for the record, you're a poor teacher who he uh, sold a guy for antique arm dealer that actually shipped out foreign passport and discovered our case, unfortunately turned into a national security threat. You're lucky you were sitting happily behind bars or I would have busted your nose." Danny agreed. _

"_So much love from you Detective." Sang Min smiled in acknowledgement of his fury, he raised his hand in agreement. "My dad didn't use R & D chips; he downloaded it onto a USB and made it as a program."_

"_What do you mean USB?" asked Danny._

"_Do I look like a genius geek to you? Maybe you should ask my boy because he loves technology so much." answered Sang Min._

_Kono pipped up from her red vehicle. Sang Min turned to her from the back so he could talk face to face rather than back to back._

"_So, if I could gather it Sang Min because I am a genius geek." Kono intervene with a gloated smile curled on her lips. "Your dad must have made it into some sort of program and downloaded it onto USB?"_

"_If you say so Officer," Sang Min shrugged his shoulders casually. "I'm a dumb snitch, remember?" Kono smiled in agreement._

"_I got a bone to pick with you Sang Min." Chin frowned thoughtfully at him._

"_What, you want to punch up my pretty face or you rather use an ashtray?"_

"_Both, a fist and the ashtray." Chin smiled as Sang Min rolled his eyes at him._

"_Shoot it Lieutenant, what kind of bone would you like to pick on?" Sang Min asked hoping to get the worse over._

"_Would money be a motivation enough for your dad to work with the terrorist?" Chin asked carefully as he had made the dots throughout his anecdote Sang Min had been giving them and realised why he broke out of prison. "He's a hired mercenary assassin. Why would he go through that much trouble and sold you to these federal agents? He used you as bait." _

_Sang Min snorted and he looked furious about it. _

"_Not exactly Lieutenant." Sang Min smiled grimly. "While my jail sentence was a possibility once they heard about my situation, they let me go so long as I turned in my dad. So, I did, for my little sister. I bargained with them so long my little sister is safe and find her. I begged to see her."_

_Sang Min felt his throat coated him with grief for his little sister. He remembered the private investigator, Ji Woo, with his coconut black hair fringe playboy with his coat that made him comical that Ji Woo was reluctant to show Sang Min his team when they were found in Korea, buried under ground and found burned, the same way as Meka was. Sang Min remembered he had punched his knuckles into the glass and remembered he fainted, due to the loss of blood. _

_Danny looked concerned for Sang Min's insanity._

"_She's dead Detective." Sang Min said in a weak voice Danny never heard before. Danny reached out a consoled hand onto his shoulder. "The lowlife son of a bitch killed my little sister." He looked up when Danny gave a small squeeze on his shoulder. Sang Min felt he had drowned in pain as he remembered his cries that wouldn't ceased with closure. "I failed her Detective. I was her big brother, who's supposed to look after her. It should have been me, not her." _

_He swallowed hard as he hit his knuckles on his knees to release his frustration and anger. _

"_You see why I needed to break out? I wanted to ensure that my wife and son don't encounter these people, people like him. Evelyn was the one who picked me up. When I was toss to the welfare, Detective, after those feds sent me to church to safety. The feds gave me a temporary shelter and allowed me to bury my sister, SoRan. I got close to Evelyn because we met in school again." Sang Min answered stiffly._

_Danny sighed heavily as he looked disturbed._

"_So, you gave your sister schooling, your dad who was in business with the terrorist on leave and left you in charge for his business, you got caught up with these feds because he's issued all those identities for terrorism activities and travel off the grid. What happened to him?"_

"_I shot him in revenge for my little sister." Sang Min muttered. _

_Sang Min remembered the second Evelyn's father made to pull the trigger to her head, Sang Min shot him repeatedly on his chest until he was away from him. He remembered Evelyn even forgotten where she was, due to the fear that had took control of her and panic her completely. Danny stared at him incredulously, his mouth hung opened and he closed it again. He raised a finger irritably at Sang Min._

"_What do I have to tell Simon about that, huh?" Danny asked, raising his voice a little, hoping to knock some senses to him. "What is the matter with you?"_

"_If somebody shoots your partner – would you be all happily ever after? You'll never be the same Detective; sure it doesn't give me satisfaction for a split second, because you feel empty." Sang Min shot back fumingly as he bit his tongue to steer out from control. "I know I screwed up! Why do you think I took my own sorry ass enough to tell you so I can behave and made sure you cuff me properly in case I do something stupid again, for Simon's sake! I haven't finished my story either! So listen up Detective, before you kick me away!" _

"_Gladly!" snapped Danny, he wavered his arms as he invited Sang Min to continue his tale. "Please, the sooner I get rid of you, the better! I can't even stomach what to tell your twelve year old boy!" He said indignantly._

"_My boy doesn't have to know, that's why I paid a visit to my family, to ensure their safety. I wanted my boy to never be associated to all these connection." Sang Min told him bitingly. "You should know as a parent, not to allow a child to be influence with this type of society!"_

"_Okay, so continue!" _

_Sang Min nodded and smiled as he shook at his head._

"_The bastard came after me! He was supposed to be locked up, he broke out. He went crazy once he discovered all his money was ceased and businesses stripped down. I don't know how the hell he tracked me, but, I can tell you he's a shifty bastard himself who had ways of cornering people and he had people all over! He had found me with Evelyn and he didn't hesitate to point his gun at me. So, I shot him when he aimed for Evelyn."_

_Danny rubbed his eyes tiredly as he goes through over the information he received from Sang Min. Although he had no idea it was all coded, Sang Min knew who would want to messed his opportunity to explain his case. He was certain that the traitor inside his team would dragged the prior case before Operation Joseon, to pull the innocent snitch, who happens to be Evelyn's little brother and was in fact, sold by Evelyn's father, who actually runs the black market plus prostitution business. Sang Min toss out the human trafficking because he knew the Five-0s would have trouble getting his alias, Doctor Lee, a well-trained sniper and the real human trafficker._

"_Let me get something straight before I pluck your beautiful hair, actually, instead of plucking, I will pull it all off, because, if I find single faulty information from you. You broke out, gave yourself further trouble just to extend your time in prison to avoid getting yourself killed if you walk foot on the island. I get you don't want yourself shot at. I know it's not fun being shot at because I was once shot. But, what I don't get, when you fear for Evelyn and your boy, why the hell didn't you contact us in a courtesy matter with a simple phone call? You said you shot your father, are you worried about his contacts after your family? Is that why you break out so that we've spent an hour of our time, a therapy session alright, a generous hour." Danny said stressfully. He felt like he wanted to pull his hair out. Sang Min grinned at Danny being clueless._

"_Seriously, Detective?" Sang Min laughed as he grinned at Danny's humour. He liked Danny a lot and although he felt the pain for SoRan, his lost for his baby sister, Danny was compassionate to him. _

"_Why would I go through all that trouble? I kissed Evelyn tonight, in case I get shot at, I would have a freaking regret not to apologise to her and I wanted her to know that I got her back a hundred percent. I know you Detective, you're a type of a guy who cares greatly for family because family means something, don't they? Your team looks cosy as a teddy bear Detective. I would hug it out, but, I would avoid your fists because you guys still have trust issue with me and I get that." Sang Min scowled at them. "I'll be your informant as long as you need to so long as you protect my family. I don't care if I get shot at, so long as they are safe, you feel me?"_

"_Hey! Will you behave than blowing things out of proportion?" Danny yelled suddenly. "The goofy big brother of ours is not even here and you're already annihilating yourself by putting your own ugly body in front of bad guys! Simon already felt disgruntled that his family fell apart, same way as Gracie had because Gracie's a divorce kid like him! Don't you dare jump in front of a bullet or else I'll cuff you with me and starve you slowly without Kamekona's food! I will only feed you a carrot stick! I know where Simon picks up his bad habits, he got the trademark from you! He doesn't like his greens and I have to force him to eat his greens! He got it from you!"_

_Sang Min smiled happily at Danny's clueless joke as he pondered Lydia's reaction at Danny's scolding about the greens veggie. He could see his partner's queasy reaction about greens and ginger is her worse horror which Sang Min always plopped ginger in every dish he made for the team. He knew Simon doesn't like his greens at all and that Lydia doesn't. Sang Min was the one who forces his partner to plopped vegetables on her dish, in result, their squabbles extended that Sang Min always give her unwanted dishes to his sister whose always hungry like a horse, wiped it within less than ten minutes._

_He smiled even more as he allowed Danny's lecture to flow like a song to his ears and he felt utterly relax as though mocking Danny. Danny pointed his finger sternly to his face._

"_Don't smile because when I pay you a visit, instead of beating you to a pulp for Simon's sake so I don't get painted as a bad guy, I will make your entire head bold. Is that fair Sang Min?" Danny shot him another death glare._

"_Suite yourself Detective because the good thing about hair, it grows back." Sang Min smirked._

"_That is if you're lucky brah, besides, you're getting old." Chin commented from the red vehicle. Kono burst off laughing and she grinned with satisfaction._

"_Thanks a lot Lieutenant." Sang Min rolled his eyes once more._

_Danny raised his hand._

"_So, what I need to know – why the hell are you still a stupid snitch when you have more innocent people on board of the truck the first time we accosted you? You said your father, who is a lowlife son of a bitch – runs black market and a prostitution business, you're free! So, why human trafficking business? Did I miss something else that I'm supposed to know?" Danny asked impatiently. "How is it, this is landed to you?" He looked puzzled as he tried to make the dots._


	4. The Sniper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B.

**Author's note: **

Sang Min impersonated his alias, Doctor Lee and his alias is a ghost. The identity is undefined. Sang Min is known for this fiction as Sang Min Lee. Lee is a very common Chinese names and readers gets an inside better how federal agents works when they are undercover, down the chapter.

* * *

**The sniper**

**Part 2 of chapter 1**

[Five-0, Prison escort]

[Two weeks prior]

**[Five-0]**

_It was a message delivery he specialises, a code for Danny to pick up the pieces, because he knows he would be long gone with his surrogate team that would staged an operation in Honolulu airport. He thought it was relevant to give them as much information as he could and he knew his cover was blown, badly and that his surrogate team is cornered. He's also worried for Evelyn's personal safety since she had ties to the Melchedech in her past. Sang Min and Danny stared at each other in silence. Danny thought his eyes looked tortured and thought for a split second he had seen concerned in his eyes._

"_I never got to know my mum Detective." Sang Min replied dismissively: obviously not keen on the subject; "She's here, but, up there." He pointed out to the sky. "You ever have to tell a kid about their parents?"_

"_As a matter of fact, yes I do." Danny agreed. "It's not my favourite job in the world." Danny understood now and can see the similarity between Sang Min and Steve. He thought throughout the entire story, Danny sensed a lie, but, decide to waver his instinct off._

_Sang Min smiled playfully as he know how to end off his button. He knew his plan for the operation set in the Honolulu international airport would be a success, due to the trust they shared._

"_Why are you smiling?" asked Danny, annoyed at his smile that plastered across his haughty face._

"_You will do a promise for my family?" Sang Min asked hopefully._

"_Hey, your not finish yet. Your request is still pending. Come on, I want to see my daughter and after that, I'll pay you another proper therapy session, a social visit, for Simon's sake. Would you like that?" Danny asked sarcastically._

"_Okay, that's doable. Where was I?" Sang Min looked thoughtful._

"_You were going to tell me why it's not your little sister who didn't have a normal life, why is that?" Danny prompted him._

_Sang Min nodded as he pondered his answer carefully. His eyes looked troubled and almost tormented, there was grief and Danny recognised those eyes, because he had seen them in Steve's, at the same time, it was coated in with regret. He remembered the fear when he thought he had lost Evelyn to her father._

"_My dad caused a riot down in L.A. Federal agents swarmed into his business and trashed the place. I was taken into custody, along with the drugs I snitch for and then, my little sister, at school – she got taken. The next, she was sent to a mental institution and then I realised what my dad did, he drugged her that made her crazed enough to belong her to the mental institution. I was grilled for hours. The federal agents wanted my dad because a friend of his, he was hired to kill federal agents."_

_Sang Min sighed deeply. He felt his throat sanded roughly as emotions stirred. He looked out the window again when all that he could visualised was a ring on his little sister's finger, which made him thought of a recent death that was his brother in law. Crystal clear, he had seen her burnt body. He had moaned in pain as it had sharpened deeply inside him. He could barely carry his little sister in his arms because she was so burnt that her face was unreadable, blackened with fire._

_He knew it was SoRan, because of her ring that was shown. He remembered vividly her smiling face, joyous at marrying the guy she was always crazy about, running to her big brother for advises about relationship. He felt his throat that was burnt raw, he had seen SoRan burned, the same way as Meka was. Sang Min gave Danny justice to assist his friend because he believed no one should have died the same way as his sister did. He only hoped deeply that Steve can recognised his code and realised his case involved a terrorists threat, once his identity is blown and once Danny informed him how crazy he drove him in the car after booking him into prison._

"_Why was your dad hired to kill a federal agent from his friend?" Danny asked._

"_You remembered the time when I have to roll out my boy, Nicky Chang because he was stupid enough to hijack a truck for those R & D chips?" Sang Min responded and he smiled at the memory of going under a ridiculous undercover. The undercover had kept him sane._

"_Yeah, I heard you almost sold out Kamekona's business. You're scared that the next prison ride has poor food?" Danny asked jovially._

"_Hey Officer Kalakaua promised me there would be better food and facility, guess what? The food seriously sucks over there and I was right to take my chance to eat as much as I can before I go back all alone." Sang Min responded in a popping noise._

"_Do you always complain this much?" Kono cringed from the front sit in her red vehicle._

"_Hey, being stuck in prison is not fun. You don't understand Officer! There's no entertainment, why don't you guys bring me the olden days for crosswords or jigsaw puzzles?" Sang Min snapped hurtfully._

"_Fine!" Kono huffed heatedly at his comment. "I'll tag along with Danno and punched you with every visit we made with the stupid crosswords and jigsaw puzzles to stop you from going crazy."_

"_That's so very nice of you! Where's the love for me guys?" Sang Min demanded. He fidgeted once more in his sit. The guy could barely sit still and Danny looked as though he wanted to sink his fist into his teeth. Danny looked astounded. He never meant for Kono and Sang Min to squabble and he thought he squabbles more with Sang Min's stupid comments that made his blood boil. "And how many cases have I helped? Where's my courtesy?" Sang Min shot back bitingly._

"_He got a point. Cut him some slacks guys." Chin nodded. He looked rather entertained at this come back._

"_Thank you Lieutenant Kelly! At least he acknowledges my work! Hey, besides you two being so mean – at least Lieutenant Kelly pities me!" Sang Min snapped heatedly at Danny and Kono._

"_Why are you siding with our baby snitch?" Kono asked, she threw a withering look at Chin, who looked calmly about the argument. Kono looked surprised that Sang Min earned an ally._

"_Really, everybody with the baby snitch?" Sang Min glowered with a scowl on his face that matches his haughty profile._

_Danny and Kono burst off laughing as they grinned with satisfaction that they also pushed a button to Sang Min. Chin smiled and looked relief that the argument had not exploded._

_Chin turned to Kono and smiled assuring._

"_I still haven't forgotten he sold you to a HPD cop and was a sleaze bag. I'll drop in after you and Danny, and then send him more ashtrays." Chin smiled. He looked happy about their punishment dishes to Sang Min who looked horror-struck as he remembered bitterly about the ashtray Chin had struck him against his jaw. "Well, for Simon's sake, I'm acknowledging Sang Min's work just to remind him he's still sane so that he doesn't launch anything stupid."_

_Kono erupted with laughter and a huge grinned settled on her face._

"_Now I'm very happy. So, you still want your entertainments Sang Min?" She asked, smirking now._

"_Why are you guys always using my boy? Leave him out of it! If I have to stay sane than insane for Simon! Fine, give me those stupid crosswords and this is unusual cold punishments, isn't it?" Sang Min snapped cuttingly._

"_Okay buddy – I feel you. I want to get back to my daughter so I can apologise to her for not seeing her so much. So, we're on the same page, included your punishment to you because it makes me feel better." Danny looked guilty victoriously at his own come back comment to Sang Min._

"_I appreciate your effort for Simon and for that; I think you're a very good father even though you have little time for Grace." Sang Min told him honestly. He understood why he was guilty, relevantly, he knew his job was dangerous and knew the people he had ties to, can harm his son, who was all that was left of his partner, Lydia._

"_Did I see another soft spot from you?" Danny frowned curiously at Sang Min. "Please, continue, before I change my mind about you and before I actually tell Simon good things about you."_

"_You're imagining things Detective." Sang Min snorted and a genuine smile settled on his face. Danny raised his eyebrows at him, hastily, Sang Min said to avoid additional punches from his team, he spread his hand and he looked as though he had surrendered himself. "Okay, I'll make it quick and you can drop in an additional note for your daughter that it is my fault that I pulled you two apart. So," Sang Min said in a ringing voice, raising it slightly and Danny looked bemused about his invitation offer. "The R & D chips are not what my dad use to help terrorist. You remember those, right?" He nodded as he bobbed his head a little._

"_Yeah, your boy, uh Nicky Chang was an idiot and for the record, you're a poor teacher who he uh, sold a guy for antique arm dealer that actually shipped out foreign passport and discovered our case, unfortunately turned into a national security threat. You're lucky you were sitting happily behind bars or I would have busted your nose." Danny agreed._

"_So much love from you Detective." Sang Min smiled in acknowledgement of his fury, he raised his hand in agreement. "My dad didn't use R & D chips; he downloaded it onto a USB and made it as a program."_

"_What do you mean USB?" asked Danny._

"_Do I look like a genius geek to you? Maybe you should ask my boy because he loves technology so much." answered Sang Min._

_Kono pipped up from her red vehicle. Sang Min turned to her from the back so he could talk face to face rather than back to back._

"_So, if I could gather it Sang Min because I am a genius geek." Kono intervene with a gloated smile curled on her lips. "Your dad must have made it into some sort of program and downloaded it onto USB?"_

"_If you say so Officer," Sang Min shrugged his shoulders casually. "I'm a dumb snitch, remember?" Kono smiled in agreement._

"_I got a bone to pick with you Sang Min." Chin frowned thoughtfully at him._

"_What, you want to punch up my pretty face or you rather use an ashtray?"_

"_Both, a fist and the ashtray." Chin smiled as Sang Min rolled his eyes at him._

"_Shoot it Lieutenant, what kind of bone would you like to pick on?" Sang Min asked hoping to get the worse over._

"_Would money be a motivation enough for your dad to work with the terrorist?" Chin asked carefully as he had made the dots throughout his anecdote Sang Min had been giving them and realised why he broke out of prison. "He's a hired mercenary assassin. Why would he go through that much trouble and sold you to these federal agents? He used you as bait."_

_Sang Min snorted and he looked furious about it._

"_Not exactly Lieutenant." Sang Min smiled grimly. "While my jail sentence was a possibility once they heard about my situation, they let me go so long as I turned in my dad. So, I did, for my little sister. I bargained with them so long my little sister is safe and find her. I begged to see her."_

_Sang Min felt his throat coated him with grief for his little sister. He remembered the private investigator, Ji Woo, with his coconut black hair fringe playboy with his coat that made him comical that Ji Woo was reluctant to show Sang Min his team when they were found in Korea, buried under ground and found burned, the same way as Meka was. Sang Min remembered he had punched his knuckles into the glass and remembered he fainted, due to the loss of blood._

_Danny looked concerned for Sang Min's insanity._

"_She's dead Detective." Sang Min said in a weak voice Danny never heard before. Danny reached out a consoled hand onto his shoulder. "The lowlife son of a bitch killed my little sister." He looked up when Danny gave a small squeeze on his shoulder. Sang Min felt he had drowned in pain as he remembered his cries that wouldn't ceased with closure. "I failed her Detective. I was her big brother, who's supposed to look after her. It should have been me, not her."_

_He swallowed hard as he hit his knuckles on his knees to release his frustration and anger._

"_You see why I needed to break out? I wanted to ensure that my wife and son don't encounter these people, people like him. Evelyn was the one who picked me up. When I was toss to the welfare, Detective, after those feds sent me to church to safety. The feds gave me a temporary shelter and allowed me to bury my sister, SoRan. I got close to Evelyn because we met in school again." Sang Min answered stiffly._

_Danny sighed heavily as he looked disturbed._

"_So, you gave your sister schooling, your dad who was in business with the terrorist on leave and left you in charge for his business, you got caught up with these feds because he's issued all those identities for terrorism activities and travel off the grid. What happened to him?"_

"_I shot him in revenge for my little sister." Sang Min muttered._

_Sang Min remembered the second Evelyn's father made to pull the trigger to her head, Sang Min shot him repeatedly on his chest until he was away from him. He remembered Evelyn even forgotten where she was, due to the fear that had took control of her and panic her completely. Danny stared at him incredulously, his mouth hung opened and he closed it again. He raised a finger irritably at Sang Min._

"_What do I have to tell Simon about that, huh?" Danny asked, raising his voice a little, hoping to knock some senses to him. "What is the matter with you?"_

"_If somebody shoots your partner – would you be all happily ever after? You'll never be the same Detective; sure it doesn't give me satisfaction for a split second, because you feel empty." Sang Min shot back fumingly as he bit his tongue to steer out from control. "I know I screwed up! Why do you think I took my own sorry ass enough to tell you so I can behave and made sure you cuff me properly in case I do something stupid again, for Simon's sake! I haven't finished my story either! So listen up Detective, before you kick me away!"_

"_Gladly!" snapped Danny, he wavered his arms as he invited Sang Min to continue his tale. "Please, the sooner I get rid of you, the better! I can't even stomach what to tell your twelve year old boy!" He said indignantly._

"_My boy doesn't have to know, that's why I paid a visit to my family, to ensure their safety. I wanted my boy to never be associated to all these connection." Sang Min told him bitingly. "You should know as a parent, not to allow a child to be influence with this type of society!"_

"_Okay, so continue!"_

_Sang Min nodded and smiled as he shook at his head._

"_The bastard came after me! He was supposed to be locked up, he broke out. He went crazy once he discovered all his money was ceased and businesses stripped down. I don't know how the hell he tracked me, but, I can tell you he's a shifty bastard himself who had ways of cornering people and he had people all over! He had found me with Evelyn and he didn't hesitate to point his gun at me. So, I shot him when he aimed for Evelyn."_

_Danny rubbed his eyes tiredly as he goes through over the information he received from Sang Min. Although he had no idea it was all coded, Sang Min knew who would want to messed his opportunity to explain his case. He was certain that the traitor inside his team would dragged the prior case before Operation Joseon, to pull the innocent snitch, who happens to be Evelyn's little brother and was in fact, sold by Evelyn's father, who actually runs the black market plus prostitution business. Sang Min toss out the human trafficking because he knew the Five-0s would have trouble getting his alias, Doctor Lee, a well-trained sniper and the real human trafficker._

"_Let me get something straight before I pluck your beautiful hair, actually, instead of plucking, I will pull it all off, because, if I find single faulty information from you. You broke out, gave yourself further trouble just to extend your time in prison to avoid getting yourself killed if you walk foot on the island. I get you don't want yourself shot at. I know it's not fun being shot at because I was once shot. But, what I don't get, when you fear for Evelyn and your boy, why the hell didn't you contact us in a courtesy matter with a simple phone call? You said you shot your father, are you worried about his contacts after your family? Is that why you break out so that we've spent an hour of our time, a therapy session alright, a generous hour." said Danny, stressfully. He felt like he wanted to pull his hair out. Sang Min grinned at Danny being clueless._

"_Seriously, Detective?" Sang Min laughed as he grinned at Danny's humour. He liked Danny a lot and although he felt the pain for SoRan, his lost for his baby sister, Danny was compassionate to him. "Why would I go through all that trouble? I kissed Evelyn tonight, in case I get shot at, I would have a freaking regret not to apologise to her and I wanted her to know that I got her back a hundred percent. I know you Detective, you're a type of a guy who cares greatly for family because family means something, don't they? Your team looks cosy as a teddy bear Detective. I would hug it out, but, I would avoid your fists because you guys still have trust issue with me and I get that." Sang Min scowled at them. "I'll be your informant as long as you need to so long as you protect my family. I don't care if I get shot at, so long as they are safe, you feel me?"_

"_Hey! Will you behave than blowing things out of proportion?" Danny yelled suddenly. "The goofy big brother of ours is not even here and you're already annihilating yourself by putting your own ugly body in front of bad guys! Simon already felt disgruntled that his family fell apart, same way as Gracie had because Gracie's a divorce kid like him! Don't you dare jump in front of a bullet or else I'll cuff you with me and starve you slowly without Kamekona's food! I will only feed you a carrot stick! I know where Simon picks up his bad habits, he got the trademark from you! He doesn't like his greens and I have to force him to eat his greens! He got it from you!"_

_Sang Min smiled happily at Danny's clueless joke as he pondered Lydia's reaction at Danny's scolding about the greens veggie. He could see his partner's queasy reaction about greens and ginger is her worse horror which Sang Min always plopped ginger in every dish he made for the team. He knew Simon doesn't like his greens at all and that Lydia doesn't. Sang Min was the one who forces his partner to plopped vegetables on her dish, in result, their squabbles extended that Sang Min always give her unwanted dishes to his sister whose always hungry like a horse, wiped it within less than ten minutes._

_He smiled even more as he allowed Danny's lecture to flow like a song to his ears and he felt utterly relax as though mocking Danny. Danny pointed his finger sternly to his face._

"_Don't smile because when I pay you a visit, instead of beating you to a pulp for Simon's sake so I don't get painted as a bad guy, I will make your entire head bold. Is that fair Sang Min?" Danny shot him another death glare._

"_Suite yourself Detective because the good thing about hair, it grows back." Sang Min smirked._

"_That is if you're lucky brah, besides, you're getting old." Chin commented from the red vehicle. Kono burst off laughing and she grinned with satisfaction._

"_Thanks a lot Lieutenant." Sang Min rolled his eyes once more._

_Danny raised his hand._

_"So, what I need to know – why the hell are you still a stupid snitch when you have more innocent people on board of the truck the first time we accosted you? You said your father, who is a lowlife son of a bitch – runs black market and a prostitution business, you're free! So, why human trafficking business? Did I miss something else that I'm supposed to know?" Danny asked impatiently. "How is it, this is landed to you?" He looked puzzled as he tried to make the dots._


	5. The Parting

**The parting**

**Part 3 of chapter 1**

[Five-0, prison escort]

[Two weeks prior]

**[Five-0]**

"_Doctor Lee was a friend of my father's – he runs the human trafficking business, not me and he was in military like my dad. He's a highly trained sniper who doesn't miss his shot. My dad is not dead as you think." Sang Min told him quietly._

_"You're a Lee!" Danny was frustrated._

_"Yes, I'm a Lee! I'm definitely not related to this Doctor Lee! Do I look like a medical genius?" Sang Min shot back. "Lee is a very common name! I don't even know if this guy is even real or even a ghost. He specialises to stage people's death."_

"_Please tell me you're kidding." Danny stated, hoping his ears was wrong._

"_I wouldn't be out here if or wasting your precious time if I were kidding Detective." It was Sang Min's turned to raise his eyebrows at him and he was serious about the threat that was aimed at his family. "I was running out of options and I know what you people are like!"_

_Danny stared at him critically._

"_Options?" Danny looked aggravated and he looked disgusted when Sang Min actually smacked his own head with his hand. "There is something called a simple phone call! You broke into our headquarters before so you know our number you idiot!"_

_Sang Min laughed scornfully, he grinned sarcastically at him, stretched out his hands as he counted them off and frowned at Danny, frustrated as he was determined for him to take his request seriously._

"_You see what I mean with cops being too analytical? You got to think outside the box! Rule number one, using a phone can easily track you down and so, if you're a victim and a suspect, what would you do to avoid the cops? You use a burn phone!" Sang Min closed his pinkie finger. "Rule number two, you guys had trust issue and when I sent out my warning about Wo Fat to McGarrett, he hung up on me okay? Of course I won't ever call again because you guys were mean! Where's the trust in the past, huh? So I toss that rule out the window!" Sang Min said heatedly as he closed his fourth finger. _

_He waved his other hand dramatically. _

"_Rule number three, my contacts is actually tied to my dads' contacts and lives on my phone! He tabbed me close so he could watch my every move!" He closed his third finger and he bobbed up and down a little on his sit to show his frustration. "Rule number four, I chuck away my burn phone so I disassociate with everybody I knew! I don't trust anyone and because I'm here, I trust you, Detective! I trust you, Lieutenant! I trust you, Officer! I trust, the three of you so you can protect my boy and my wife! I don't care if she thinks I'm her ex because I still care!" _

_Sang Min raised his voice a little higher than usual before Danny could interrupt him again._

"_I am making sure you all got my messages to all of your thick heads and with rule number five, I set McGarrett's page on fire by breaking out of jail, because the only way to get all of your attention is to do something stupid even if it comes with a price and that is exposure! My pretty face is all over the island and I'm highly aware of it! You see what I mean when I don't kid around? You see what I mean when I say he's crazy, he's seriously crazy! I don't think even with your immunity can stop him. You don't know this guy!" Sang Min huffed and falls back on his sit._

_There was a long quiet between them as Danny took in his request without hesitation. Sang Min was serious._

_Danny smiled; he took out his phone and read the time. He looked almost proudly at Sang Min. He was proud because of how much care he had shown for his family and even though he doesn't like the crazy snitch, Sang Min had paid off the risk to send protection for his family and even though he had to break out of jail, Danny thought it was worth for Sang Min to get a second chance despite his criminal history. _

_He felt concerned for him due to his personal history that wounded him deeply, he also felt glad and surprised that Sang Min was still standing, though; he had considered the strong resemblance Sang Min shared between him and Steve. He was relief that Sang Min hadn't blown anything up since he shot his father, but, Danny had no idea the entire story._

"_Are you still pending my request?" asked Sang Min, nettled at his silent as he crossed his arms across his chest._

"_I need names Sang Min. You said Doctor Lee is one. Who else are your dad's associate and what is your dad's name? If you don't know, we'll asked Evelyn or those bloody feds!" Danny waver his arms as Sang Min smiled at him. Sang Min was smiling, because Danny was looking at one federal agent in front of him, sitting at the back of his silver camero. Sang Min knew, once this was investigated, Danny would definitely kill him later about his identity and thought fairly he could give away his agency._

"_I walked in on them when I collected my little sister's school bag because she was too afraid to walk into the house until I heard my dad's friends. I heard one is a private investigator, his name is Nakamura. I don't know his last name. My dad's name is Han Jin Oh." Sang Min looked bitterly as hatred etched across his face._

_Sang Min purposely threw Han Jin Oh out into the opened, because he knew Han Jin Oh was meant to be his new partner. He was never his new partner, due to the setup for Nakamura Hwang's murder he did not commit and he trusted Ji Woo since day one, when Ji Woo got convicted for Kevin's murder – Ji Woo's good friend who also happened to be a private investigator, Sang Min happened to investigate to a crime scene, handling Kevin's murder and when he saw Nakamura, shot for murder, Sang Min got accused. The murders drove his team insane, because they were tied into a wild goose chase, cleverly constructed by the Melchedech._

"_Do me a favour buddy – behave yourself and if you make yourself to an accessory to murder again, I'll seriously pluck all your hair and can you think for Simon's sake?" Danny glared at him._

"_Can you promise me one thing?" Sang Min grinned at his success as he makes the final push of Danny's temper. _

"_That depends." Danny responded brusquely._

"_If I get shot at – promise to take care of my boy for me." Sang Min said sincerely. "I'm not joking this time and you can tell my boy for me that uncle Sang loves him a lot."_

_Danny looked taken aback at his comment and he looked bewildered on the word 'uncle'._

"_Why are you uncle Sang to Simon instead of his dad?" Danny asked, confused and he was suspicious at him now._

"_Because while I'm a sitting duck in jail like a lowlife loser," Sang Min nodded his head twice at him. "I'm an uncle to him because I'm not clean the way you are Detective and I'm not around him much. I promised myself that I won't loose my family the way I had with SoRan."_

_Sang Min felt his voice constricted and felt his insides twisted into knots._

"_I'm serious Detective," Sang Min said forcefully as he pointed his finger twice to the ground as he locked his gazed with Danny, "I trust you with Simon because I know that you don't like it when bad things happened to children and I am asking you, if I get shot at, you look after him and I know he got Evelyn, doesn't mean that she could cope it alone. So I am asking you, Detective, if I get shot at – you tell him from me, do not end up like uncle Sang had and complete his education for a better life. I don't want him to graduate into crime. It is as hard as for him, being a divorce kid. I trust no one but your team!"_

_Danny goggled at him like a gold fish and there was a side of Sang Min, Danny couldn't pick out and he felt odd about him. He shrugged it off and decided to give this man a second chance. Danny sighed. He knew Sang Min was right with bad guys after him. He understood his situation. Danny looked at the ground and rubbed his hands together while he pondered at his wish. Then, he looked back up to him and then seized his t-shirt virtually nose to nose with Sang Min who locked his arms with him, determined to prised his firm gripped, his eyes popped out with fear at his sudden yanked._

"_If you get shot at – I will make sure to dish out as many punishments as I can to you before I have to tell your boy! You want to hear what – I will be damn sure that I pay every nasty visit to your lonely cell. I won't beat you to a pulp, I'll knocked you unconscious, kidnapped you if I have to with a big box because your light weighted, shoved you into the luggage and dragged your sorry ass, duct tape you completely so you won't start singing and then burn your hair last because you always look yourself in the mirror every time we dragged you around the island!"_

_Sang Min greeted the silence mockingly at Danny as he smirked happily which made Danny sink his fist into his mouth without warning. Sang Min felt a bruise against the same jaw he hit him at when he forced a kissed on Evelyn. Sang Min swallowed his blood and massaged his jaw with a wry face at him._

"_Am I clear on that buddy?" Danny asked, grinding his teeth angrily._

_There was a paused as Sang Min studied the blonde detective._

"_Will you do it, for my boy?" Sang Min persisted again. "If I get shot at. Look after him or I'll haunt you from my grave and start singing in the car, in the bathroom, at your work and –"_

"_Yes I will do it!" Danny hollered and clapped a hand over his mouth, muffled through his voice that made Kono and Chin laughed. "What are you two looking at?" He scolded at the cousins who merely grinned at him like a Cheshire cat. Sang Min smiled. "Why are you smiling?" He added to Sang Min. "You are a miniature of my partner, you know that? Maybe you should go on a date with him or lock you up with him! You two think exactly alike!"_

_Sang Min looked horrified at the idea._

"_I'll pass." Sang Min answered, his voice blended with Danny's hand that was still covered over his mouth. Danny removed his hand the moment he felt Sang Min's breathe on his skin. He wiped his hand on his face to dust it off. _

"_So, am I clear buddy?" Danny asked in a ringing voice._

"_So, if we seal a death wish, then, you are certainly more than welcome to dish out as many punishments as you like to me, for the boy's sake." Sang Min leered at him._

_Danny nodded, finally satisfied at his deal and he held out his hand to him._

"_You know I seriously will set the page on fire." Danny said warningly at him._

"_Set the page on fire because I am more than willing for you crazy cops to protect my family." Sang Min snapped. "A done deal Detective?"_

"_It's a deal buddy." Danny chortled uncontrollably as Sang Min clasped two of his hand to Danny._

_Chin and Kono glanced at each other and wondered if they were just plain crazy. One hour ago, they hated each other, one hour later, they're hugging it out and they found them extra strange for their friendship. Chin breathe out a low sighed. He gave a long sighed as he shook his head sympathetically at Sang Min. Danny clapped a hand on Sang Min's shoulder._

"_You know I love you buddy." Sang Min said in a sing-song tone._

"_I'll punch you again if you send me another death wish." Danny warned him contentiously. "Will you please; I'm begging you, to stay alive for Simon's sake and try not to get yourself shot at?"_

_Sang Min smiled cheerfully at his kindness._

"_My chances are high, due to my criminal record and of course I'll get shot at." Sang Min was surprised when Danny gave the cuffs to Kono._

"_You're Simon's dad – I won't even cuff you, they can." Danny motioned for the cousins. He clapped his hand on his back. Kono cuffed Sang Min's wrist rather tightly._

"_There is one thing." Kono patted on Sang Min's shoulder._

"_What?" Sang Min asked gloomily. "You want to punch me too?"_

_Kono merely smile and instead of the jaw, she struck him on the bridge of his nose. Sang Min's eyes blurred and felt his nose broken from Kono's fist. Danny yelped in surprised as he leapt backwards. Chin looked entertained as he crossed his arms over his chest, smiling at how tough his cousin is. Kono smiled, she dusted off her hand and wiped it on Sang Min's shirt._

"_Now I'm a very happy woman." Kono said, contented. She pointed a finger at his nose, then said happily with a cruel smile, "That's for being a sleaze bag, the first time you met me." Kono snapped fiercely at him. "Remember?" She tilted her head a little to catch his gaze. Sang Min frowned at her._

"_So much love from you guys and I thought you were cool!" Sang Min grumbled crossly._

"_We'll send lots, lots more love when we dropped in for a social chat!" Danny shouted as Kono steered Sang Min into prison._

"_Don't send McGarrett." Sang Min muttered under his breathe. _

"_Don't worry babe, we'll definitely send our big brother along. He wouldn't want to miss the fun." Kono smiled when Sang Min looked scared._

"_One favour Officer." said Sang Min suddenly as he placed a hand on her arm._

_Kono raised her eyebrows sharply as her eyes landed on his hand that snake it that way._

"_Would you like another black eye?" Kono asked fiercely._

"_If you think I was going to kiss you, you can forget that because I still love my family." Sang Min retorted and he looked revolted._

"_Sang Min, your wife clearly divorce you for a reason and you really need to move on." Kono said apologetically to him._

"_I know that Officer." Sang Min sighed. He looked guilty._

"_Shoot away Sang Min." Kono smiled brightly._

"_Tell Evelyn for me, that I'm very sorry. Tell her, I don't want her to end up the same way as SoRan." Sang Min responded steadily._

_Kono looked suspiciously at him. Sang Min knew, the Melchedech was still after Evelyn, who had a history with the Melchedech and the possibility of them kidnapping her, was very high. He looked genuinely at her._

"_Don't screw up and even though you're a complete jackass pervert, you're a parent who still shows you're human." Kono told him and she looked concerned. "We'll come back to make sure you're alright."_

_Sang Min beamed at her and nodded in agreement._

"_Besides the crosswords puzzles, can you bring me extra Kamekona's food?" He called after her. "The food really sucks here!"_

_Kono looked over her shoulder as she walked out with Chin._

"_I'll see what I can do." Kono smiled and waved at him. "Don't do anything stupid, or I'll change my mind – good behaviour, I'll send in Kamekona's."_

"_That's a real sweet deal!" Sang Min lightened up as he split into a huge grinned from behind his bars._

**(End of flashback)**


	6. Chapter 2 The Surrogate team

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

**Author's note:**

RECONSTRUCTED

AU for Hawaii Five-0: Chin Ho Kelly is not the only one who knows that Sang Min is a federal agent, but, Leilani, who was in prison and a nurse, also is a witness to know that Sang Min is a federal agent.

Here's my ordering for chapter 2, remember, there are three or four parts for a singular chapter.

- Chapter 2 Surrogate team

- Part 1 of chapter 2 Personal

- Part 2 of chapter 2 Witness

- Part 3 of chapter 2 Lucky ticket

Stay tune for updates! I suggest for those who had subscribe to my story, follow me as an author, because I normally change things!

* * *

**Surrogate team**

**Chapter two**

**[NCIS Korea]**

[Two weeks after]

[Honolulu International Airport]

[9.30pm – 4am, 7 hours ago]

Sang Min woke with a start. He found himself in a slanted position, his head against the cool glass. He sat up painfully and felt his bruises blazed furiously throughout his entire body. He felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had a one eye close and could barely opened it, due to his bruise he had earned. He groped hopelessly for his phone in his pocket and switch on the light in his car. He took out his phone and switched off the alarm on his phone.

Gingerly, he toss his phone aside on top of his dashboard and opened it. He rummaged for his medication he had received from Leilani. He had met Leilani from the hospital, due to the fact that Leilani had found him at the cafeteria, collapsed on the floor. He had a cigarette burn and he had got it from the warden who demanded him answers. Leilani was kind enough to prescribe medication and she was another witness who knew he was a fed. Leilani was a nurse Chin Ho Kelly had rescued from prison.

Sang Min took off his t-shirt and threw it at the side. He shivered from the cold that crawled under his skin. He winced and felt the pain stung through his stomach. He looked down at the stitch Leilani had done for him. Sang Min had given his burn phone number to her for the Five-0s to contact him and promised to call them when he's in a better situation. He remembered the cold water Leilani had run it down on his burn stomach as treatment and bitterly, his burn had hurt like hell.

Leilani had warned him about this type of wound, would easily earn a wound infection if he hadn't treated it carefully. He felt the raw wound flared throughout his skin and felt as though it had peeled off. He took out the silvadene cream Leilani had prescribed for him. He felt his eyes watered as he applied it on his burned skin. He cringed and bit his tongue to stopped himself from howling in pain. His wound hurt like a bitch. He was grateful for the medication that was supplied from Leilani and would always remembered her kindness. If it weren't for her, Sang Min knew, he wouldn't even be sitting in the warden's car or even be by the airport.

Sang Min rolled out the medication materials Leilani had given him. He applied the cream on his burn stomach, then, waited for the cream to dry and felt it stung. He set the white bandages on the board and saw the photos was on the floor. He took the white bandages off the dashboard and patch himself up. He felt comfy with the white bandage that supported him, still, as he patched himself, he realised one symptom – he had blackout once again and had not realised he had even dose off inside his car. This was not the first time either.

He was about to steal the medication from the hospital, but, collapsed at the cafeteria. He knew, this was a strong sign of PTSD. He took his shirt from the front sit and put it back on. He retrieved the photos from the floor and the yellow package that was in his hand. He plopped the photos on the dashboard and pack away the medication neatly in the dashboard. He opened the spare water bottle Leilani had given him and he gratefully gulped down the water like a gold fish. Sang Min screwed the bottle of water tight and looked back at the photo he had examined earlier. He slipped his t-shirt back on.

Sang Min looked amused as he could visualise Danny's reaction when he discovered about his identity. He imagined Danny's disgusted look, loomed over at him. He wondered whether he would see Danny still, if he made it out alive out of this hell hole he was stuck in. He's amused because this time he would be saving their sorry asses and because of the situation he was stuck in, Danny would not wished to work with him and he wondered vaguely how many additional fists' he would received from him once explained.

He remembered once he was taken individually, away from Chin's reach in prison, the warden did use the cigarette and burned his stomach when he demanded for which agency he worked for. The warden never knew due to Steve's timing. Sang Min seized his chance, the moment they were distracted by the Five-0s swarmed into prison to collect Chin Ho, Sang Min, highly skilled in martial arts had slung him to the ground, ended up with a broken knee plus a struck jaw to the prisoners he gave away. When the warden and the prisoners were clearly dead on the floor, he stole their uniforms plus the warden's vehicle.

He had thought of Chin and wondered how he is, especially the prisoners and the pay off guards that still believed Chin as a dirty cop. He had hoped to see him and hope to sew his situation before it goes out of control. Chin was the only one who knew his identity. Sang Min had snuck into the hospital to pay a visit to Chin Ho. He paid a visit to Chin because he wanted to remind himself also his purpose. He was also determined to closed down his case, not only will he gain closure, but, to stop the blood bath he had seen all too often. He knew the Melchedech's signature all too well, leaving a body behind declared they meant business and anyone who crosses their path, Sang Min knew without fail, they would leave a body behind. He wanted to remind himself the innocent people he was pulling him for his case and he thought carefully about his plan.

He had thought of Adam Noshimuri, who was Kai's cousin, Kai Noshimuri, the international businessman. He wondered if he could be persuaded not to involve Kono for the USBs. He had hid himself in one of the closet in Chin's room when he heard her voice. He thought it was more than likely, if she gets involved, there was a high chance she would be killed because she was Adam's girl and be counted for another body bag plus for the Melchedech. He could imagine the Five-0s pain if they were to loose her. Then, he thought how bad his situation was, because he knew if he does not dish out his warning, it is more likely that the Melchedech would definitely kidnapped the Five-0s and burned them with oil and fire. The Melchedech is still undefined for the true leader. Sang Min was no where closer to find the leader.

He was running out of option. He had resources, but, he knew he would dump his resources for the Five-0s. He knew his final option was to conduct plan B in Honolulu airport, which was to dump his team to the airport as he knew there would be an investigation. It was a guarantee safety for the Five-0s while he chase for the NCIS to backup.

He knew that the Five-0s was a hit list, especially Danny. When he had received the photo and the newly information Evelyn had told him when they setup the cover, Sang Min recalled unpleasantly when she was worried for Rachel, the time when she had seen Rachel at the hospital with Stan. Evelyn was with Danny who was informed about the bullying situation at school Simon had experienced, due to the fact that Simon was tossed into the toilet bowl upside down by two kids. Evelyn thought Rachel was definitely a victim due to a number of incidents that was resulted with serious injury, which started with her leg when Stan took her out and Rachel, clutched on her clutches frightened when she wobbled next to Stan, who had his arms firmed around her.

When Sang Min received the photo of Danny and Grace in his cell, he had realised who would be the victim for the suicide strapped bomb and realised was Grace. Sang Min glowered at how burned his situation was. He needed to investigate, starting with Rachel. He thought it was pure jealousy from Stan, furious at Rachel's loyalty and it was the reason why Stan sunk in his revenge. Then, Sang Min wondered grimly if Stan had ties to the Melchedech. He could form an image of Evelyn shell-shocked face when she sees him next. He smiled pleasantly at the thought of seeing Evelyn. He really missed her and then he thought painfully he couldn't have a family reunion with Simon, who would be secured with the Five-0s.

Despite the fact that it was all undercover marriage between them, Sang Min vowed to himself that he would marry Evelyn if he stayed alive. He grinned at the thought of his surrogate team, his new team. He could almost hear them, jokingly at his bruised face and amused about the Five-0s connection he had with them with less love.

Sang Min scowled scornfully about it as he felt his stomach stung painfully through his skin. He felt his wound was itchy and bit held his hands into fists irritably to stop himself from scratching like a monkey. He knew if he did, he would end up in the hospital where there are a lot more risk. Reluctantly, he rolled up his t-shirt to reveal a burned on his stomach. His stomach looked as though it had been peeled off, dead looking and almost raw. He could barely stomach any food and every time he eats, he would puke. He loved his food, but, the fact at how badly injured he is, he even astound himself that he was still standing, though, limply with two legs.

He was in a lot of pain, not only was he in physically pain, but, mentally as well. Sang Min laughed to himself sourly when he heard Danny's voice echoing inside his head lively, as though Danny's furious face was at the front sit, glaring fumingly at him. He smirked at what he had told Danny about getting shot at. He chuckled and he was eager to see his surrogate family, who was strongly reminded of the Five-0s family. He admired how they were family, because he remembered his team being just that. He knew soon after staging plan B, he would be alone.

Sang Min reminded his purpose when he visited Chin Ho at the hospital. He promised himself there would be less blood feud, his insides pierced, poking irritably in his chest as he had heard Kono miserably informing Danny on Chin's current situation. Chin was unconscious for two weeks. Sang Min sadly smile at Chin. He smiled because Chin looked way better than he did. Chin had less bruises and for Sang Min, he had obtained more bruises due to his snide come back at the warden who tortured the hell out of him.

He knew if he had stayed longer and seen. He would have been given a black eye from the team. The last place he really needed to be sent back to prison if he was caught by the Five-0s and for sure his entire case would be burned. He didn't want to expose his identity due to the point that the Melchedech, a dangerous Chinese terrorist organisation group had caught up with his agenda and while he knows theirs, they were very careful at how they play their game deadly and the very high risk Sang Min had seen, was two teams being burned.


	7. Personal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

**Author's note****: **

The surrogate team members: Sang Min Tseo, Sophie Sun, Adam Noshimuri, Ji Woo, Jini.

Sophie Sun a.k.a Evelyn Lee. Her real name will not be mention face to face with the Five-0s for a very long time. It is Evelyn for now, until her real identity is revealed. She was also a suspect and victim, prior Operation Joseon.

* * *

**Personal**

**Part 1 of chapter 2**

[Two weeks after]

[Honolulu International Airport]

[9.30pm – 4am, 7 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

Sang Min felt his burned phone buzz in his pocket for the second time, he shifted uncomfortably in his sit and even when he was sitting in the warden's vehicle, he felt his bruises hurt like a bitch and felt the bump hardened in his stomach which he knew it had formed to a lump. He had an eye closed; he could barely open it due to the bruise. He smiled grimly as he remembered the last punch from the Five-0s, he remembered Kono's furious face and she had broken his nose angrily at him.

His nose looked crooked due to the punch. If he was to receive punches, he would gladly take the punches from the Five-0s than the prisoners. His eyes watered. The pain that flared throughout his body was killing him. Shakily, he answered his phone.

"You know how impatient I am with time, right?" Sang Min asked, surprised himself that his voice was croaked.

The surrogate team, who was on speaker at the coffee shop at the airport, looked stunned. They looked concerned when they didn't received Sang Min's cheerful snide remarks. They knew this was very unlike him. They had travelled from Japan to Hawaii, to meet up with him and stage plan B as they had already planned from Japan. Ji Woo, the private investigator with black short coconut hair who wears a white coat, spoke concernedly.

"Hey buddy – you okay there?" Ji Woo asked, worried about him.

"Can I get some muffin or water?" Sang Min asked, not at all up to open his memory in prison to his team.

"Okay – what flavour for muffin?" Ji Woo asked chirpily.

"Is Evelyn there?" Sang Min asked hopefully.

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" Evelyn spoke, full of concerned. Evelyn was next to Adam Noshimuri.

Evelyn had long shoulder length hair; her hair was black and straight. She wore a blouse and a skirt, plus her high heels Sang Min always despise, due to the loud clonking noise that always attracts attention and he was paranoid. Evelyn was a woman who had a deep past that ties with the Melchedech, she had been Kai Noshimuri's personal assistant and in spite of her betrayal to them, she had managed to ounce as much evidence as she could for Sang Min. She felt she owed him because he had saved her life, twice.

"You want advil?" Adam Noshimuri asked, curious. "Kono didn't hit you that hard, did she?" Sang Min glared about it in his car. When he heard his smile hidden in his voice.

"She broke my freaking nose!" Sang Min snapped.

His team burst off laughing. Adam raised his eyebrows as he smiled grimly.

"Well, you were a sleaze bag on her." Adam replied protectively.

"Hey – the only sleaze bag here, is this playboy Ji Woo! The other sleaze bag is my freaking alias whose is out in the wind!" Sang Min shot back heatedly.

"Why – you hate my plan B that much?" Ji Woo felt relief when he heard Sang Min's back to usual sarcastic self.

"Do you know how many flaws there are on this insanity plan of yours?" Sang Min asked in a popping noise that made the women laughed. "You're crazier than McGarrett and if I agree something stupid again, I'll allow the women to hit me!"

Jini had a long black hair, she had a fringe and her hair was puffy and wavy. She is the civilian who inherited the Joseon bank note and was the reason why Operation Joseon was still going.

"You should know him by now that Ji Woo doesn't plan, but, I have to agree with how high this is and is on the measurement of high insanity." Jini agreed as she consoled him. "You sound like you're in a lot of pain, how many punches did you receive so far?"

"How do you know?" Sang Min asked, disgruntled.

"Well, for starters that Evelyn threw you pretty good and by the sound of it, Detective Williams bought your story. Did you accidentally hit his wrong end of his button?" Jini asked thoughtfully.

"Well, technically speaking, it was a one hour chat that drove his team crazy." Sang Min agreed fondly. "I coded messages for them, picking it out from my cases. You know our situation right? You know this op is more than likely to go south."

"Smart, at least that's plan C." Jini smiled approvingly. "Least if Ji Woo stuffs it up, then at least the Five-0s would know something is wrong. How much did you piss them off?"

"Good-bye Jini! I'll see you all at the coffee shop!" Sang Min said happily. Then he winced at Ji Woo's snappish retort as he pulled away his phone.

"Hey buddy – your pretty face is all over the island! Are you crazy to show yourself? You're a freaking prime suspect!" Ji Woo shouted into the phone.

"So are you smart-ass!" Sang Min added bitterly.

"Will you please stay put?" Ji Woo asked, agitated.

"I waited for one hour you guys!" Sang Min complained. The women laughed and grinned at each other.

"You could have slept! You always sleep like a baby!" Ji Woo replied with a strong smile.

Sang Min wasn't sure if he had slept, he was certain he had black out. It was a clear symptom of PTSD.

"You call me a baby one more time I'll punch you in the nose! Don't go anywhere, alright!" Sang Min said spontaneously. He hung up on him.

At the cafeteria, Ji Woo swore under his breathe; he looked bowled over and felt cut up the fact that Sang Min hung up on him.

"He just hung up on me!" Ji Woo said, indignantly.

"Well – you always pushed his button the wrong way around." Jini smirked at him. "Man up!" She suddenly shouted causing a few people to stare at her as she gave a friendly punch on his shoulder.

"Easy Jini," Adam muttered, cautiously aware at how many people were looking his way now. People stood up and left the coffee shop.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jini asked, bemused when the people hurried off.

"No, it's me." Adam answered stiffly. "Head of the Yakuza – dirty business."

"Hey, you're still making it legit!" Jini assured him. "You still got Kono behind your back, right?"

Adam, who had his hair flat and wore a black suite, groaned heavily as he cursed himself. He had forgotten to call her and text her to see if she was doing alright after the prison riot Chin had endured. He promised to make it up to Kono.

"I need to tell her the truth." Adam mumbled. "Sang Min was with Chin – I think something else happened, hey – there he is!" He said pleasantly as he felt glad to see a long lost member.

Adam spotted Sang Min approached them, into the airport. He waved brightly at Sang Min, who was in his warden uniform. Jini grinned at Sang Min. Evelyn sighed disbelievingly as Ji Woo gloated at Sang Min with glee. Sang Min looked like a wounded soldier. Evelyn whipped around and noticed how slow Sang Min had walked. She hurried over to him with her high heels clunk noisily on the floor. Sang Min cringed as he smiled. His eyes narrowed with disagreement at her high heels.

"Do you always have to wear those heels?" He asked, paranoid.

Evelyn goggled at him, wordless as she studied his swollen face. She placed her hand on his face and rotated his face. Her eyes widened like gold coins. Sang Min smiled, understandingly.

"I'm very fine." Sang Min assured her as he cupped her face with his hand. His broken nose Kono had given him two weeks ago touched gently on Evelyn's nose. Evelyn noticed he had winced when he moved.

"You don't sound very fine. Did Danny hit you that hard or all of them did?" Evelyn slipped her arms as she steered him towards the coffee shop. Sang Min made no answer and Evelyn noticed one of his eyes was close.

Jini gasped as she clapped her hand over her mouth. Ji Woo and Adam stared at Sang Min. Adam looked critically at Sang Min as he studied the way he walked. Sang Min gave a small smile his way to ensure he was fine, even though truthfully, he wanted to bail out his emotion. He couldn't, he was the leader after all. He was the last agent. He needed to stay strong for his team. When Sang Min joined his team at the coffee table, Sang Min scowled when he sat down painfully. He winced every now and then.

Ji Woo erupted with a high pitched laughter that almost sounded like a woman, even though he's a man. He covered the awkwardness that spread between them. Sang Min rested his eyes on Ji Woo. He smiled because he felt good to see his team, despite his state of condition and he understood why Ji Woo laughed, because of his appearance. Sang Min raised an eyebrow at him when Ji Woo was about to sound out his name as usual, he didn't blame him, because, it was what Ji Woo was use to back at the headquarters and outside meetings. Jini shot Ji Woo a warning look as she muffled his mouth with her hand. Ji Woo was about to state Sang Min's name out in the opened and she pinched Ji Woo's stomach.

"I'll get you some pain killers." Adam told Sang Min.

"I got my medication, Adam. I met Leilani at the hospital. She's a nurse from prison Lieutenant Kelly had rescued." informed Sang Min. "Yeah, she knows I'm a fed. So, I gave her our numbers so she could contact us. I gave her the burn phones contacts." Sang Min showed him the plastic bag.

"Any words about Chin Ho?" asked Adam, concerned. "I heard you make one hell of a racket inside prison."

"Can I get change first before I get arrested and Detective Williams would love to dish out extra punishments to me. Are we all happy?" asked Sang Min, moodily and he picked out the suitcase Ji Woo had brought for him. He was not in a mood to relive his experience in the prison.

Adam simply nodded.

Sang Min limped strangely as Evelyn escorted him to the bathroom.

"It's a man's toilet." Sang Min said goofily at her.

Evelyn shot him a intimidation look which Sang Min thought her look looked like a doll to him and it was quite comical.

"Don't you dare go all solitary on me! What the hell happened in prison?" Evelyn hissed firmly at him, clearly concerned as her eyes widened with terror. Her eyes was generally big, but, Sang Min thought it was funnier when her eyes popped out, because she looked like a female clown.

"You know how cute you look when you're angry?" Sang Min grinned and he kissed her on her cheek lightly. "It's a man's toilet." He repeated, chuckling and winced slightly once more.

Evelyn seized his elbow firmly.

"_You_ stay right here!" She hissed dangerously. This made Sang Min laughed even more, because, to him, her threats were like a soft snow ball to him.

Sang Min gave a kissed on Evelyn's cheek and walked into the male's toilet.

Evelyn furrowed a frowned and looked trouble. Sang Min had been undercover for three years and it changed him, completely. He was different from what she'd remembered. She was used to the joking Sang Min, the laughing, his devotion to his team, his dedication to his work. But, since his old team of NCIS Korea was burned completely by the Melchedech, Evelyn could tell, since his team was burned, he had taken this case so personal, she was certain he would sink in revenge towards the Melchedech.

She prayed, everyday, that he doesn't go after the Melchedech the same way as Agent DoSoo had when he avenged his wife, Agent SoRan. Months, they hadn't found his body. Evelyn's eyes formed with tears. She felt her heart ached, the pain that flooded through Sang Min, for five years and because SoRan, his little sister was on that team, Sang Min would do anything to burn the Melchedech down.

Everyday, every time Sang Min walks out the door, his job was so dangerous, the fact that he is more likely to be shot, because his enemies were too dangerous and Evelyn panics, every time she heard a gunshot, she would believed it was him, dead.

She hoped deeply that he wouldn't danced with revenge, and with that thought, she immediately thought of Sang Min as Steve, their similarity when it comes to family, everything else is forgotten...


	8. Witness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

* * *

**Witness**

**Part 2 of chapter 2**

[Two weeks after]

[Honolulu International Airport]

[9.30pm – 4am, 7 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

Sang Min laughed and ignored her request and limped right into the toilet with his suitcase. Evelyn shoved Ji Woo to Sang Min who had disappeared into the toilet.

"Check on him!" Evelyn demanded fumingly.

"I'm sure he's fine! He always doesn't like to let his emotions out of the box does he?" Ji Woo looked doubtfully at Evelyn as he said it.

"I don't care!" Evelyn shouted hysterically. "Make sure he's okay, alright? I know he likes to operate alone!" She snapped coldly to him.

"Okay – I am very much going!" Ji Woo waved his hands in the air, as though he had surrendered himself.

Ji Woo sauntered into the bathroom. Sang Min cursed when he was shirtless.

"Shit man!" Sang Min swore deeply under his breathe, he covered quickly with his uniform shirt to cover his dry skin stomach that looked like he needed medical attention. "Hey – what the hell are you doing?" Sang Min yelled on top of his lungs, he sounded as though he was almost frightened which made Ji Woo stared at him critically as he had yanked his t-shirt. "Why don't I get some privacy?"

Although Sang Min's waist was tightened with the bandage, Ji Woo could see his chest was bruised up and he was a lot worse than wear.

"Take it off, Agent Sang Min!" Ji Woo said fiercely.

"Listen, Leilani patch me up when I was at the hospital. So, you can turn around and go back to my sweetheart, that I'm completely fine. It's only a burn cigarette." Sang Min glowered at him.

Ji Woo stared at him, his eyes sparkled with concerned.

"Did you say cigarette burn?" asked Ji Woo slowly.

Sang Min nodded.

"Take it off, Agent Sang Min." Ji Woo repeated.

Sang Min unclipped the bandage and slowly rolled it off to reveal a raw wound and it looked as though the skin was dead.

"Are we happy?" asked Sang Min, cuttingly. "Even if you wanted to take me out from prison, all of you would have died. The whole lot of them in prison, are insane. They were out of control. The second they saw myself and Lieutenant Kelly, we were both dead. I didn't had to do the betrayal because the son of a bitch, found out I'm a fed and then sold us both to Kaleo." He stated strictly.

"Who did it?" Ji Woo asked protectively.

"Doesn't matter now, does it, I took care of them and they can't talk." Sang Min replied dismissively.

He returned to the toilet cubicle and changed. Ji Woo helped Sang Min with the suitcase and gave it to him. Ji Woo had thought he had heard a small sob from him.

"You need help?" Ji Woo offered, concerned as he watched Sang Min had a lot of difficulty, walking.

Sang Min leaned forward the side of the door, his arms over the top of the door, his eyes against his arms and he clenched his hand into a fist when he punched the door several times. Ji Woo jumped, stock-still and worried for his mental state. Sang Min clearly doesn't want his team to think he was a weak leader and he was aggravated at how much those prisoners can weakened him. The cigarette burn on his stomach, was far too much and it was inhuman.

Sang Min heaved a sighed.

"Hey – you still there or are you still in your little world?" asked Ji Woo, stiffly.

Sang Min sniffed. He turned to Ji Woo, who looked startled to see tears filled his eyes.

When Sang Min spoke, Ji Woo thought he was broken from the inside. Sang Min shook his head with a little grinned on his face, his hand spin a little as he pointed to himself critically and gave a long chuckled that wasn't either happiness and anger. He was simply confused; the riot prison had clearly affected his mental state. Ji Woo simply placed a consoled hand on his shoulder. He looked apprehensively.

"I – I was tortured." Sang Min informed him and he felt the fear attack his insides again. He remembered Warrick's face, illuminated inside his mind, his toothless grinned and his breathe on his skin, his firm gripped on his shoulder and his smoking breathes with the cigarette. "Kaleo was working for the Melchedech and I don't even think he knows who he is."

"You need to sit down and breathe for awhile." Ji Woo told him gently.

Sang Min shook his head vigorously.

"I – I can't." Sang Min was surprised he had stuttered. He felt as his insides squeeze sharply. "I – I prefer to stand."

"You're not getting a panic attack are you?" Ji Woo asked cautiously.

"I think I'm having PTSD." Sang Min answered seriously as Ji Woo hung his mouth opened. "You said I could have slept in the car throughout my wait for you guys. I couldn't."

Ji Woo nodded understandingly, he waved his hand, invited him to share. He never let go and he was certain Sang Min would passed out. He thought he was different since he last saw him. They met at Kamekona's truck at night when Sang Min managed to break out of prison again as he told him about the money search the Melchedech would use as a weapon against the Five-0s, first digging Internal Affairs. Sang Min almost forgotten about himself, and Ji Woo knew he had been different since they all escaped to Japan. Ji Woo remembered Sang Min being humorous, lively, but, mostly, he is sarcastic. Ji Woo thought this case had consumed Sang Min heavily that it changed him completely.

"I keep seeing him, in my head." Sang Min explained undertone, he chuckled again and he waver a finger, pointed himself critically once more. "Karma's a bitch, you know? Every time I close my eyes, he's still there." He gestured at the uniform that displayed the name. "He's a sick son of a bitch." He said under his breathe. "It's always those moments when myself and Lieutenant Kelly were being beaten senselessly by the prisoners. There's no way in hell that I will sleep."

"You got Evelyn to put you to sleep and you know she won't give up." Ji Woo warned him. "You need to close those wounds, why the hell are you a freaking stubborn federal agent, walks alone and it doesn't hurt to call your Five-0s buddies to tell them! It also doesn't hurt to be shameful to even bloody cry about it, because at the end of the day, we're all humans!"

Sang Min looked at Ji Woo with his one eye closed.

"Since when did you become such a wise old man, yah?" asked Sang Min lightly, touched by his care.

Ji Woo grinned as he sees a little old self inside his eye.

"I'm glad you're opening up buddy. You know I love you babe." Ji Woo smirked as Sang Min stared at him bizarrely.

He knew he was not use to the word babe because Ji Woo was forcefully reminded of him, but, most of the time, Ji Woo was a sleaze bag and was a selfish bastard at times to shunt anyone he knows to use them as his shield. He was forcefully reminded of the Five-0s of his strange friendship with them. Danny was the one who does call him babe, a field trip to assist the Five-0s to search for Victor Hesse. He chose to break out, on the loose. Sang Min snorted, then, he let out half-a sobbed with a broken smile. He shook his head.

"You're a jerk sometimes, even the first time I met you and you're a crazy bastard. If I have a pick between you and McGarrett, I'll choose McGarrett even though he had no rules against his suspects." Sang Min replied stiffly.

Ji Woo looked insulted.

"What kind of friendship do we have then?" asked Ji Woo, clearly hurt. "If you prefer the Five-0s so much, why didn't you tell them you're a fed?"

Sang Min smiled at him humorously. He felt calmer now, the humour slowly blinds away his panic. He remembered his panic attack earlier, his heart felt as though it was squeezed out painfully.

"If I tell them I'm a federal agent, they will get burned. The Melchedech had already proved to us that they won't stop adding body bags!" Sang Min pointed out cynically about it. "I will – but, when they figured this out completely, I don't think I would see them for a very long time or properly reunited. Yes I love you guys more than them, but, I've seen them as family before and why they are family. That family is seriously tight!"

"Is it because they busted your pretty face up?" Ji Woo smiled happily as he managed to squeeze out the real Sang Min he knew.

"Okay – imagine you met that little hot surfer girl, which even I don't think you want to, because she's seriously spice up and if I were you, I keep your mouth shut about the lot of them. I met them and you had no idea what they're like and when you do meet her, I suggest you play, _nicely_! She broke my nose! Doesn't that tell you something? I won't flirt with her either so you can get your dirty head out of that gutter." Sang Min replied sternly.

Ji Woo looked surprised at him. He released him as he had held him firmly on the shoulder. Gladly, he smiled when Sang Min stood properly with his legs.

"Did you just defend that other family who hated your guts so much?" asked Ji Woo, flabbergasted. "Those bruises proved it on your face! That's some strange love buddy!"

Sang Min looked rather pleased with himself. He felt a lot calmer as the jokes flowed pleasantly through his veins, momentarily blocking out the horror memories he had contained and he knew Ji Woo all too well to flirt with women. He knew that was his trademark. He could imagine the Five-0s team being protective for Kono, who seemed to be a little sister to them as Sang Min was reminded of Danny, who threatened him to break every finger in his bone. Sang Min was certain that Ji Woo had certainly no idea how the team set the page on fire. He smirked at Ji Woo.

"It's a friendly reminder to keep your hands off her because I know you all too well, especially with your roving eyes. Now that you're officially married to Jini, you still flirt even undercover. I'm only looking out for my family and because you are a restless idiot, you'll be the first one to warn about the Five-0s. You hadn't met them in person, only I had undercover." Sang Min told him resolutely.

"You want help?" asked Ji Woo brightly. He wanted to helped him with his clothes and Sang Min eyes popped out.

Sang Min shot him a dangerous look as he pointed a finger at him, asserted his authority.

"You start flirting with men and become bisexual, I swear to God I'll repeat Detective Williams pages and set them on fire!" warned Sang Min aggressively. "Don't try to flirt with me, because I want to marry Evelyn."

"She's already married with you, you stupid snitch!" Ji Woo shot back, clearly shocked at his comment. "Why the hell would I flirt with men? I'm not gay!"

"Undercover marriage!" said Sang Min hotly, clearly infuriated with the flirty private investigator. "There's a difference!"

"Aren't you two lovebird sweethearts? You guys were all over each other!" Ji Woo argued, determined to win his argument he started with the fed. "Undercover or not, you only have eyes for her!"

"Shut up!" Sang Min snapped exasperated.

Ji Woo let out a loud laughed. He felt compensated that he managed to topple Sang Min's temper.

"Can you tell Sophie, I had already patch up and you can tell her about this lovely nurse, Leilani, another witness in prison. Tell her she's a woman who was rescued by Lieutenant Kelly. Please, so she doesn't worry." asked Sang Min and hopefully his reassurance won't give Evelyn a new set of heart attack about him. Ji Woo saluted him stupidly and left the toilet. He shut the door behind him. He set the briefcase down and opened to change.


	9. Lucky Ticket

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

**Author's note:**

AU for Hawaii Five-0 S03E13:

We know in the show that Chin Ho Kelly wakes up in the hospital with his family surrounded around him, but, a slight AU due to time frame for this story that he wakes up two weeks later, the time when Sang Min has to stage plan B to prevent further blood bath.

* * *

**Lucky ticket**

**Part 3 of chapter 2**

[Two weeks after]

[Honolulu International Airport]

[9.30pm – 4am, 7 hours ago]

* * *

**[NCIS Korea]**

* * *

Sang Min is the only one who called Evelyn by her real name and he had created a new identity for her safety. He called her by her real name because it was the woman whom he cherished deeply. He felt wrong with the identity he had given her and not once, had he call her by her fake name because Evelyn was not the woman he knows. Sophie was the woman he is more attached to and it was the woman he vowed to marry once they climbed out of the hell hole they're locked in.

"Okay!" agreed Ji Woo obediently.

Ji Woo found himself face to face with a thunderous Evelyn, who looked ready to kill. Ji Woo smiled hopefully as he held two hands in the air. Then, placed his hands gently on her shoulder.

"How bad is he?" asked Evelyn oppressively. She pointed a firm finger at him. "Don't you dare say he's fine and cover for his stupid mistakes!" She warned him fiercely.

Ji Woo deep his hands back into his pocket.

"Raw and dead looking skin on his stomach and it looked like a cigarette burned. Well, at least on the plus side it explained why he walked funny." Ji Woo reported to her reluctantly. "He admitted he was tortured.

He had been treated, by a nurse, Leilani – another witness who knows him as a fed now. Lieutenant Kelly rescued her from prison. Agent Sang Min, met her again in the hospital. You have to ask him how he done it. Rest assured, he got his wound check out and it was serious. He said it was a burn cigarette. It's all bandage up." Ji Woo said hastily.

Evelyn let out a deep sighed of relief.

"He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks." Evelyn smiled sadly about it. "The undercover really got to him. He's not having any coffees." She smirked.

"Well, he's a one lucky bastard. Unintentionally, he got a free ticket out from prison. He's lucky not to end up like Agent DoSoo." Ji Woo said perilously.

Evelyn nodded. She smiled gracefully when she saw Sang Min hobbled out of the men's toilet, his coat hung the wrong way around. She laughed lightly and went over to fix it for him.

Sang Min looked a messed. She noticed his badge gleam against his belt, then his holster with his gun attach to it. She kissed his injured broken nose and brushed lightly on top of his clean short hair that was badly messed up. She noticed some cuts on his side. She smiled as she felt the comfort, his breathe that settled against her smooth olive skin. Sang Min hugged her while she laughed lightly as she fixed up his coat for him.

"I need my painkillers. Can I get some food, liquid food only." Sang Min requested. He twitched a little as he felt the pain continue to stung him and he was surprised when Evelyn held his hand firmly when he was about to scratch his stomach. His bruise really hurt like a bitch, badly.

Evelyn sighed and smiled happily at him.

"Well, pumpkin soup is the only meal that's available in the cafe shop." smiled Evelyn approvingly at him. "I'm sorry I threw you out that hard. How's your butt?"

Sang Min stared at Evelyn in amazement and shot an implicated stare at Ji Woo's way, who automatically wavered his arms in surrender.

"I didn't do anything!" said Ji Woo defensively.

"It's not his fault this time – undercover marriage, remember?" replied Evelyn sneakily about her answer. She had shifted the fault back to Sang Min.

"So is my fault – you know that visit doesn't exist, remember? My ass was supposed to be in jail! So, I'm the bad influence here?" said Sang Min severely. Evelyn merely smiled genially at him. She nodded. She sighed in relief as she hugged him cautiously, careful not to hurt his sore stomach.

Sang Min held her close and he didn't care that his stomach hurt, he felt relief just to see her alive. At the same time, he felt guilty just to pull Evelyn into danger. He had promised himself not to pull her into danger, the choices for the Five-0s to survive relies on Evelyn. Evelyn grinned against his chest and she felt secured being this close to him. She sighed deeply.

"It's good to have you back again, Agent Sang Min." Evelyn told him in a low voice gratefully. Every day, she's scared for Sang Min being shot at and she could understand completely why Rachel divorce Danny, Danny faced danger everyday the same way Sang Min does.

"You know you don't have to be so formal, right?" said Sang Min kindly.

"You saved my life twice. Of course I want to be formal. I never got to thank you properly." said Evelyn sadly. "Everything went all blindly and we didn't even have the time to consult about it."

Ji Woo made to mimed a vomit behind them as he slouched his way back to the coffee table.

"I saw that!" said Sang Min sharply at Ji Woo who waved dismissively at them.

Evelyn grinned. She placed her hand on his chest.

"Let's get you something to eat." Evelyn smiled generously as she walked with him back to the coffee table.

"I'll have coffee." Sang Min mumbled.

"Tea!" Evelyn scolded him as she grabbed her purse.

"You know when was the last time I had tea?" asked Sang Min horror-struck at the thought of having tea again, the last time he had tea, was when Hetty gave him one and he was knocked out for a week, then, the next when he was back on his feet for his case and shot Evelyn's father who threatened to take her life away, Sang Min turned in his badge and his gun after the case and allowed suspension to roll over. The next he knew, he was accused of murder for Nakamura Hwang.

Evelyn smiled at him knowingly and smirked playfully.

"Yeah, you really snored like a big baby. Sam wanted to stuff you with a pillow. You were a distraction on his paperwork." said Evelyn lightly.

"A pillow?" asked Sang Min, clueless.

"Of course you wouldn't have known, then again, you were knocked out pretty good. You drove him crazy enough and he couldn't wake you because of Hetty's orders. She wanted to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid."

Evelyn told him warmly about it.

"No, I didn't – can I please have my coffee still?" asked Sang Min desperately like a small kid. "A small one."

"A tea and a small coffee. Do I have to put you to sleep?" asked Evelyn crossly as she sent him a look.

Sang Min held her back. He really does not want to sink himself into a nightmare he could not block out, especially when they were about to stage plan B.

"I can't stomach anything. I think liquid will do for now." Sang Min told her truthfully as Evelyn's eyes looked as though it would fall out of its socket. "I really do not want to sleep and I promise to tell you everything properly." He comforted her as he clasped his hands into hers.

"What was the last food you have?" asked Evelyn anxious for his health.

"Nothing, but I am certain I would throw up." Sang Min answered honestly.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do – if we were in a Chinese restaurant, I would have ordered porridge for you."

Sang Min kissed her on her head. Evelyn smiled sadly at him as she saw how painful he looked when he awkwardly walked back to his team. Sang Min felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. Adam placed his hand on his shoulder, he looked distressed at him.

"Thank you, I needed those." Sang Min admitted to him gratefully.

"Did they ever find out which agency you were in?" asked Adam curiously as he sat down next to him.

"I finished them when McGarrett came in with his team to collect Lieutenant Kelly. Lieutenant Kelly had been out for two weeks. Yeah, I went to see him in the hospital. He looks way better than I did. That's for sure." said Sang Min affectionately as he laughed sensitively due to his experience in prison. He addressed to Adam who merely listened to him. "I heard your girl talking to Detective Williams, worried he won't wake up."

"Well, I texted Kono and asked about Chin's condition." Adam offered his phone to him and hoped it would bring comfort to Sang Min regardless how much the Five-0s hated him. Sang Min gingerly took his phone. He smiled at the text and felt glad for Chin.

'**Chin just woke up. He's a little blur, but, he's tough. The doctor said he was relatively lucky. I'll keep you posted about Chin. Call me later Adam and thank you Adam, it really means. I love you.'**

Sang Min smirked at the last three words. Adam cleared his throat. Sang Min gave an evil leer when he caught a glimpsed of a photo on his phone that was Adam and Kono.

"Anything she should be aware of?" asked Adam vigilantly to Sang Min who looked absently for awhile.

Sang Min pinched the water from Ji Woo's direction. He played with his water with a spoon and momentarily convulsed at his own symptom. He looked from Adam, Ji Woo and Jini who stared at him rather watchfully at his mental state.

They knew he was different.

"PTSD." Sang Min informed them moodily. He saw them looked puzzled. He looked at Adam. "Tell Officer Kalakaua, her boss would know what it is. He's a Navy SEAL after all."

"McGarrett, right?" asked Jini curiously. "He's a Navy SEAL and the leader for the Five-0s right? I thought he's a little like you." She smiled at Sang Min as she pictured the personality resemblance. Sang Min shifted his eye back to Jini as he listened to her compliment. "Well, doesn't he take a lot of risk? You take a lot of risk."

"Okay, that's fair." Sang Min agreed and gave a small smile to her.

"Hey, she will start to be suspicious, how am I going to tell her?" asked Adam sharply. "She'll know something up! She's a cop!" he hissed pointing out the trouble. Sang Min smiled understandably. He took his phone from him. "What, you're going to expose yourself?" He asked, fear for his insanity.

"Watch and learn a little something for communication." Sang Min then laughed as he remembered what Danny told him.

"What's so funny?" asked Evelyn as she passed him his orders he had requested while she sat next to him.

"Oh no, do you remember when you put out the act, and when I was in the car, Detective Williams went crazy because I pushed his button a little too much. Then, he told me I have zero communication." answered Sang Min, he smiled broadly about Danny's lectures that rung forcefully through his ear.

"Adam's worried how to tell Lieutenant Kelly. I don't sleep because I had PTSD. I lost the count of days. If Lieutenant Kelly refused to sleep and experience the same flashback I had, which I don't blame them, those prisoners were a real bitch. He should sought assistant before his symptoms become worse."

Evelyn squinted at Sang Min and the oncoming lecture was stopped when Sang Min gave her a light smile at her way.

"I promise I will get help and if I don't get help, I wouldn't be able to carry the lot of you." Sang Min assured her. "Look at our situation, I can't and coffee will do for the mean time to stop me from passing out and I know it's bad. If I'm shut in the hospital, I'll be landed for mental institution. They'll think I'm graded beyond insanity. I still need to look after you and Simon."

"So, how would you tell them about this PTSD?" asked Evelyn gently. She placed her hand against his back.

Sang Min did not need to type out when he saw the next few messages from Kono and before he could read it, Adam snatched his phone back from him.

"It's too early to tell, but, by the looks of it, Chin can go home. McGarrett offered for the team to crashed at his place. He wanted to make sure he's not experiencing PTSD – Post Traumatic Syndrome Disorder." said Adam as he read aloud his message to his team after he read it once. He looked up at Sang Min and looked at him solemnly. "You really know your stuff."

Evelyn noticed Sang Min's hand shook automatically. She closed her hand into hers. She nodded at him encouraging him to opened up his experience and she knows he's a type of person to disclose his emotions or to share any traumas, even when he was still an agent, he's still distant to opened up. She knew other than this prison riot, she knew there was a lot more wounds for him to sew. She wanted to helped him and she knew that Sang Min always shut her out, for fear for the danger he placed her in.

Sang Min heaved a deep sighed and there was a moment of silent as he started to explain about the riot.

"Military marines often experience PTSD – they get panic attacks, flashback, some place they can rarely be in that made themselves completely different. You would rather not sleep, because every time you sink in, you're there. A week before Lieutenant Kelly arrived, I was burned with a cigarette on my stomach, then they hit me. After Lieutenant Kelly arrived and they exposed my identity, they went more wild after I set that fire for hope to assist Lieutenant Kelly to get out. He's the only one who knows I'm a fed. He doesn't have a clue which agency. The warden wanted answers for Kaleo. They almost killed Lieutenant Kelly with a black garrotte, that's how I knew they were working with the Melchedech. Lieutenant Kelly had my back."

"You got a lucky ticket. We were going to bust you out." Jini told him respectfully. She looked up to him because he was devoted strongly at what he fought for and a split second that Operation Joseon, was the fifth year for them it was still ongoing.

"I'm glad you didn't Jini – you didn't see how insane they were because even if you guys come to get me out, all of you would have been killed." Sang Min told her reasonably. He placed a comfort hand on her arm. "Don't feel bad and if it's anyone's fault, it's the Melchedech. They're the ones who started all of this and who did those blood baths. Like you said, it was one hell of a lucky ticket. I appreciate the offer." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Aren't we like the same family the Five-0s are?" said Jini pointedly about it. "It's good to have you back, Agent Sang Min Tseo." She said in a low whisper as she leaned forward to his ear. Sang Min smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, it's good to see you guys again." Sang Min agreed as he looked at his team appreciatively. "It's good to be home." He nodded.

"We'll let you eat up first. We got a couple of hours to spare anyway." said Adam, smiling as he patted him on his back. "Then, when you're ready, we'll roll it out."

"Couple of hours..." muttered Sang Min. He looked sharp and paranoid suddenly. "Were you guys tailed?"

"Yes we are. They know that you were in the uniform. So, how would you like to play out?" asked Jini as she smiled, knowing that Ji Woo was not the only temporarily leader on the team, but, she also knew that Sang Min gets annoyed easily when he becomes too bored.

"I got several ideas." Sang Min beamed at her. "We're all prepared right?"

Jini slipped him a white enveloped.

"They know about you. Ji Woo received that when he was pretending to be an air steward on the plane." Jini explained as she looked highly amused at his role play. "It was one of the Melchedech and we hung them loosely in the toilet, so you know."

Sang Min chuckled, he was about to spoon himself with pumpkin soup Evelyn had got him, but, now that he's paranoid again, he had lost his appetite.

"This just keeps getting better and better, I can't even eat my food." Sang Min complained as he twitched a little.

"Of course you can, look, I disabled a couple of cameras earlier the moment we landed. So, we're good." Jini assured him. "Can you please try to relax for awhile? I know you don't sit still." Jini smiled lightly at him as she clap a hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't sit still." agreed Evelyn as she grinned at Sang Min brightly.

"I'll give you half an hour." said Jini, she took her bag and luggage with her. Sang Min looked up at Evelyn as she gave him an earwig.

"Aren't you going to keep me company awhile?" asked Sang Min hopefully.

Evelyn looked entertained at him and her lips split into a huge grinned. She kissed his broken nose.

"I'm sorry you got hit. I'll take care of you and no arguments!" said Evelyn affectionately at Sang Min. She snatched the envelope off Sang Min and hit Ji Woo on the head as he had mimed a vomit at them behind their back.

"What did I do?" asked Ji Woo, defensively he looked upset as his eyes watered hurtfully.

"Easy cupcake," Sang Min told her gently. He held her arm gently as he gave a sympathetic look at Ji Woo.

"I wish he gives us a private moment!" snapped Evelyn as she glared at the private investigator. "Why does he have a roving eye?" asked Evelyn frantically at Ji Woo who coward with his arms over his head. Jini groaned and pulled Ji Woo's ear painstakingly.

"Buddy, I told you to watch yourself." Sang Min gave a mocking concerned at Ji Woo with a huge smile spread across his face.

"I can take care of you?" asked Evelyn, repeatedly.

"Of course you can, I would like that." agreed Sang Min, sincerely to her.

"I'll talk you through this, okay?" said Evelyn lightly as she nodded at the earwig she had given him.


	10. Chapter 3 Compromise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

**Author's note:**

RECONSTRUCTED

Now, here is the ordering for Chapter 3

- Chapter 3 Compromise

- Part 1 of chapter 3 Prime Suspect

- Part 2 of chapter 3 Trust

- Part 3 of chapter 3 The gold bar, Joseon bank note

I remember my original story was called: The Lone Wolf, using the yellow package - I thought it is very fitting for this chapter as how the team was compromise and hopefully it makes further sense.

I also planned to develop Sang Min's childhood background, his history between Callen and Hetty are very strong. While he is a lost kid, he had at least got to know his little sister, SoRan. I plan to develop more flashback for Sang Min's childhood past for the second crossover when he had PTSD symptoms and his childhood is not the only one that consume his fear, but, his team's death had nearly crush him completely.

There will be a time when Sang Min does experience blackout.

* * *

**Compromise**

**Chapter three**

[Honolulu International Airport]

[10.00pm – 4am, 6 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

Sang Min sat by the coffee shop with Ji Woo. He finished off his pumpkin soup Evelyn had ordered for him. He then drank the coffee plus tea. Ji Woo stared at Sang Min worriedly at the combination drink. He wouldn't be surprised if Sang Min would rushed to the toilet and puke out. Personally, Ji Woo thought he had overloaded himself with bad combination. Ji Woo glanced at his watch while he studied the fed. He was pleased to know that he had seen the old Sang Min, but, he had also seen the new Sang Min. He estimated for ten minutes. Sang Min looked pale after he doused his food down, then, he looked sick. He grabbed a bottle of water from where Adam had sat and gulped like a gold fish.

Ji Woo split into a playful smile. He switched on his bug on his ear. He counted under his breathe as he watched his watch Sang Min. Sang Min rested his head on his arm and hoped as though his arm was a cooler, in fact, his arm was like a heater. He switched on his earwig and moaned. He could almost hear the smile from Evelyn's voice as she giggled. Evelyn was stationed in the van by the huge parking lot at the airport. She was station with Jini and Adam.

"I told you not to take coffee, didn't I?" asked Evelyn as she looked proud about her lecture for him. "Coffee's a bad mixture and I'm thinking Simon had picked up that bad habit from you. He's only twelve and he's already drinking coffee, that's bad and bad."

"He didn't get it from me – he got it from his mum." Sang Min argued defensively. Simon was his partner's son, he was Lydia's son. Lydia was his partner on the NCIS Korea team. Sang Min was nettled and was furious when Lydia had left without warning. He hadn't heard a hair that she was alive or not. He also knew Lydia had the bad habit for coffee drinker and was worse than Callen. He had seen her and Callen compete with coffee and thought they were beyond overboard.

"Would you like a run through for plan B?" asked Evelyn, worried for Sang Min's state of mind. "I mean, you were interrupted in prison by a couple of thugs." she said reasonably.

"I'm sorry I was late for the meeting." Sang Min mumbled.

"Is he okay Ji Woo?" asked Evelyn sharply.

"He looked green to me." answered Ji Woo, enjoyed Sang Min's state of condition. "Well, like you said, he should never mix coffee with anything. I also was going to suggest not pumpkin soup because he would get diarrhea and pumpkin is a vegetable."

"You're kidding right?" asked Sang Min as he looked up at Ji Woo and realised he was right.

"I'm sorry honey!" said Evelyn, she erupted with laughter along with Jini and Adam. "There was no porridge!"

"Why the hell is everyone laughing at me?" asked Sang Min, clearly offended while the happy giggles rung through his ear. He felt calmer, but, he can still hear a faint anxiety somewhere in his inside. "At least I'm not constipated!"

"We're laughing because we haven't consider your state of mind babe or your health. You are an idiot because you forgot about yourself." Evelyn scolded him firmly.

Sang Min raced to the toilet and cursed under his breathe.

"You're only human!" said Jini cheerfully while she snorted with laughter.

"Good-bye, Jini!" Sang Min shot back angrily as he turned off his bug.

Sang Min disappeared into the men's toilet once more.

"Check on him." said Evelyn to Ji Woo firmly.

"Come on sweetheart, give him ten minutes and it's all he needs. You do not want to push his button the wrong way around. The further you pushed him, the less he would opened up to us. We just steered him the right direction, calm down a little, okay?" asked Ji Woo desperately. He took the briefcase with him from the table, then, his luggage.

"You got a point. But, Jini also spotted a few Melchedech somewhere in the shops. I think they were watching us before." answered Evelyn.

"You know he'll be pissed, if he's interrupted?" asked Ji Woo notably.

"We'll keep you posted." agreed Evelyn nonchalantly.

"Can you estimate how long they are to burn us?" asked Ji Woo, curious.

"It's too early." answered Evelyn promptly. "They looked like they were just discussing tactics. We don't have audio quality, so, that's the down side."

Ji Woo glanced at his watch and smiled to himself. He ambled into the men's toilet and he heard a flushed issued inside the toilet. He left the luggage at the side of the toilet.

"You feel better?" called Ji Woo vibrantly at him.

Sang Min groaned. He stumbled out of the toilet and went over to the sink. He opened the tap and splashed himself some water to regenerate his heated face. Ji Woo noticed he looked warm, in a bad way.

"It's not diarrhea was it?" asked Ji Woo, empathetically. "Or is it a wound infection?" He noticed he shook slightly while he splashed continuously. "You looked flushed."

Sang Min nodded in agreement. He leaned against the wall and lifted his bared stomach that looked dead.

"I think it needs stitches, god, I hate needles." said Sang Min scowled bitterly as he could visualised the small needle. He winced slightly.

"You should be in the hospital." said Ji Woo, reproachable.

"Are you kidding me?" said Sang Min, tensed and raising his voice slightly. "You keep this up with your ridiculous stunts, we'll both be killed before we even stage the operation!"

Ji Woo laughed and threw back his head a little.

"So, how would you like to play this out?" asked Ji Woo chirpily at him.

"Turn that off." said Sang Min rather weakly, as he indicated the bug on his ear. "I finished my round of vomit."

"What?!" yelled Evelyn through Ji Woo's ear. Ji Woo jumped slightly.

"See you later!" said Ji Woo, who grinned at Sang Min and click his bug off and cut off the women's lecture off them. Ji Woo sat down next to him.

"I got a job for you and Jini, you know that right?" asked Sang Min thoughtfully about the rest of his plan.

Sang Min struggled slightly as he took off his badge from his belt. He took out a yellow package from his coat inside, then slipped his badge in. He placed his hand on Ji Woo's back.

"My badge is for Lieutenant Kelly. I never got the chance to explained it to him." said Sang Min as he smiled sadly about it. "He'll call for the agency I'm working for to dig out my case."

Ji Woo sighed deeply as he pocketed his yellow package into his white coat.

"So, if I could re-call our plan." said Ji Woo slowly.

"Your plan, this was all your idea – staging plan B. Sometimes, I think you and McGarrett should go on a date." Sang Min laughed stupidly. "I thought I was crazier." He clapped his hand on his back firmly.

"But, you agree on this – " Ji Woo pointed out triumphantly as though it was Sang Min's fault at the same time.

"Unwillingly, Ji Woo." Sang Min corrected, sagely. "I didn't skip a dance to say yes I'll wing it, happily."

Ji Woo smiled and sighed again.

"Okay, let me get something straight – when Lieutenant Kelly realised that your team is murdered, he will reach for other NCIS to pull out your case and at the same time, confirmed your identity. I think they would reached for Henrietta Lange, your grandma, right?" asked Ji Woo curiously, "Why do you call her a grandma? No wonder you get so many fists because of your stupid mouth." Ji Woo grinned snidely at him. Sang Min smiled at his comment.

"I call her a grandma because she's the one who picked up me and my little sister after that crazy woman inside the car." answered Sang Min sullenly. "I call her a grandma because she was kind enough to offer a roof over our heads, many people are very ugly nowadays."

"The question is, why exactly did she picked you up?" asked Ji Woo pointedly.

"She knew my parents were CIAs." answered Sang Min absently about it. "She told me my mum wanted her children to be as far as away as possible and never meant to leave us." It was his turned to sighed, he looked bothered about it. "I respect her because she was very kind to my little sister and I realised why she didn't separate us. Agent Callen got separated from his older sister when they were kids. I didn't think that she wanted it to happened to us and she told me she wanted to prevent another wound."

"After you were suspended in L.A.?" asked Ji Woo, surprised.

"Yeah, before I left with my team. I was close to Callen because we both grew up in L.A. on the streets for awhile, that was before we got shifted to different orphanage. I met him when a few teenagers tried to kill him in a dumpster."

"So that's why you threw those thugs to the dumpster for the rubbish truck to grill them alive." said Ji Woo proudly.

"They deserve it, Callen didn't." Sang Min stated fondly. "It was my little sister who got attach to him, because every time I work for a family friend of mine, who's a very good chef, he looks out for her when I tried to survive for me and my little sister. When I walked into them, my little sister threw a knife that almost ended me in the hospital. Callen taught her to be street smart and self defence." He smirked as he remembered SoRan's shocked face about his sudden appearance when they were teenagers.

"What did he do as, when he was a kid?" asked Ji Woo, curious.

"I never knew. He was distant at most things. He eventually opened up to me about it when I gave him space. He told me, when he offered me to crash in at his place after I was suspended, he said that SoRan asked about relationship advice how to win DoSoo. She placed a bug under his car which caught him and Sam by surprised. He did a variety of jobs with my little sister and sometimes with a few dangerous jobs he done as a kid, he made sure my little sister was with me. He knows a couple of kids who was very into drugs and didn't want my little sister to be associated with them. He was a good man, Callen." Sang Min smiled sadly.

"Sounds like you two had a huge history." commented Ji Woo, keen to learn more about him.

"We did. Those kids we threw, came back to him in retaliation and he found out, they were high on drug addiction. They saw myself and my little sister, sees my little sister as a soft target. Callen warned me to stay with my little sister at all cost, told me to make sure she work a lot for my uncle, warned me that they were a dangerous gangsters. He left that night and I got worried about him when he did. So, when he didn't show up couple of days later. I went searching for him on the streets, every places we ever crashed in, I looked. Then, I found he was beaten and those kids was about to be finish him off. He wanted to find those drugs and burn it off so they couldn't feed it to my little sister. My uncle found out what happened, understood our situation, offer him a shelter and set a rifle against those kids to scare them off. They were violent, too much drugs in their system. If it weren't for Callen, I say me and my little sister would had got kidnapped and killed. He was a real street smart. You want to crash in, he knows the spots very well and not once he allowed SoRan to be under the rain." Sang Min nodded to Ji Woo.

"You two sounded really close." said Ji Woo, appreciated the fact that Sang Min opened up a little about his life.

"Yeah... thing is, he had no idea that my little sister is gone." answered Sang Min, bitterly about the news he had to dish out to Callen. They were almost family and had each other's back. "He told me at times that SoRan was a little overboard when it comes to making money, so, he had to drugged her with tea to regenerate and before she cause more trouble to end up in the hospital." He laughed. He remembered SoRan was in Callen's arms when he brought her to the restaurant, where he work for his uncle. He remembered his amusement and how well he managed to calm SoRan's workaholic.

"I'm sure he'll understand and I'm sure he'll grill Han Jin Oh." Ji Woo consoled him, assuring.

"Yeah, he would." agreed Sang Min, grimly. "I think he'll probably kill him. That would only paint Callen dirty."

Sang Min eyed on the yellow package in Ji Woo's pocket.

"You got a plan B yourself?" asked Sang Min and he smiled calmly at him.

"Undercover again, to the hospital." agreed Ji Woo. "I'm sure Jini would love this one."

Sang Min patted him on his back lightly.

"What's inside that luggage?" asked Sang Min as he pointed at the luggage that was left by the door.

Ji Woo made a popping noise with his tongue.

"Let's see, I got burn phones, bugs and laptops – all the resources you asked us to took before your inmates got suspicious." answered Ji Woo victoriously.

"Good man, my sister's laptop?" asked Sang Min for confirmation.

"Yes indeed!" agreed Ji Woo happily. "I also got all the uniforms well prepared! How about you?"

"Anything I could take from prison." answered Sang Min, satisfied. "We're all operational buddy."

"I better turn on my bug before the women kills me – they spotted the Melchedech earlier." Ji Woo informed him steadily as Sang Min stared at him incredulously with a sour face.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" said Sang Min in his fast pace usual talk, now, he's more paranoid than before. Ji Woo grinned at him broadly.

"I got your back." Ji Woo assured him as he clicked on his bug.

"Yeah?" criticized Sang Min hotly, "I had to save your sorry ass from my team when they hunted your ass for conviction for Kevin's murder! How did that go, huh?" he pointed out with an ugly look on his face. He remembered he was caught by DoSoo, SoRan, Lee and Kim all who were all unwilling to shoot Sang Min in the face because he was their leader. SoRan gave him a long earbashing which hurt his ear badly. He didn't know how long his little sister gave him a lecture, but, Sang Min never gave Ji Woo in. He remembered DoSoo punched him in the face for being an idiot. "I had to sit in jail for you!" He added loudly to Ji Woo.

"You two have some serious issue." Jini commented through her bug. "Did you guys just make out?" asked Jini, jokingly.

"No!" shouted Sang Min and Ji Woo in unison, the pair of them looked revolted at the thought of it.

"Hey! He's married alright! My marriage was undercover work and I'll be marrying Sophie once this hell hole is all over!" snapped Sang Min, clearly affronted at Jini's comment. "I'm not gay! Sure he calls me babe, but it's a bromance thing! Okay?!" He raised his voice, a little higher than usual.

"You hadn't proposed to Sophie properly." Jini stifled her laughter.

"I just did!" said Sang Min rather dramatically.

"Don't talk rubbish!" said Evelyn, wondering if he was fooling around as usual.

"Of course I'm not talking rubbish, cupcake! I'm serious here! I don't want to look over my shoulder constantly, okay?! I can understand how Callen felt when he was shot five times! That's not fun and it sucks being shot at!"

"Did you just use her as a shield?" asked Jini, protectively, at how much influence Ji Woo had done on Sang Min.

"What?" yelped Sang Min loudly. "No! She's my life, you idiots!" He scolded his team sharply. "I got a lot to make up to her and I will ask the question!"

In the white van, Evelyn flushed with deep embarrassed at how serious Sang Min can be and this time, he really was not joking. Jini and Adam all wore the evil look painted on their faces' as they smirked snidely at her. Evelyn rubbed her hand on her forehead. She felt her cheeks heated up.

"Do you know how awkward it is to even propose? You're all the way in the toilet and we're all the way in the van!" said Evelyn, hoping for the worse to bypassed. Ji Woo burst off laughing.

"You know she got a point – come on, be a gentleman babe." said Ji Woo, he grinned like a clown as he patted lightly on his chest.

"Okay, fine! Maybe when we see Rachel, I'll propose in that house!" answered Sang Min clearly stung at his surprise being destroyed.

"Uh, when we see Rachel?" asked Jini, confused at this sudden plan.

"That's right!" agreed Sang Min strictly. "Look, if we want to succeed this plan B – because you know how many flaws there are in this insanity plan of yours!" Sang Min shot Ji Woo a filthy look. Ji Woo smiled rather appreciatively. "We need to have at least have plan A to E, to ensure the Five-0s are still safe. Didn't you tell me that Nakamura Hwang busted you and Adam?" asked Sang Min as he addressed to Evelyn and Adam, curious. "You said when you babysat for Grace and Simon, Nakamura saw you and knew what we were planning to do because it explained a lot that my cover was blown. Then, you and Ji Woo got busted after you stole some information that was important with the Internal Affairs against the Five-0s, for negotiation with Victor Hesse! I hope your pretty faces wasn't shown on the camera and I don't know how you two managed to snuck into their headquarters. That's trespassing! You see why I'm more paranoid with security?" added Sang Min, clearly agitated.

Jini cleared her throat.

"I hate to interrupt the sweet bromance, but, it looks like you'll have a pack of presents heading your way." announced Jini as she elevated her voice firmly.

Jini was inside the van with the laptop on her lap. She smirked at the guards with pride. The bugs she placed on them was on their boots. She was not only to eyed on the guards, she eyed on the Melchedech who she had bug on earlier from the plane when she arrived with her team.

"Fantastic, how many are we talking about, Jini?" asked Sang Min, he stiffened and he stood up. He rubbed his stomach slightly. It itched like hell.

"Seven." responded Jini promptly, her body uptight as she squinted critically at the Melchedech. "Yeah, it's them. I just saw them touch for their black garrotte. That's their favourite kind of weapon, right?"

"Thank you, Jini!" said Sang Min appreciatively. "Go – Go!" urged Sang Min who dragged Ji Woo away from the toilet. "They take a photo of you, you're dead! You're a prime suspect!"

Ji Woo was so reluctant to leave the toilet as he looked worried for Sang Min's injuries. Ji Woo earned a punched on his nose from Sang Min.

"I don't need you to babysit my sorry ass!" shouted Sang Min warningly at him as Ji Woo glared at his fist.

"Shit Agent Sang, why the hell you always like to go Lone Wolf for!" snapped Ji Woo bitingly at him.

"Because you're a freaking stubborn private investigator, that's why I hit you! Do you want me to give you a round two or something?" asked Sang Min, stressed. "Hurry up!"

Ji Woo shot him a dirty look at Sang Min's way. Sang Min didn't care as he had shoved the two briefcases at a random toilet, left all the toilet cubicles opened purposely and slid into one toilet.

"Did he just punch you on the nose?" asked Jini who had heard a loud thud.

Ji Woo, she frowned about it.

"Yeah, he did!" agreed Ji Woo, his noise muffled from his bloodied nose. "I hate it when he does that!"

"He loves you a lot." said Evelyn passionately, "I hate to say, but, Agent Sang Min got a good instinct and he does have a point that you are still a wanted man for Kevin's murder."

"I was setup! You didn't see the stupid snitch's stomach!" cinched Ji Woo. Jini and Evelyn grinned at each other. "He knows how to make me feel bad! He's a freaking emotional blackmailer!"

The second Ji Woo walked out of the men's toilet, he found face to face with the Melchedech who immediately recognise him. Without hesitation, Ji Woo dislocated his arms and punched out its phone from under. He smashed him against the wall with his hand, then, a black garrotte swung over his throat, which click on his throat immediately. Ji Woo struggled for breathe, he tugged him forcefully, loosened his grip and slung him over his shoulder and strangle him with his arms around his neck. The man in his arms, slackened. Ji Woo pulled him along on time. Six more men charged straight into the men's toilet.


	11. Prime Suspect

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

* * *

**Prime suspect number one**

**Part 1 of chapter 3**

[Honolulu International airport]

[10.00pm – 4am, 6 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

Ji Woo clicked onto his bug on his ear once more, he looked anxiously as he spoke to Sang Min, who started singing in the toilet. Ji Woo looked horrified at his tune.

"Hey!" yelled Ji Woo loudly on top of his voice, his voice was still muffled, due to his blood nose Sang Min had given him. "If you say I'm crazy, so are you, you stupid baby snitch!"

"When I get out of this toilet, I'll dislocate your arm!" hissed Sang Min fumingly. "I told you to stay put, didn't I? You're the number one here, not me!"

"Oh yeah?" bickered Ji Woo irritably while the women groaned at their nonsense that flared up unexpectedly between them. Evelyn made a face, she was now forcefully reminded of Steve and Danny. Every time when Steve does something dangerous, Danny would fly off his rocket. "You're a federal agent who's also painted black with a high criminal record you stupid baby snitch! I told you to call me for back up! You can't even walk!"

"I don't need backup, you idiot! I told you, you're the number one prime suspect with a price on your head and I can walk you dumbass private investigator! I don't even need that hot surfer's boyfriend of hers to back me up either! I can take care of myself, fine! The only one I'll allow to look after me, is Sophie!" snapped Sang Min insultingly.

"You had diarrhea!"

"It was the freaking pumpkin soup!"

Evelyn and Jini burst off laughing. Evelyn hadn't meant to give Sang Min pumpkin soup, but, it was the only available liquid diet he was able to stomach due to his injury he had sustained.

"It was a wound infection!"

"Shut up, Ji Woo! Don't make me come out there or else I'll set a page on fire with McGarrett's playbook!" Sang Min rage furiously.

Sang Min was in a horrible position. He sat on the toilet sit with his legs tucked in uncomfortably. He felt his bruises ache on his stomach and almost felt the cramps. It wasn't the pumpkin soup, it was the blows he felt and remembered a hot sting pain shot through his insides which caused him to cramp up.

Sang Min swore foully under his breathe when one of the Melchedech had taken a photo as he had peeped under the gap and found him in one of the toilet cubicle. Sang Min launched himself at the door, swinging it into two of the men who fell back on the other side. Tackling the others, swinging one of their arms backwards, before snapping a neck with his hands.

The others received a kick to the back of the head, causing them to kneel backwards and fall to the concrete floor. He seize the phone that was taken with his photo and groaned in pain. He swore repeatedly under his breathe once more.

"Bloody perverts." Sang Min muttered under his breathe as he panted heavily. He took the phone from the first Melchedech who took his photo and deleted it then pocketed on his phone.

Sang Min took his briefcase and opened it on a bench. There were a variety of uniforms, duct tape and ropes. Smirking, he glanced at the Melchedech thoughtfully and thought they looked better in the orange uniform – the prisoner uniform. Distracted, Sang Min turned when he saw the toilet door opened and saw Ji Woo dragged another Melchedech man. He saw a faint line appeared on his throat. Ji Woo saw him stared, he then looked around and saw that Sang Min was halfway changing the Melchedech's clothes with the Melchedech. Perplexed, Ji Woo resumed back to his bickering with Sang Min and he looked at him disapprovingly.

"Whoa – whoa – whoa – whoa – whoa, what are you doing?" asked Ji Woo mystified at his madness. Sang Min had switched their suites to prisoners uniforms. "Who's the playboy now?"

"Hey, you're the only one with a roving eye!"

"Oh yeah, you care to share?"

Sang Min snorted. He stared at him disbelievingly. Then resumed his work and picked out two black garrottes from their pocket. He passed it to Ji Woo, who looked confused.

"You and Jini would need it, they will send more." answered Sang Min seriously. "Look, I'll explain later." He promised him sincerely. "We'll talk more freely once we're back inside the van. Come on." He clapped a hand on his shoulder. "No, you're not going undercover yet. There's still a plan that needs to be formulated." Sang Min stopped his walked out of the bathroom. He placed his arms on the wall as he felt his insides squeezed sharply, as though determined to snuffed him out painstakingly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Ji Woo as he noticed Sang Min had taken a sharp breathe slowly. Sang Min shook his head as he felt his panic attack bypassed for now. He had felt certain he would collapsed due to a lack of sleep. He had no idea how long he had slept, but, he was certain it was a syndrome of PTSD. He saw a split flashback, with the warden leered at him, with a toothless grinned and a knife, close to his face. Ji Woo's voice was tuned out.

"Agent Sang Min!" shouted Ji Woo loudly to shake him out.

Ji Woo shook him roughly as he stared frightened at the wall and it was as if the wall was the warden. The shook woke Sang Min's fears. Ji Woo looked curiously at him. He had never seen him act this way. Sang Min was very different and was not the old Sang Min he knew.

"Are you okay?" said Ji Woo, worried for his health and he gave a squeeze on his shoulder as though he needed to wake him again. "You sure you don't need a rest? You look like you need one."

"No," answered Sang Min shortly. He changed the subject. "Where's the vehicle? I'll parked my car next to yours."

"Is there something we should seriously know?" asked Ji Woo sternly.

"It's only minor." muttered Sang Min as he glared at the floor. He wished Ji Woo wouldn't talked to him about it. He was afraid he would do something reckless if he sinks into his nightmare.

"Don't drive!" Ji Woo searched his pocket for his key and he was determined for Sang Min not to take any risk, he knew something was terribly wrong. "I'll drive, just point, alright?"

Sang Min didn't hear him, all the while, he heard faint voices flowed scaringly in his ears and he almost heard the prisoners cheered frantically from the top and he almost forgot where he was. Ji Woo watched him cautiously and noted every action he had made thus far.

Sang Min was clearly out of it and he looked haunted about something. Ji Woo had no idea his state of condition. The lack of sleep, the injuries Sang Min had sustained along with the violence he had experience, had started to caught up with him.

Strangely, the voices that wove in and out of his ear, Sang Min listened half voice and heard Evelyn's voice. He jumped with a fright as though she was next to him. He was agitated.

"Ji Woo, what's going on?" asked Evelyn, curious through the bug.

"I'll talk later and give me a little more time to grill him alive." answered Ji Woo. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?" asked Jini, she frowned critically.

Ji Woo clicked off his bug. He shook Sang Min's keys in front of him. Sang Min realised the PTSD begun to wound up on him and he really does not need a lecture. Sang Min doesn't seemed to remember what he had told him. He looked confusedly at Ji Woo.

"You need to show me where your car is and I'll drive. You need to unwind a little, alright?" offered Ji Woo firmly to him. He noticed Sang Min was quite unfocused. Ji Woo repeated his offer one more time.

"Car... warden... Warrick..." Sang Min reeled off, it was more to himself and he sounded out of it. Instead of the entrance as he thought he led rightly, he approached to a guard instead and Ji Woo sharply steered him off to the right direction, out the right exit.

Ji Woo was seriously worried now. Sang Min repeated these words 'car', 'warden', 'Warrick', under his breathe and his words sounded like a mantra. Ji Woo stopped and tugged his arm forcefully to gain his attention.

Sang Min looked at Ji Woo with his one-eye closed.

"Do you remember where your car is?" asked Ji Woo gentle not to frightened him. He could tell throughout his lead, Sang Min looked as though he was about to achieve a seizure through his panic attack. Shit, if Sang Min collapsed now and end up in the hospital, it was more than likely that the Melchedech would seriously burned the surrogate team plus the Five-0s if they do not achieve to stage plan B. Ji Woo looked despairingly at him.

"Car... warden... Warrick..."

"That's right, your car – so, I can drive you and you should sleep." Ji Woo nodded encouragingly at him.

The word 'sleep' caught Sang Min's attention and he shook his head firmly. He was determined not to sleep, afraid he would visit that nightmare.

"No... I'm fine..." assured Sang Min shortly. "You want my car, right?"

"You do remember me, right?" tested Ji Woo as he squinted at his focus.

"Of course I remember you, you idiot. I influenced you enough to break into headquarters." Sang Min smiled at him as he clapped on his hand. He tried to retrieved his key but Ji Woo pulled it away from his reached and leapt backwards.

"For your own good, you son of a bitch!" yelled Ji Woo furiously. "I'm driving, because I had no idea, how safe it is for you to be in the car, alone! What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell was what for?" asked Sang Min as he turned his back and rubbed his chest lightly.

"_You_!" Ji Woo pointed a finger at him angrily, he pushed him roughly on his chest with his hand. "You weren't yourself, buddy! You scared the _shit_ out of me!" Sang Min looked puzzled and Ji Woo wasn't sure if he was playing a joke. "This is not a joke, do you know?"

"I'm sorry... I had minor PTSD, for now." answered Sang Min honestly. "I thought I was back at prison for awhile and forgot I was at the airport. I'm fine!"

Sang Min made to seize for his car keys.

"Hell you won't you stupid snitch!" snapped Ji Woo, he was relief to see there was a grim smile on Sang Min's. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about minor PTSD, what the hell is it?"

"I told you, Post Traumatic Syndrome Disorder." Sang Min stuff his hands into his pocket. "I don't know when I can get help, you know this plan B must be stage or else we're all going to die!"

"Let me ask you a question, alright?" asked Ji Woo heatedly as he seized his shirt roughly while Sang Min smiled at the sudden furious Ji Woo. "Are we going to expect PTSD from you now or something?"

"I'm not sure if it's permanent." answered Sang Min. "I'm sorry if I weren't normal... I only realised when I got out... that's why I asked Adam if Lieutenant Kelly experienced PTSD. I'm sorry."

"I can help you sleep." spoke Evelyn, soothingly.

Sang Min jumped as though she was right next to her. He had realised his bug was still on.

"I'll put you to sleep." said Sang Min with a small smile.

Ji Woo groaned at them. The lovebirds didn't care that they were making out, even in public.

"I think you need it more sweetheart. Adam is quite keen to punch you senseless if you do anything stupid again."

Sang Min could hear her voice laughed.

"He's doing it for Officer Kalakaua?" grunted Sang Min.

"No, we're all here to pick you up and we hate it when you all gone Lone Wolf, we just want our sensible leader back. You are a selfish bastard sometimes." said Adam in an injured voice. "I know Kono would when she sees you next."

"So, would you choose us instead of Five-0s?" asked Jini as she smirked.

"Of course my own family, you know that, Jini! That's a prejudice question!" answered Sang Min, grateful at their care.

"How far are you out now?" asked Evelyn lightly. "You want directions?"

"I'm okay." Sang Min sniffed. He was determined not to break down. He remembered Warrick's cold stare and felt his skin shivered slightly. "Ji Woo can lead the way. I'll talk more about it sometimes."

"We'll see you in twenty." answered Jini gladly. "You really do know how to scare us sometimes."

"My apologies, Jini!" replied Sang Min sincerely.

"I wish you stop apologising and we get that with federal agents, once undercover, it can really change the whole you. We just want you to know, you're not alone and you should never go on Lone Wolf." said Jini, concerned.

"I appreciate the gesture, it's very thoughtful. I'll keep it in mind." agreed Sang Min. He felt their warmness on him, their offer of companionship.

Sang Min nodded at Ji Woo. He gladly allowed him to steer him to the right direction, until, Ji Woo smacked him at the back of his head with his hand to realised it was the warden's car he needed to lead for.

"That's for punching my nose!" said Ji Woo, earnestly.

"Strange bromance." muttered Sang Min, smiling sadly about himself as he realised how deep his PTSD had developed over the period.


	12. Trust

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

* * *

**Trust**

**Part 2 of chapter 3**

[Honolulu International Airport]

[10.00pm – 4am, 6 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

The phone buzz in Evelyn's pocket. Evelyn sighed and waited for the caller to stopped. She was anxious as she stared at the caller. Then, she waited for the voice mail to sound out on the phone when Sang Min and Ji Woo arrived at the van. Ji Woo knocked on the van gently. Jini slid it opened and Sang Min split into a warm smile when he heard Danny's voice, rage out in the opened from Evelyn's phone. Evelyn goggled at Sang Min, who looked as though he needed a pick-me-up. Clearly, Sang Min really needed sleep and he looked woebegone.

Danny's voice rang out in the opened and Sang Min snorted in the van when he heard his voice. He had to stopped himself from laughing, because, Danny was still clueless about him. Evelyn even looked apologetically about it, because she got close to Danny and for the past three years, when Sang Min was a pain in the butt for causing mayhem, Evelyn made Danny believed with her cover story as an administrator plus her background as Korean language that she learned plenty from Simon. Sang Min and Evelyn stared at each other for awhile, while they heard Danny's voice.

"Evelyn, this is Detective Daniel Williams of Five-0. You need to pick up your son. I do not want to have to take a page out of Steve's playbook. I know this is not like you at all not to respond. You should know us by now and I don't want to think what Steve will do, he will fly in from your rooftop or who knows what other things he will do. So, just to simplify a simple solution and that is, to call me. If you don't call me by tonight or the third week, third week Evelyn – you heard me – if you don't, I will kick down your door. You told me it was the flight delay last week. What's your excuse this week? Call me, it's not that difficult to pick up your phone and dial my number which you memorise it so well." Evelyn closed her eyes as she finished Danny's stupid rants she knew all too well. She had seen the bickering between Danny and Steve.

Sang Min reached for her hand and consoled her when she looked upset about the price to leave Simon behind. He knew how she felt. Simon had been abandoned before and Sang Min understood how he felt, because as a kid himself, he was abandoned with the American woman who seemed to be an escort which was the last he had remembered. He hadn't have any memories with his parents, mainly with his little sister, whom he loved very much and had spoiled her to bits. It was Sang Min who pulled Simon up since he thought his own mother had abandoned him. Simon's real mother, Lydia, who is Sang Min's partner, was believed to be off the grid for five years and not a hair of evidence, that assured Sang Min that his partner was safe and sound. Lydia had kept it so well, plus very tight. Last three years, Evelyn had remarkably been close to Simon and treated him as her own.

Evelyn reluctantly looked up to Sang Min, who looked concerned when she looked upset about the situation.

"Hey, come here." said Sang Min as he offered his hand.

Evelyn climbed from her front sit to him as she buried her face onto his chest without hesitation. She hugged him while she cried out. She hadn't meant to, but, everything was so damned rushed and hadn't meant to leave Simon behind. Evelyn felt so guilty. Sang Min saw her tears leaked out from her long eyelashes and trickled passed her soft cheeks. Sang Min had his hands gently on the back of her head and he held her close to his beaten chest.

"I didn't mean to leave our boy behind." said Evelyn weakly as guilt poured out on his chest. Sang Min felt her trembled against him.

"Hey, hey," Sang Min cupped her face gently into his palms. He rotated her face to looked into his stern eyes. "You can't beat yourself up about this." He looked worriedly in her eyes.

"My boy, Agent Sang Min..." mumbled Evelyn pitifully.

"Sophie, you need to listen to me, okay? I would keep picking you up, even if you fall." said Sang Min gently. "You had been a great mother to Simon and I am so proud of you. Simon loved you too. You know that."

"But, he would had thought that I abandoned him." said Evelyn feeling small.

Sang Min frowned as he stared at her. He had hoped he wouldn't see her this small, he had seen her this small when her own father tried to destroy her from the inside out and him ending his life to protect Evelyn. He promised himself to punched Danny the next time he sees him, for making Evelyn this guilty. He had seen her broken before.

"Ai-yo!" said Sang Min, sympathetically at her and as he spoke, he used his palms to tilt her comfortably as though Evelyn was his baby. Evelyn looked down on his lap. Sang Min's eyes sparkled with genuine kindness as he lifted her chin with his fingers so that she could look at him. "Look at me." He said softly to her.

Evelyn reluctantly looked at him.

"You hadn't abandoned our boy, hmm?" Sang Min nodded consolingly at her, eyes filled with concerned. "You never left his side when he felt abandoned, when he thought about his mother, you were there to pick him up. You hadn't abandoned him, because you had brought him to safety. You knew Rachel's situation and Rachel clearly is frightened, so, she dumped him straight to Detective Williams, knowing full well he's great with kids, because he is. You brought Simon to safety, yes?"

"I want to pick my boy up." said Evelyn, she sounded like a toddler, which made Sang Min loved her even more, because of her innocence. Sang Min beamed at her knowingly.

"I know you do and you know that you can't because it is way too dangerous for Simon to be with us. I know Detective Williams, he would never leave a child behind. I know Detective Williams, would protect our boy and because he trust you and that, you are the boy's mum. If I had to, because I hate to see you this broken, I would punched him for you and that was not fair, when he accused you, because you didn't mean to. When we get out of this hell hole, I will marry you, we will be a proper family again." Sang Min promised her.

Evelyn gave a watery smile. She sniffed and nodded. She made to wipe her tear, but, Sang Min did it for her.

"I really would like that." agreed Evelyn in a quivering voice. "I really would love to spend the rest of my life with you and the least we could do, is to give Simon a family."

The surrogate team whooped loudly and Ji Woo made an embarrassment whistle. Although Evelyn had said her answer so dimly, believed that no one was around her, she jumped slightly when she noticed the team was around her. Sang Min smiled goofily at her and appreciated the unexpected audience who he hadn't meant to throw his proposal to Evelyn in the van. He had said he would do it in Rachel's place, but, an unexpected timely, suited very well under their circumstances.

"If I see you this broken again, I'll punched Detective Williams for you the next time I see him and that was not fair that he accused you." said Sang Min, deeply offended at Danny's comments that was aimed at Evelyn.

Evelyn started to argue, Sang Min merely placed his hand on her lips and interrupted her with a sealing kissed on the lips. The surrogate team laughed around them on the look on Evelyn's face. Evelyn's eyes widened in shocked, it wasn't an angry shock she had shown to the Five-0s when she threw Sang Min out, it was a very happy shocked.

The surrogate team cheered as they clapped. Evelyn laughed lightly as tears of laughter rolled down her cheek. Ji Woo clapped an approval hand to Sang Min's back. Sang Min pulled Evelyn to a tight hugged as Evelyn finally relaxed in his embrace. Adam and Jini smiled proudly at the couple.

"Congratulations buddy!" said Ji Woo merrily.

"Thank you, you're all not invited!" Sang Min said meanly.

"What!" cried Ji Woo, insulted.

"Question!" Jini raised her hand brightly at the couple with a huge grin settled on her normal happy face.

Sang Min merely nodded.

"You said when we get out of this hell hole, that means the wedding is on pending request." smiled Jini, "so, it's not really a proper proposal."

The two men shouted down at her answer at once. Sang Min and Evelyn merely looked utterly relax as they watched the argument escalated inside the van. Sang Min looked entertained.

"She just gave the answer!"

"It is a question of proposal!"

Sang Min smooth Evelyn's back until he felt her vibrated. Evelyn unenthusiastically took out her phone and she showed the caller ID to Sang Min. The pair of them thought it would be Danny calling, but, it turns out to be Rachel. Sang Min held his hand to Evelyn warningly.

"Let me shut them up first." said Sang Min as he kissed her tenderly on her cheek. Evelyn smiled approvingly.

"But, there's no ring!" Jini laughed at Adam's protest.

"I'll get Agent Sang Min a ring!" Adam retorted.

"Leave that for your girl, I'll get Sophie a ring. Hey, we got an intel coming, can you guys seriously calm down for a little while?" asked Sang Min. "Sophie's getting a call from Rachel."

"When?" asked Jini, distracted and surprised.

"Now." answered Sang Min dismissively, he turned to Adam seriously. "Keep quiet as much as possible, let Sophie do the talking and everyone, hold your breathe so that Rachel believed is just her and Sophie."

The team nodded. Sang Min retreated to his sit and he nodded to Evelyn who answered the phone promptly.

"Evelyn, are you home?" asked Rachel.

"I'm on my way home." answered Evelyn. "Are you okay?"

Rachel sniffed and the team looked at each other when they heard a sighed of relief. Rachel whimpered as she spoke, clearly lost and frightened.

"Evelyn," stammered Rachel, she sounded guilty. "I never meant for you to had the blame game on you. It was all Stan and I tried to warned you, but, he cut me off for social contacts, even with Daniel for Gracie. I don't know what to do anymore and I want Grace out of the house."

"Are you alone, Rachel?" asked Evelyn, concerned. "I can come over to you."

"Yes, yes, I'm alone. I'm just taking a page out of Daniel's book, just investigating. I'm in Stan's office and he's away with this guy a week, I don't even know and you had seen that guy briefly, when you picked Simon up a year ago, when Simon came to see Grace. He's such a sweet little boy." Rachel informed Evelyn.

Evelyn shared a smile to Sang Min, who smiled back. Sang Min had to punched Ji Woo hard in the stomach when he was about to laughed. Ji Woo scowled at him as he rubbed his pitiful new bruise Sang Min had given him.

Adam assisted Sang Min as they both quiet down the crazy private investigator and he muffled noisily through their hands that Evelyn had to lower her speaker volume. Adam threw a dirty look at Ji Woo's way.

So, Sang Min repeated Danny's move that he punched him under his jaw so that Ji Woo slumped backwards, clearly knocked out. Jini looked entertained and approved. They would have to wake Ji Woo later for the undercover work at the hospital.

"Are you okay, Evelyn?" asked Rachel. "Would you like me to pick you up from the airport?" Sang Min looked surprised at her kind offer and hadn't realised how close Evelyn was to Rachel.

"I'm okay Rachel, it's just a couple of luggage my mum gave me, you know, food from Korea." answered Evelyn brightly. "I got a nice gentleman to help me, it's one of those helpers at the airport. Thank you."

"Alright Evelyn. I think you're the only one who can help me."

Rachel was inside Stan's study room and had found a surveillance photos inside the files she browsed through, believed that Evelyn was a cop. She had even seen Sang Min's photo, who was by Kamekona's shrimp truck. The photos she saw, it was exactly the photos Sang Min had received from prison. What was more, the photos was all packed into a yellow envelope.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" asked Evelyn. "I know what you're going through Rachel and I will help you."

"I know you do." Rachel was determined to discover if she was FBI or CIA. "Evelyn, I think there's a few people watching you, please, be careful."

"What do you mean?" asked Evelyn, curious.

Rachel decided to tell her the truth what was in front of her hands.

"Stan had a yellow envelope, full of photo surveillance. He had you and Simon, plus your husband Daniel threw you out. He also had a photo of Adam Noshimuri. Then, there is two other people I don't know." blurted Rachel, determined to wriggle the truth from Evelyn. "What are you?"

Sang Min shook his head firmly to Adam and Jini, not to state that he was a federal agent.

"I'm not a cop. I'm not a federal agent. I think I'll explain better to you when I see you." said Evelyn calmly. "The line is not secure."

"Can you help me protect Grace?" asked Rachel.

"I can helped you protect Grace and I can help you not to be in the house Rachel." offered Evelyn. "He's been hurting you all this time?"

"Yes, he had." agreed Rachel. "Who are you working for?"

"How long did your husband said he was away?"

"He's away for a week, so he said. I don't think he is."

"Give me an hour to get to your place. Can you head to my place, remember the key I gave you?"

"Yes. Evelyn, I don't think I'll make it out alive and he had cameras all over."

"He won't know if you're at my place. You can get protection."

"No, protection for Gracie. She doesn't deserve the beatings." whimpered Rachel, her voice trembled into tears.

Sang Min furrowed a curious frowned.

"You must promised me Evelyn, you will not get me out, okay? But, you must get Gracie out for me. I know Daniel knows there's a lot going on. He wanted to investigate this badly, but, when Gracie got kidnapped with Rick Peterson's abduction, Daniel was put on a restrained order from Stan. I feel it's all my fault and that it's all me, because of me, Daniel doesn't have a home to go to and because of me, Gracie received punches from Stan." Rachel sobbed sorrowfully about it. "I don't want my Gracie girl, to end up like my baby boy."

"What do you mean, Rachel?" asked Evelyn gently.

"Stan killed Charles. He – he killed him because it was Daniel's." answered Rachel faintly.

There was a stunned silence. Rachel continued to cry earnestly.

"My Gracie girl, she doesn't deserve his treatments." begged Rachel. "Don't save me, save my girl, please." She requested. "Stan planned to leave the island with us with different identities. Please, Evelyn, I begged you to save Gracie for me."

"Sweetie, I will be with you in an hour. You can hang real tight there, okay?" asked Evelyn calmly. Her team looked shock as they dissolve this new piece of information to their mind. "Take the key I gave you and you can wait inside for me. I promised to explained everything to you."

"Okay." agreed Rachel faintly.


	13. The Joseon Bank Note and the Gold Bars

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

* * *

**Joseon bank note - The gold bars**

**Part 3 of chapter 3**

[Honolulu International Airport]

[10.00pm – 4am, 6 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

They hung up.

"Were any of you, tailed?" asked Sang Min, paranoid more about security this instant as he fidgeted in his sit once more.

"Well, Ji Woo took a few photos, but, um, I think you knocked him out pretty good." said Adam, he smirked proudly about it. "I got water."

Sang Min nodded as Adam thrust the bottle of water to his hand. Evelyn hung her mouth opened as she stared at Sang Min disapproval at his method.

"I think you're overboard again." hissed Evelyn.

"He asked for it and a simple quiet, he becomes noisy." replied Sang Min, casually as he opened the cap. He pour the water all over Ji Woo who looked at the team blurrily. Sang Min patted on his leg sarcastically.

"What?" groaned Ji Woo lazily.

"Wake up, sunshine!" chirped Sang Min. "You need to go undercover while me, Sophie and Adam pays a visit to Rachel. But, first, I need to ask you something when you went undercover on the plan about the Melchedech."

"Photos, you took some photos on your phone." Adam reminded Ji Woo. "I thought Agent Sang Min was noisier than you!" He criticized.

"Pointless to wake him up!" Sang Min browsed through Ji Woo's pockets.

"Hey – hey!" said Ji Woo, he looked vain about his own privacy and he tried to pushed Sang Min away, but, Sang Min, a well-trained federal agent achieved his claim item. "Are you a pervert?" He shouted as the women laughed.

"Bromance, Ji Woo, bromance." smirked Sang Min, he waved his phone sarcastically at Ji Woo. "Name me a few Melchedech that we do know and to expect, we don't need to go in, gun blazing and I do not want to get shot at because Detective Williams will kill me for it."

"But, you already signed your death wish!" said Ji Woo, jokingly.

Evelyn slapped him on the face daringly. Sang Min hastily pulled Evelyn away from the annoying Ji Woo.

"Easy sweetheart, that won't happened. I got a wedding to attend to, remember?" said Sang Min calmly.

"Why is he such an idiot sometimes?" shouted Evelyn furiously. "I hate it you know, every time I hear a gun shot, I always thought it's you!" She pouted.

"Like I said, I promised I will marry you." assured Sang Min soothingly, hoping to mellow down her sudden temper at Ji Woo.

"I can think of a few names for the Melchedech." said Evelyn slowly as she hoped to be distracted. "I think I was seen."

"It doesn't matter, because you're with me." Sang Min tilted her head once more with his warm palms on the side of her temple.

Evelyn laughed.

"So, who is it?" asked Sang Min once more.

"I think is Agent Han Jin Oh."

Sang Min looked on the floor. Then, he browsed through the photos Ji Woo had taken earlier from the phone.

"That's him, that's Agent Han Jin Oh." clarified Sang Min as he pointed at him.

"He was supposed to be your partner, wasn't he?" asked Adam, curious as he looked down at the photo while Ji Woo grumbled from behind.

"Yes, he was. But, he was never my partner because since I was called into a crime scene for Kevin's murder and found he didn't suicide himself, the next, the evidence was taken and when I confronted Nakamura Hwang, he gets shot and I was setup for it. I guarantee it was Agent Han Jin Oh who meddled with the evidence, the drink bottle I found, that was poison. Ji Woo was innocent and so I teamed up with this idiot." Sang Min gestured at Ji Woo, who looked offended.

"You're the one who blows things up!" snapped Ji Woo, irritably.

But, Sang Min merely ignored the private investigator.

"Agent Han Jin Oh, sent us completely to a wild goose chase and since he became operation manager after Lydia left for retirement, he played me from the start. I am certain, when he wriggle his way into Five-0s once they discovered me as a fed, I am a hundred percent, he will play them and sent them to another wild goose chase, just like he had done with my team. He will twist every word I say." answered Sang Min fiercely. "He's a shifty bastard, like my grandmother says and I never trusted him, since day one!"

Evelyn held Sang Min's hand who shook with anger. Sang Min had a strong hatred for Han Jin Oh and Evelyn doesn't blame him. Sang Min was angry at how Han Jin Oh had managed to sell his team to the Melchedech.

"Bigger question is," spoke Jini calmer than Sang Min, "what is Han Jin Oh doing in Hawaii?"

"Okay, this comes back to this idiot," Sang Min pointed at Ji Woo, throwing another dirty looked at him, Ji Woo looked defensively at his choice, "Let's come back to breaking into Five-0s headquarters, so, when I do see the Five-0s, because they all like to punch my pretty face up again even though I am a fed, give me a reason for you guys to explain to me, why is it a necessary call to break into the Five-0s headquarters, so I can back you up? I won't be surprised once they caught you on camera. They had tight security."

He looked from Jini to Ji Woo.

"Yes it is a necessary call, genius!" shot back Ji Woo furiously. "It's a necessary call because we wanted to discover if Internal Affairs had pay offs from the Melchedech, because the Melchedech can buy them anything, money and they're reach with dirty money, it's blood money, okay?" said Ji Woo stressfully about his answer, "Guess what, mister paranoid know-it-all, you stupid baby snitch!" Ji Woo insulted Sang Min once more while the team grinned from ear to ear at his foul comment, "The Internal Affairs are very clean and there are no pay offs from the Melchedech, why?" shouted Ji Woo slightly as he looked annoyed about his explanation, "They're using your older sister, Hwa-Yi to be involved for the gold bars and she did pay us a visit to the headquarters, are you happy?"

Sang Min glanced up the ceiling and studied his explanation carefully.

"So, the Melchedech are using Hwa-Yi as a diversion and set out another victim to buy them time. Okay, what did Hwa-Yi tell you?"

"Hwa-Yi is a victim. She went through a lot of trouble just to tell us and she took her chance, about the gold bars and the Melchedech agenda. She was responsible for Doctor Lee to escaped with the Melchedech. Somehow, she stumbled back to our headquarters and she saw Marie and then my son, Aiden. Then she saw me, Agent DoSoo plus Jini. Agent DoSoo hid Jini along with the kids when chaos fired their way. They hid under the floorboard to be safe. Agent DoSoo locked them up for safety. Hwa-Yi told us everything from A-Z. She told us about a suicide bomb they planned to use. She said she's sorry. She said she didn't do a good job to take care of her younger siblings, that she was trapped with the Melchedech since day one as a victim. She had always wanted to meet you and SoRan, but, never got the chance to when she was sent to a mental institution."

Sang Min looked quizzically at him. He hoped he had heard Ji Woo wrong.

"What do you mean, mental institution?" asked Sang Min, concerned. "How long was she beaten up and who?"

"She never told us who and never got the chance to tell us because stupid Doctor Lee came back for her! They were going to kill her. I don't know what influence you did on your niece and my son, because they escape with Hwa-Yi and who knows God where and I hoped, they turned up in Hawaii. I hoped, your Five-0s buddies turned up, because I won't be so lenient with your older sister. My son, Aiden – he agreed to looked after Marie and he knew whatever we were doing, is highly dangerous. Agent DoSoo died because he hoped to get Hwa-Yi back. He never got the chance to because he was burned with oil and fire. We never found his body!" Ji Woo yelled at the end of his explanation.

"It's been months, not a hair that we know where the hell Agent DoSoo is and we couldn't bury him for Marie's sake! I told you before, didn't I? Unless you were occupied in prison. Don't tell me it wasn't worth to break into the Five-0s headquarters because it looks to me that they are playing the blame game between them and Internal Affairs! The Melchedech used Hwa-Yi to get Doctor Lee! I want a deal with the Five-0s to find my son! The Melchedech will make no hesitation, to kill Hwa-Yi, Marie and Aiden! Is this enough justification?" finished Ji Woo, hotly.

"Easy Ji Woo, take it really easy." Sang Min patted on Ji Woo's chest. "Marie's my life too and I can't abandon her because she's SoRan's daughter. I promise you that we will find them. I will tell the Five-0s and we will find them. You know the only way to survive, is to stage plan B. We will find them!" He nodded to Ji Woo, calmly. "We will find them and now we know there's no pay offs, it doesn't matter that you're caught on camera even though is insane to break into their headquarters to find payoffs because there's none. They just want to paint two teams black."

There was a paused. Sang Min consumed the information carefully. He turned to Evelyn.

"You said Han Jin Oh spotted you?" asked Sang Min. He noticed how vulnerable and expose his team is. Evelyn nodded.

"Ji Woo, you know Agent Sang Min is right and the Five-0s are very capable with cases for abduction. If they can handle even a terrorist threat and normal case, they can find our son." Jini told Ji Woo consolingly. "He is my baby too, but, if we want to see Aiden again, we need to do this properly and we'll be find, because we got Agent Sang Min."

Ji Woo's eyes sparkled with tears. He had imagined his son or the ones he had cherished inside him, found in the body bag. He looked up at Jini who slowly started to tear up.

"Don't get me started. Agent Sang Min and Evelyn had won the Five-0s trust. Let him do what he's good at." begged Jini as she reached out for Ji Woo's hand, she grasped on it and blow a kiss to him. "Why don't we do our undercover work?"

"You want the doctor role?"

"I want the nurse, otherwise I'll repeat the Five-0s playbook." Jini warned him.

"Honey, I think the Five-0s kind of corrupted our innocent brains." muttered Evelyn to Sang Min, who barked out a light laughed.

"I think I've been away from you guys, a little too long." Sang Min smiled fondly at his team.

"No, way, way, too long! We were bored out of our wits and so Ji Woo went crazy and blow some things up." Jini corrected him with a small comfort smile. "Oh, good news, now that we got our intel from Rachel, Ji Woo managed to bugged Stan on his collar when he served him a wine on the plane. He lied to Rachel and he never left Hawaii. He's coming home or else, if a correct speculation, spy on Rachel, enough reason for the domestic violence to raise. He's inside the van and speak of the devil." She pulled Sang Min over to the laptop that showed surveillance.

"Jini, good job." complimented Sang Min as he clapped her on her back. "There's the son of a bitch. What happened to his face?"

"Well, when you were running around with my idiotic husband." Jini nodded to Ji Woo who scowled as he snorted. "Kai burned his face when the Melchedech meeting is over, he confronted him not to go near me and because Kai is part of the Melchedech, an international businessman, he managed to gain more evidence for us. You see, you're innocent and Nakamura is well alive." Jini grinned proudly.

"But, his cover was blown. You said yellow envelope?" spoke Adam to Sang Min who turned to Adam.

"Yeah, they send it to me in prison, why, you received one too?" asked Sang Min casually.

"They knew when Kai met me in Japan for business, they wanted me to know that the Melchedech cornered us. Kai warned me that they are very dangerous." answered Adam. "He told me about NCIS Korea that needed shelter, then, warned me that my businesses are no longer legit, because they are using my shipments with drug cartels through his contacts along with HPD cops."

"Let me guess, pretty boy Kaleo." Sang Min nodded his confirmation.

"Yeah, that's how they kept the money flowing." agreed Adam. "So, I shipped you lot to a place where I knew no one would find anyone, but, was blown."

"Well, Nakamura Hwang would be a start." Jini gestured at the laptop. "I think he's been following us in Japan. Ji Woo said the only thing he's ever interested in, is gold and he doesn't side with anyone."

"I won't make ally with him." said Sang Min, nettled.

"Of course we're not. But, let's see Rachel first. We need to find out their aliases. Nakamura Hwang and Han Jin Oh. We need to know which men is tied to her husband first."

"Make it ex-husband... I still think Rachel deserved Danny." said Evelyn absently. "She still loved him and was only scared for him to get shot at everyday, that's the only reason why she divorced him."

"Wait, before we all go to Rachel, where's Han Jin Oh?" asked Sang Min. "We'll do a U-turn so they don't know."

"But, your car is here." pointed out Ji Woo.

"You're taking it." Sang Min smiled. "You got my keys, right?"

"Yes, I do, you stupid baby snitch!" Ji Woo hollered at him, pissed off. "You do that shit again, Agent Sang Min, I won't bromance you, I swear to God I'll start drowning you! Your freaking PTSD is messing everything up!"

Adam smiled at Sang Min.

"Bro, I think you gave the plague of the Five-0s playbook." He clapped his hand on his back and laughed.


	14. Chapter 4 Vendetta

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

**Author's note:**

RECONSTRUCTED

AU for Hawaii Five-0:

- Rachel is a school teacher at Grace's school.

The ordering for this chapter are -

- Chapter four Vendetta

- Part 1 of chapter 4 The Four Players

- Part 2 of chapter 4 Stay Alive

- Part 3 of chapter 4 Agenda

* * *

**Vendetta**

**Chapter four**

[Rachel's place]

[11.00pm – 4am, 5 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

Rachel set her timer on her phone, to remind herself to get out of the house to visit Evelyn. She hung up her phone and pocketed it. She glanced at her watch and estimated her time and gave herself half an hour to understand through her investigation. She was in Stan's room, filled with questions and answers that moulded over each other. It was the one week Stan was away, that was what she had thought and since her son was murdered and grief weighed on Rachel heavily, she remembered her son was brutally murdered in Stan's bare hands, Rachel was determined to get Grace as far as away from Stan. Therefore, she begun her own investigation that came to her as a shocked.

On the desk, there, was spread with photo surveillance that came from the yellow package. She had no idea, it had everything to do with the surrogate team and that Sang Min was hugely involved onto Operation Joseon. The photo surveillance contained the surrogate team. She browsed through the photos precariously and she wondered deeply, who Evelyn really is and each photo that contained the surrogate team, had a red marker cross around their heads. She was surprised when she saw Ji Woo, Jini and a man she had no idea of, stood behind the familiar truck she knew well of – Kamekona's shrimp truck. She wondered why they were stationed there and they looked as though they knew each other. The photo wasn't clear, because it was taken at midnight. There was no messages at the back, only just the surrogate team.

Her eyes grew round when she saw a photo of Adam Noshimuri. She recognised him, because she had accidentally met him when she was out of option to babysat Grace. Adam was kind enough to accept her last minute request. There was two different men in the photo she looked at – Adam was with Kai Noshimuri, his cousin and there was another photo that contained Kai with Evelyn, who she recognised her face. Adam was in Japan and on the photo, showed Rachel a placatory hand on the man, who looked rather similar to him. This made Rachel wondered if he was related to him.

Her eyes darted to her best friend and her best friend always had her corner since day one. She had her corner due to the time when Rachel was accused as a bad mother for an alcohol driver, the fact that Grace was inside her car and almost died along with her. Rachel had no idea that her car was tampered and her breaks failed on her. She was lucky to survive, because she rolled out of the car with Grace on the road, dangerously.

She picked up the photo of Evelyn. Her heart beat wildly and she could almost hear it within the creepy room. Curiosity had gotten the better of her. Evelyn was with Kai and Rachel had no idea she used to be the Melchedech personal assistant or that her real name, was Sophie Sun. Rachel knew Evelyn's face, her big excited eyes when they both laughed about men during her coffee times they had or dinner times or celebration moments. But, those social times, was taken away from Stan.

Rachel saw Kai Noshimuri, looked rather concerned for Evelyn, when his eyes darted on her arm which looked deeply bruise. Rachel stared longingly at the photo. Evelyn looked like she was the victim and Rachel felt worried for her friend. It was obvious that the man tried to talk to her, because Evelyn had her head bowed, Kai's free hand was under her chin, gently.

Rachel recalled the conversation when Evelyn gave her advice about relationship. She remembered her sincere care when she told her how messed up she was. She remembered Evelyn told Rachel how she used to fell in love with one man, but, the man had given her closure, to looked up more to her childhood best friend, who seemed more keen to her than he is, that he loved Jini very much. Evelyn told it was five years ago and had followed his advice. Rachel frowned thoughtfully when there was a red marker around Evelyn's head.

The fourth photo Rachel studied carefully, was three people she had no clue and it looked as though it was a headquarters. She had no idea that the three people were Marie, DoSoo and Aiden. She squinted at the man and the woman exchange something and she couldn't tell what, because it was packaged in a white envelope.

Her heart did a skipped when her eyes fell on the last photo. Evelyn was in the photo, she looked a lot happier than the other photos Rachel had seen so far and her eyes widened even more when her eyes fell onto a boy she recognised so well, Simon. Simon, who was the best friend Gracie liked very much. Simon, who was the prisoner's son. Simon, who looked happier she had seen, grinned at the man who seemed to helped him for food. It looked more like a family photo.

Rachel's inside did a somersault. Her eyes scanned the man who was opposite Simon and Evelyn. Rachel had no idea, the man in the photo, was Sang Min. He looked a lot happier, kinder. He also had his black hair was wavy, lanky. Rachel realised that the man inside the photo, was the prisoner and Simon's father. That, was what she had believed and she had no clue he was a federal agent.

She filed all the photos back into the yellow package, then, looked through the file she had taken from the drawer. She flipped through the pages, until she found another set of surveillance photo which caught her attention – Danny. Danny looked pissed off in the photo. Rachel furrowed a frowned and she laid the file on the desk curiously.

She placed her hand on her lips. Her mouth trembled automatically when she saw the figures on the paper. Stan had jacked up the prices so high that Danny was forced to moved out. Then, there was the health inspectors Rachel was certain Stan had ordered just to add additional trouble for Danny. Her eyes landed on the last photo that was on the paper – Danny and Grace. Danny looked so happy just to have Grace in his arms and joyously had swung her in the air with a happy Grace lifted with his arms. Danny, was outside one of his failed apartment. Rachel knew, the file Stan had formed, she knew it was his vendetta.

Her phone buzz in her pocket. She turned off her alarm. She scooped the photos neatly back into the yellow package and piled it on top of the file. She looked around the room and found a small bag. She filed the evidence inside and as she did so, she saw a camera latched to a corner. Curiously, she approached it cautiously and squinted it. She took out her phone and snapped a photo of it. She looked up and saw the wedding photo behind Stan's desk, hung on the wall, slanted slightly.

Carefully, she pocketed her phone and approached it. She made to straightened the wedding photo of her and Stan, until she saw a small hole in the middle of it. She stared at the small hole and saw was fine blue paper behind it. Curiously, she took the photo off the wall carefully and as she did so, she felt a hot pain flared on her stomach. She released the huge frame of photo and the glass shattered onto the floor.

She cramped up momentarily as she felt a hot stinging pain shot through her stomach. She shut her eyes, she almost regretted to close her eyes, because, every time she does, she sees Stan's evil smile played on his mouth and used her as a punching bag, each time she allowed Grace to visit Danny. A small vision swarmed her inside her mind as she reflected vaguely of herself, coward against the wall, with her arm over that Stan jerked her arm rather roughly and she did nothing, but, allowed the beatings to continuously harmed herself. She was determined that Grace won't received the beatings if she took them, but, Stan had proved her wrong. Stan had hurt not just her, but, her daughter as well.

Fearfully, Rachel lifted her blouse and saw her deep purple bruise. She allowed her tears to fall freely and she shook continuously from head to foot. When she looked away and her gaze landed on the map that hung on the wall. The map was blue and clearly structured as a building. The map, distracted Rachel. She gave a deep gasped and breathe out normally as she slowly approached to the map. She looked back at the photo wedding that was on the floor, a clear punctuated hole had the camera on it. She looked back at the photo and then saw a clear passport hung on the wall. Confused, she took the passport and opened to find Grace smiling face did she took a frightened gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

Grace was named differently and her new alias was Stella Edwards. Rachel realised that Stan was going to take her away from her, even without the custody fight. Rachel knew he never loved her.

She knew it was all part of his vendetta and she knew it was always about the affair she had caused. She placed the passport photo, scooped the photos into the yellow package and took the file along with her. Her high heels clunk all the way noisily on the polished floor as she claimed the evidence. She went to the garage and put away the evidence in her car. She locked the car with her key. She went back to Stan's office. She carefully extracted the map off the wall. Then, she felt a gun cocked and pressed against her head. She gasped with fright and a stranger had placed their hand over her mouth to tuned out her fear.

"I wouldn't take that if I were you, Mrs Edwards."

The stranger had a deep, silky voice that told her it was a male. His voice made her skin crawled in ice. Rachel froze and she felt his breathe touched her skin. She felt her heart raced rapidly. The stranger snake its hand and took the map off the wall carefully. He rolled up the map carefully and Rachel waited. He didn't just take the map off the wall, he took the phone off her pocket and when he did so, Rachel kicked him hard in the stomach, his gun slipped and she kicked the gun aside, out from his reach. The man grunted, seized another gun from his leg, he shot at the wall as Rachel screamed with fear. Then, she was tugged by her ankle by the man. She was then slammed against Stan's desk.

"Get o-off m-me!" Rachel stammered; her mouth trembled. She was pinned down onto the ground. The man seized her hair as he pointed a gun to her head. The man laughed like cold river as he tsked at her. Rachel felt her hair had stood up.

"I know your every move, Mrs Edwards," The man hissed creepily into her ear, "I know where your daughter is staying right now. She is with Detective Daniel Williams of Five-0s and he's the Navy SEALs sidekick. I had a van, waiting outside his house, ready to pull a trigger on all three. So, you have options, Mrs Edwards."

"P-please, d-don't hurt m-my baby!" Rachel pleaded.

"Which baby is it, Mrs Edwards?" The man said tauntingly, he breathed down her neck, Rachel felt his face pressed against her cheek and she felt a bruise form on her forehead, "Daniel or Grace?"

"My baby, Grace!" Rachel shouted furiously.

The man seized her hair roughly and hit her face against the ground so that Rachel felt the bruise slowly formed a lump.

"Admit it; it will help you feel better." The man drawled.

"I-I'll call the Five-0s!" Rachel warned him.

"Oh, but, uh, the second those two arrived at the front door with Grace at their heels, panicking like a lunatic, they will have a thousand bullets aimed at their way, Mrs Edwards. Do you prefer to watch your daughter to be gunned down at the porch?" The man leered.

Rachel sobbed.

"D-Don't hurt t-them! P-please, h-hurt me instead!"

"That is not my call, sweetheart. So, do I have the map, my darling?"

"Stan?" Rachel asked curious, feeling stupid by the minute.

"Do I even sound like Stan?" asked the man menacingly at her.

"Y-you want my map, don't you?"

"Do I have to remind you _whose_ map is it? Yes, I do want _the_ map." The man slurred at her, "if you breathe one word on this Mrs Edwards or even to... Shall I say, Evelyn, is that correct?"

"Oh my God! Y-you've been watching m-me the whole t-time! What the hell do y-you want beside my map?!" yelled Rachel.

The man chortled.

"_Your _map?" He said dangerously, "Have I not make this so clear that it is none of your business," the man placed a bugged on her blouse with his hand pressed firmly against her spine, Rachel thought her spine would be snapped in half, Rachel has not felt so frightened before, "if you breathe one word or asked, Mrs Edwards, I will personally pull a trigger to your daughter. Am – I –clear?" asked the stranger harshly.

Rachel nodded. The man let his grasped free from her back as he pocketed his gun. Rachel, however, remained still and silent on the floor, clearly shaken. The man slowly back away.

"Send my regards to Agent Sang Min Tseo and his so called wife, Sophie Sun." The man nodded at her. He carefully took the map with him from the floor he had dropped earlier while he had intimidated Rachel as he placed the map under his arms.

The man climbed out of the window and sealed the window which slammed and made Rachel jumped. Rachel waited until he was out of sight. When she was certain he was gone, she groaned in pain and used her hands and clutched onto her stomach. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she took it out and saw the caller ID was Evelyn.

Rachel stared at the caller as her mind swarmed back to what the man had said to her earlier.

"_Send my regards to Agent Sang, and, his so called wife, Sophie Sun."_ His voice echoed eerily in her head.

Rachel shivered at his threat.

_The house was no longer safe for Grace..._

_Stan was involved with his dirty vengeance aimed personally at Danny and made sure he and Rachel paid for the affair they had..._

_The fact that Grace was not Stan's child by blood... It was enough for him to hold a personal grudge..._

_The reports on health inspectors at her house..._

_The fact that Nakamura Hwang was Stan's new client was more than a dangerous client..._

_The map that was an illustration building sat in his office and the passport that had Grace on it, now gone..._

_It was enough for Rachel to trust Evelyn, despite her true identity..._

_Evelyn had given Rachel her own house key that was enough for Rachel to trust her and was really her true friend who looks out for one another, because that's the true meaning of friendship... _

_Evelyn was her only friend now..._

Rachel slowly stood up from the floor. Shakily, she glanced around the room before she trotted slowly to the dining room as she collected her belongings. Rachel paused at the dining room. There on the dining table, was a small box which Rachel prized personally and it was a small box that was specially made by Grace, who made it for Mother's day and it was a perfect surprise for Rachel, from Grace. Grace has decorated with pink colours, the small box has three drawers was enough for Rachel to store keys in it and it was special to Rachel, not only because it was made by Grace, but, Grace had a swan, made out of paper, stuck on the back of the box.

Grace has told Rachel she has been a wonderful mother and that she loved her very much. The swan was a papered white and the word was not stated 'Happy Mother's day' in English, but, Grace has written it in Japanese. The purse was stored next to the small box and Rachel has even stored Evelyn's spare house key with her own.

Rachel nearly fell on the way into the garage. She had stepped onto a knobbed door that was latched on a floorboard. Rachel clutched onto the door handle as she fell, took off her heels and looked down. She stared at the floorboard. The floorboard was wooden and polished in brown colour. Rachel took out her cell phone and took a photo of the floorboard. She gazed at the floorboard and frowned.

"How dare he..." Rachel muttered as her mouth trembled, "h – how dare he..."

Rachel slammed the door behind her. She glanced around the garage and saw a similar camera latched at the corner, again, same position. She scoffed at it and shook her head.

She got into her Mercedes car, placed the small box on the dashboard and placed her cell phone on the holder. She switched on the garage door and it slide automatically opened, started the car engine and began to drive.

Rachel knew the floorboard was not there last week. She had another fight with Stan about the baby and that time, she have to send Grace to Danny, unfortunately for Rachel, Danny was on duty to lock Sang up with the Five-0s who were all unavailable.

_Adam, who was at Kono's place, had babysat for Grace. Rachel was determined Grace does not hear the argument that wastage loudly at home. Rachel was certain that the floorboard that was installed, was for Grace. She had already lost her son when Stan found out through Nakamura, the private investigator, the new client. Rachel, did not dare tell Danny the truth, that the baby was his, not Stan's and she has lost her son last week..._

_And Rachel has been in sombre, only she knew where her son was buried..._

_She knew Stan was more than a mad man..._

_He was a murderer..._

Rachel's lips trembled. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably, her hands felt clammy as they shook automatically on her wheel, her voice was broken since two weeks ago and her heart was like fire, filled with grieve; she was drowning in sorrow and her tears glazed her pure sombre face as she cried like a river.

Rachel was at the traffic light, which was red. She looked down at her phone and dialled for Evelyn.

The road was deserted and there was only the traffic light which was red. She took out her phone. It was low on battery and she had no idea that her phone was clone nor the fact that she knew she was watched by the stranger. She started to text for Evelyn, her heart thumped anxiously against her chest as she typed away on her phone.

'**Evelyn, there is a strange man who'd watched me constantly.**

**I found a passport for Grace under a different name. Stan will take her away from me and Daniel. You'd been watched too and there are photos of you, a lot of them. Please, be careful. I had also found a map that I believed was a illustrated building.'**

Rachel tapped the send button and her message bounce back. Then, her phone went black. Rachel frowned. She tried her phone one last time, but the phone was stubborn to switch back on. Impatiently, she hit her phone on her steering wheel repeatedly, as though the phone would automatically switched back on itself. But, the phone remained dead and silent. She then went straight for Evelyn's house and the traffic light turned red once more as she past it. Coincidentally, a siren wailed behind her and her insides churned uncomfortably.

"M-May I help you officer?" she asked the HPD officer.

But, the officer wasn't any HPD at all. It was the same man who had threatened her earlier. Her car was smashed with the baseball bat that was Rachel's. Rachel didn't realised she left it on the floor and realised now he must have snooped around the house as she investigated Stan's vengeance.

Rachel gave a high pitch screamed. She had buckled off her sit belt in process.

The man was still dressed in a ski masked suite, still in black. He was of course, no where near a costume but, an ordinary thief style. The man had gripped around Rachel's throat and she gasped for breathe. The man took out the long scroll after he had chucked the heavy bat on the concrete ground, the scroll was the map from Stan's office – he used it and hit hard on Rachel's head, as though she was a child caught in wrongdoing.

"That was such a descent thing to do, Mrs Edwards. I thought I have warned you, so crystal clear about your daughter? Your daughter has forty eight hours to live. You won't die by my hands and this was not my call either. I can assure you that Grace will join you after tomorrow."

"I-It won't happened a-again," Rachel spoke with great difficulty as she choke dangerously, "p-please, my daughter, spare her."

"I won't kill you. But, Stan has already proven himself as a murderer, hasn't he? He killed your only son for vengeance and imagine when he finds out about the map, his trashed office," the man threw her against the car glass against her back and the glass cracked, Rachel could feel a piece of glass poked through her skin from the back; then he punched her hard in the stomach rather violently, "he will take Grace far from your reach, included the Five-0s and especially Daniel Williams. Custody or not, I'm sure Stan will do it with you gone from the world. It is pointless, even with the evidence at hand and they will never find this." The man tapped the map twice on Rachel's head, "if you drink drive again, I will take you." The man laughed ruthlessly.

He threw Rachel roughly on the concrete ground. Her teeth chattered once more and became more paranoid now. Rachel does not know the man had bugged her from behind earlier. But, she was now, more determined to prove him wrong about Stan, about to murder Grace after her like he did on Charles, her son. Rachel glared after him, she sniffed and she could see him no more until he disappeared into his navy blue SUV van.

Rachel got back into the car and continued to Evelyn's place...

As she drove, she noticed the navy blue SUV van trailed slowly behind her when she looked at the front mirror. Rachel drove very slowly. Her hands could barely stop shaking as her breathe became shorter...


	15. The Four Players

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

**Four players**

**Part 1 of Chapter 4**

[Rachel's place]

[11.00pm – 4am, 5 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

Jini smirked as she felt her phone vibrated. She had managed to clone Han Jin Oh's phone. Sang Min, who never trusted Han Jin Oh the first time he had met him, had his number and Jini, had clone his phone. Jini passed the clone phone to Sang Min.

"I think we'd found our stalker, Agent Sang Min." said Jini proudly about her work. "Luckily you took his phone contact and you were right about him being a shifty bastard."

"My grandmother said it, not me." Sang Min chuckled lightly. He received the phone Jini gave him. "You're really tech savvy and I'm seriously clueless about these things, please tell me you did not take one of these from the Five-0s buddies, when you guys broke into the headquarters to find out the payoffs from the Internal Affairs?"

"I saw Charlie Fong, the crime analysis, gave one to Kono and he knows that she'd tailed him." Jini gestured to Adam, who looked rather uneasy about it.

"She's still spicy, huh!" Sang Min grinned, appreciated at Kono's smart work on Adam.

"It's trust issue." muttered Adam. "I thought you don't want to get a fist from her." He raised an eyebrow at Sang Min.

"You got better luck than me and I hadn't forgotten for a split second, your girl broke my nose. You see this? It shows that she's still spicy!" said Sang Min as he pointed at his own broken nose. "It also hurt like a bitch too, you know that?" Jini grinned at him.

"That's the old Agent Sang Min we like to see more often." Jini nodded approvingly. "A good call that we got it too."

Sang Min smiled and appreciated her gesture. He turned to Evelyn.

"How long did Rachel said that Stan was in Hawaii?" Sang Min resumed his business tone. His insides churned uncomfortably when Evelyn answered his question steadily. "A week, why?"

"Do you remember the yellow packages we'd received?"

"Photos surveillance." agreed Jini. "Our cover was blown, badly. You think you know who? The Melchedech got people every where."

"That's true, but, they'd stationed four players on the island. Think about it Jini, they wanted to execute this plan perfectly, leaving every traces of evidence deliberately – no pros _never_ leave their evidence when they don't want to get caught. The Melchedech are playing us, again." said Sang Min strictly about it.

"How do you mean?" asked Adam, confused.

"Nakamura Hwang is hired by the Melchedech. He doesn't take sides and all he cares about is the gold bars, nothing else. He is a private investigator, he was a mentor to Ji Woo. Nakamura got close to the Five-0s and became Stan's client. He busted you and Sophie's faces with the kids. Then, that's how they know which victims to pinned on as targets. We already know the Melchedech favourite toys are bombs and it tells us that much that their confirmation targets are Grace and Detective Williams. If they want to execute this plan perfectly, they will set out their highest diversion just to secure the bombs. They shut down NCIS Korea before, and if they can shut them down, which they did, they will definitely blow the Five-0s without hesitation."

"Are you saying that he had followed us since we left Korea?" asked Jini, curious and impressed at Sang Min's speculations.

"I'm positive. Take out the yellow package." Sang Min nodded to Ji Woo.

Ji Woo took out the yellow package to him. Sang Min addressed to his team once more to point out the factors he had analysed beforehand.

"How is it, that the Melchedech knows where you all are? How is it, that they knew where Doctor Lee is, Doctor Lee was given to us, by Agent Lydia Choi, my partner – five years without a hair to state if she's alive or not and she left Simon for me to look out for. Now that Doctor Lee is in their hands and he is a sniper, he will kill Detective Williams without a doubt. Then, there's Stan Edwards, a newly graduated prisoner who'd conducted domestic violence to his family. Again, the Melchedech sees him as a soft target. He's only a pawn, like in chess." Sang Min pointed out heatedly about it.

"Okay, let's get these facts straight – _you_, got frame for Nakamura Hwang. _You,_ got suspended prior before Operation Joseon case and your team ran after you and Ji Woo, both _prime suspects_ and Han Jin Oh sent your team to a wild goose chase, didn't he? He was supposed to be your new partner. _You_, became a prime suspect because the evidence went amiss." agreed Jini aloud just to clarify the information clearly. "Why did he apply for the operation manager position and why did he refused a background check when he joined NCIS Korea, after Lydia retired?"

Sang Min snorted bitterly about it.

"Yes, he refused a background check. Something Hetty told me, it's to do with the orphanage, back in Korea. The orphanage was bombed, due to the religion self whether you are a Christian, Buddhist, or catholic or Muslim, it doesn't matter about your beliefs, the terrorist loathes those and believed that their beliefs contained without religion. They hold some serious grudge, is probably a memory that triggered why they hate. We never found out, suspect was dead before they could explained." answered Sang Min knowledgeable about the case.

He shrugged about the tale Hetty had continued when he stayed over at her place, under a torture 24 hours, locked down protection. She had drugged him perfectly with tea, he remembered he collapsed right onto the couch. And, for a week, things were quiet. He remembered Callen's visit and his care who had suggested to him to run when Hetty was about to check on his injury he had sustained heavily on his head.

"Your grandmother is so wise." Ji Woo smirked.

Sang Min chortled and grinned evilly at Ji Woo.

"You be careful with your words about my grandmother, yes she is wise and she may look small to you, but, she can seriously kill you if you're not carefully. One friendly advice, tread carefully." Sang Min nodded at him sarcastically.

"So, he was accused or something?" asked Jini.

"Seems that way," Sang Min waved his hand airily about it. "I don't know, with agents undercover, they become ghost – they disappear under the radar, become a different person as to which I is I, therefore, an alias. Suspects use them too, but, stupidly." He warned her.

"And you're saying that the four players are Doctor Lee, Nakamura Hwang, Stan Edwards and Han Jin Oh?" asked Adam hoarsely, "They are using these four players, to execute their plan?"

Sang Min nodded.

"You said you got plan A – Z." Ji Woo smirked understandably.

"Create as much evidence for the Five-0s and once they gain jurisdiction for the case, they can work on it properly. After NCIS pulls them out, they can continue their case. NCIS can charge Internal Affairs."

"How will you reach NCIS? I thought you and Adam will head back in Japan with Kono, to plant a Trojan virus onto the fake USBs?" asked Jini. "Your job is to also send Kono back to Hawaii."

The first USB was an evidence related to the kill house, a warehouse full of evidence that the Joseon bank note and the gold bars are proven to be existed. The team had discovered medical supplies that proven Doctor Lee had faked several deaths before – Hwang Mijin was a start, Nakamura Hwang was another, a perfect setup against Sang Min. The medical supplies were not the only evidence, but, the map that Ji Woo had drawn cleverly, the map that led to the gold bars and the map Ji Woo had drawn, was directly for the NCIS Korea to track down as he had drawn it on a board, while he sat unhappily behind bars. The house the team had walked into, Sang Min never found out who it belonged to, given the fact everybody fled as fugitives and set off for Japan as their next hideout.

The other USB, was a foreign passport programmer Sang Min had taken from his alias, Doctor Lee. Doctor Lee was handcuffed by his partner, Lydia, who was in charge to interrogate him about his setup for Hwang Mijin's death. Lydia tore to set out for Sang Min and DoSoo. Sang Min, who was preoccupied to rescue Evelyn, about to be murdered by the Melchedech who had killed Kai Noshimuri brutally, was found by Sang Min. Kai, had tipped off not only to NCIS Korea, but, to Adam Noshimuri, his cousin, to meet them on the dock and shelter them back in Japan. Lydia met DoSoo instead and gave Doctor Lee for the him and Sang Min to interrogate.

Sang Min grilled Doctor Lee for several hours. He was stressed, confused and angry at why Lydia would abandoned her son, Simon, with his now surrogate team. He became more worried, why his partner, did not follow the team. He didn't understand why, but, he became so determined and decided to impersonate Doctor Lee who had already started his work in Hawaii.

He was certain the name Doctor Lee was a ghost nor was it his real name. He managed to gain a USB, where it was proven that Doctor Lee was a human trafficker, provided fake identities and was also an antique arms dealer, a provider for anyone to travel off the grid. Doctor Lee had a USB as a backup, downloaded the program for identities passports to issue it.

Sang Min had no idea about the third USB as it was missing. There was no information and he had no clue what was inside the third USB. All that he knew, was his little sister had sent a file to Lydia from her phone, before she was killed and the evidence had died with her.

Sang Min started to laughed at Jini's question. He grinned broadly about it. He turned to Adam.

"Your girl is going to have a lot of huge trust issues with me, you know that? I know I always start the fire, but, she'll create a bigger fire than me." Sang Min bobbed his head a little. "Yeah, it is my job – depending how well she would work with me after she broke my nose."

"Still, how are you going to reach NCIS?" repeated Jini, she smirked at how much Sang Min complained.

"Starting with the ugly Han Jin Oh, that's where I would start. You already got their clone phone, right? I'll start with Han Jin Oh, because he refused to get his background check and I'll start with Han Jin Oh, because he'd pinned the accessory to murder on me and I almost get shot at when my own team came after me. My little sister grilled me for hours and when she was angry, she's scarier than his crazy girl." Sang Min gestured at Adam. Adam beamed proudly at Kono's work on Sang Min, his broken nose. "I'll find my partner, starting with him. Why the early retirement, huh?"

"Agent Sang Min, this is five years we're talking about..." said Jini slowly.

"I know my partner is alive and when she likes to operate alone, she never breaks her protocol. I will confront Han Jin Oh, face to face and that risk my exposure, because I want to send my own message that I'm not kidding around. I'll send my message back to them that I got the Five-0s back and I want him to know, he can't twist every word he says." answered Sang Min firmly.

"I guarantee you, it is a national security matter, the Melchedech favourite toys is their bombs and they don't kid around when they lured my entire team. I was meant to be with them and because I was a prime suspect for Nakamura Hwang, I was not at the kill house. They set it up dead good and I won't be surprise if they start to manipulate McGarrett the same way they'd done on Lydia. She sunk into their trap. If she had, so would McGarrett. The only reason for Han Jin Oh's visit to Hawaii, is the money. I'm very sure of it. They'd stationed the four players just to send all of us to another wild goose chase so they'd can secure the bomb. It makes sensed if you ask me. If they want to explode something, they'd made sure it is carefully execute perfectly and silently. They don't miss their shots either."

"And you'd warned Chin Ho with your badge, because he knows you're a fed now anyway. Your cover was badly blown inside out." agreed Adam, he looked approvingly about it. "Smart."

"But, you won't have time for your partner even if you _do_ find her." said Jini with a frowned on her face.

"I will have time and because right after I send his girl back, I'm heading straight for L.A." said Sang Min seriously.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me, Agent Sang Min, who the hell is your backup, huh?" asked Adam critically. "You need Chin Ho Kelly behind your back, because once we'd staged plan B, there is no one behind your back, we're all scattered afterwards. You will be left alone after the USBs and it is more than likely you would get shot at! What are you going to do, break into a feds building or are you going to pay a visit to your grandmother?"

"You know how deadly this is." agreed Sang Min gravely. "Yes, that means visiting my grandmother and get her team for the Five-0s. Once they are frame again, who's going to be their backup? The last thing we need is for the Five-0s to be lockup! Lieutenant Kelly already had a record for the money accusation! McGarrett and your girl was seen when they stole the money to save his life! How's I.A. not going to know about that, huh? The whole lot of them dealt with I.A. before and when Detective Williams sprung me out a little to help his dear friend, the I.A.s are hot headed when they locked down a serious case. They will do it again and won't care if they got a case to run! Your girl was busted and her badge was cut off. Wo Fat played on them damn good. It is exactly the same way as the Melchedech would on them as well! You know that!"

"How exactly will they get frame?" asked Evelyn, curious. Sang Min turned to her with a small smile. She looked more tired than him due to the long flight.

"You know sweetheart, I will put you to sleep and if you think I'm tired, so are you." Sang Min grinned as Evelyn shot him a death glare. "Okay, okay – we'll both seriously have a one hour nap, does that sound good, yes?"

"You hadn't answer my question." said Evelyn sneakily.

"Okay, I think I corrupted your innocent mind and even on Simon." joked Sang Min brightly at her. "Or maybe, like Adam says, the Five-0s diseases with their immunity got on to us." He cleared his throat. "Okay, answer to the question – they would get frame for the gold bars the Melchedech plan to mix up with the I.A.s and it is a mere diversion and there are no payoffs inside I.A.s. They risked pretty stupid enough to break into the Five-0s headquarters just to find out, but, it was a necessary call."

"You think they will still jail us up?" asked Jini, apprehensively.

"I got your back." assured Sang Min compassionately at his team. "My team don't deserved to be burned and neither would you and Ji Woo or anybody else on this team."

Sang Min gave the yellow package to Jini.

"Don't be seen by Lieutenant Kelly." said Sang Min. "He's sharp, but, if he tries to shoot you, send my regards to him and tell him that he looks way better than I did." He smiled.

"More than likely he would." smirked Jini. "I mean, he's one of the Five-0s and their leader is a little crazier than you. You still couldn't risk to blow things up."

She patted on his arm. "How are you going to by pass Han Jin Oh? He's in the van? U-Turn or you're using underground to avoid him?"

"I want him to see me." answered Sang Min. "Shoot his tires."

"I thought I'm crazier than you are!" Ji Woo smirked at his stupidly.

"It's worth for me to beat him to a pulp. He deserved it." agreed Sang Min bitterly about him. "I will do it for my team."

"Uh, Agent Sang Min, you would only draw yourself attention and gun blazing." muttered Jini uneasy about his tactics.

"I'll be fine." Sang Min clapped a hand on her shoulder. "So, you guys set for your undercover?"

Jini sighed.


	16. Stay Alive

**********Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B ******  
**

* * *

**Stay alive**

**Part 2 of chapter 4**

[Honolulu International Airport]

[11.00pm – 4am, 5 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

"One question – does Victor Hesse know you're a federal agent?" asked Jini, anxiously. "He got off the island without your help and he got off the grid with the Melchedech help. We know he was hired to burned down the team. The Melchedech only needed to burn off their faces."

"That's true, he doesn't need me to buy his ticket out of the island." agreed Sang Min gravely. "Hwang Mijin must have given him the deal and asked him one simple request."

Jini had her eyes rested on him, warily. Sang Min looked up and found her stare locked on him.

"Kaleo knows I'm a fed because he had ties to Kai, who supported the drug cartel and kept the money flow for the Melchedech. One HPD cop, who doesn't know Kai had ties to the terrorist organisation, then, definitely Victor Hesse would know I'm a federal agent." agreed Sang Min. "I wonder if his request was a one off."

"Maybe they also requested another bomb for the Five-0s." suggested Jini. "Isn't that the main reason why the Melchedech are in Hawaii? They want Operation Joseon ceased so that we don't talk, along with the Five-0s."

"It is a possibility." agreed Sang Min.

"You broke out to see us, after you helped Victor Hesse and then you told us about the money. So, that's why we also broke into the Five-0s headquarters to see any payoffs inside Internal Affairs." Jini nodded.

"He's not our guy. We need to get deeper into their food chain for the Melchedech. If we skin those four players, we can find out who's the real Melchedech all along." Sang Min assured her.

Jini nodded.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Jini clapped a hand on his shoulder approvingly. "Please, get some sleep. Just about settled..." Jini muttered as she took the bag from her front sit and rummaged through her uniform for her undercover work. "There's the uni..." She stopped as she rounded on Ji Woo who swore under his breathe.

Ji Woo had planned to snatched the luggage, but, was knocked out by Sang Min with a punch when he didn't shut up in the van.

Jini pocketed the yellow envelope carefully in her coat.

"I thought I was carrying that!" shouted Ji Woo defensively as he eyed the yellow package that disappeared into her coat.

"Not anymore." replied Jini triumphantly.

She strolled over to Ji Woo and pinched his ear rather painfully. Sang Min smirked, he sat down next to Evelyn. He looked utterly relaxed and rather entertained as he greeted this new bickering that fired up without his assistance this time. He cradled her into his chest as he watched the show in front of him. He knew what was her problem, Jini was getting an undercover role as a nurse. A playful smile settled on his lips. He eyed on Jini's temper warily, he could almost hear it thundered through inside this vehicle.

"Why am I being tortured?" asked Ji Woo rhetorically.

"How about you tell me why my uniform is a nurse? I told you to get me a doctor's uniform." answered Jini, her tone set as a mousetrap.

"Do you know how long that took me to pinched that uniform?" asked Ji Woo, crestfallen and clearly offended there was no complimentary on his work.

"Next time," Jini pointed a finger in front of Ji Woo, who stared at her disbelievingly at this sudden attitude. "I'm doing the shopping!"

"The kids took it!" snapped Ji Woo, clearly hurt.

Jini put her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Why are you such a lady sometimes? You're as bad as he is!" Jini gestured at Sang Min who laughed behind her. Sang Min grinned appreciatively at her comment on him. "You weren't busted at a costume shop, were you? You said _kids_." She added accusingly.

"I hid inside the shop, okay?" retorted Ji Woo bitterly, "for one hour just to snuck the uniform! The kids took it, the kids, their kid!" He pointed a finger at Sang Min and Evelyn who looked astounded at him, "They walked in with one blonde hair dude and they took the last set of uniform for doctors for their role play! I thought Simon need it more than us and if you're wondering who's they, I meant Grace and Simon!"

Sang Min chuckled lightly and a huge grinned spread across his face. The word 'blonde hair dude', there was no need to identify and he knew exactly who it was because he received the punch from him when he sat behind the silver camero back sit.

"I told you to get it earlier!" cried Jini as she tugged Ji Woo's ear painfully. Ji Woo coward against her temper.

"Hey, it seriously hurts!" whimpered Ji Woo. "Ow, it really hurts!"

"Do you know we'll stay behind to clean out the patients' poop?" asked Jini unhappily to Ji Woo as she dug her nails onto his ear, harder than necessary.

"I'll do it then, I'll do it!" Ji Woo said hastily.

Jini let go and Ji Woo rubbed his ear as he glowered at her direction with strong distaste. Sang Min then remembered the two black garrotte he had snuck from the dead Melchedechs'. He stood up as Jini held out her hand to Sang Min, who took it.

"Stay alive, okay?" implored Jini, desperately, "I don't want your team to die for nothing." She looked solemn about their situation.

Sang Min nodded. He understood where she was coming from. He held her back as he gripped on her shoulder gently.

"Hey, you would need this." Sang Min rummaged through the black garrottes' that were in his pocket and he handed it to Jini.

Jini nodded and accepted the weapons he had given her. She pocketed it. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his broken nose. Sang Min smiled, it was Jini's ways of parting and her soft gesture. All the same, Sang Min appreciated his team's care.

"Stay alive." Jini repeated.

"Stay alive." Sang Min repeated as he at her request. "Look after this idiot, I doubt he'll make you two noticeable to the Five-0s buddies."

"Oh, he's staying with me whether he likes it or not and please, get an hour of sleep. You look like you're going to collapse." said Jini concernedly with a warm smile.

"Yeah, she will make sure I get it." Sang Min gestured at Evelyn.

Jini smiled approvingly. She gave a kiss to Evelyn as the women hugged each other. She also hugged Adam as they kissed each other on the cheek.

"We'll be station at the hospital car park a little while, in case you need us to be station elsewhere and then we'll meet up for plan B." Jini nodded at Sang Min who opened the van door.

"Okay." Sang Min scanned around, alert as he looked around the car park. He then lowered his voice cautiously. "Jini, besides Han Jin Oh in Hawaii, who else did you managed to bug?"

"Nakamura and Stan. I don't think they're here for just a week either. Take care, okay?" Jini placed a placatory hand on his arm as she left with a grumbling Ji Woo. Sang Min smiled at her with a nod, he watched after them as they got into his warden's car. Then, they left.

Sang Min turned to Adam and he climbed back into the van. He shut the door. Adam looked doubtfully at the warden's car, which disappeared creepily into the night.

"You think I should have sent the Yakuza for them?" asked Adam doubtfully.

"They'll be fine. They know their stuff. If they can break into the Five-0s headquarters without getting caught, they can survive the Melchedech. The Melchedech wants us dead, because the Melchedech knows we know they will burned the Five-0s." answered Sang Min, dismissively.

"They do know their stuff." agreed Adam lightly, "Well, strictly, they had broken into the Five-0s headquarters and with Ji Woo as reckless as you are, I thought I should send the Yakuza as their backups. You know Chin Ho, it's not as though he won't noticed them and he's sharp. His cousin and Danny are also there. The situation will be twice as ugly if they're captured. That's all I'm saying." He reeled off casually.

Sang Min laughed lightly and shook his head. He grinned to himself. He pictured Danny's pissed off expression, if he was caught again. He visualised himself, being in their interrogation room and Danny, deliberately dishing as many punishments as he could to their personal snitch. His identity was already blown, twice – when he was prison, the yellow package with photo surveillance and with his alias, Doctor Lee, escaped from NCIS Korea's clutches. Sang Min looked over to Adam and smiled knowingly with his one eye close. Sang Min shared a glanced to Adam with his one eye look.

"Maybe you should, considering the fact that my cover was blown, twice." agreed Sang Min, "send the Yakuza over by the parking lot at the hospital, so, if Ji Woo and Jini need backup, they can go right over."

He let out a deep sighed. Adam shared a glanced at Sang Min, then, studied his broken nose.

"It's my face, isn't it?" asked Sang Min knowingly.

Adam grinned at him broadly. He clapped a hand in acknowledgement.

"You look pretty beaten up bro, but, that is one hell of a broken nose." said Adam sympathetically.

"Well, at least she can take care of herself." grunted Sang Min.

"Can you breathe through it normally?" asked Adam as he grinned like a clown to him. "Even your girl is laughing." He gestured at Evelyn who grinned broadly at Sang Min from the back.

"I know it's funny right?" Sang Min smirked at Evelyn.

"It does look funny." agreed Evelyn apologetically at him.

Sang Min beamed broadly at her.

"Breathe through my nose normally, you mean?" Sang Min pointed to himself critically. "Of course not! It hurts like hell!"

"I hear you bro, I hear you." Adam laughed.

"Have you offer the Yakuza for the Five-0s?" contradicted Sang Min.

"No," answered Adam as he gave a small smile to Sang Min. "The Yakuza in league with the Five-0s will involved conspiracy and bad reputation. The Yakuza had no rules in their playbook, it's like the Five-0s who had immunity. I would. But, the fact that the Five-0s are the governor's task force. No, not a good reputation. They will be painted black as the Yakuza's are.

"Fire without questions, burned." agreed Sang Min. "If you say the Yakuza had conspiracy, so are NCIS Korea and so are the Five-0s. The Five-0s, starting with the money for their past negotiation with Victor Hesse."

"There was conspiracy to NCIS Korea. You were setup, Agent Sang Min. Ji Woo was setup for Nakamura Hwang's murder. We know Doctor Lee faked his death. We know that your older sister was a victim, use to get him out from our clutches. There was conspiracy, because you were setup. The only conspiracy I can see, ties back to the Melchedech. You know that. You might not think that you're an agent, but, to us, you are a federal agent, because you stood against conspiracy."

"I appreciate the gesture, Adam." Sang Min reached out to Adam and shook his hand. "But, I got a long way to go to return to my post, you know that and it will be a very long time when I reunite with the Five-0s and my team. If you say that my team had conspiracy, I will say it again – starting with the Five-0s, they had conspiracy with the Internal Affairs for their past negotiation for Victor Hesse. Honestly, they were setup by Wo Fat and he targeted Governor Jameson plus pinned the murder on McGarrett, then, your girl lost her badge because of I.A. on the money Victor Hesse burnt. They will be targeted and they are a soft target to the Melchedech, starting with mixing up the gold plus the money. It's a smart diversity and it gives them time to burned us while the Five-0s are dealing with I.A."


	17. Agenda

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

* * *

**Agenda**

**Part 3 of Chapter 4**

[Honolulu Internal Airport]

[11.00pm – 4am, 5 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

Sang Min grunted in his sit. He felt the clone phone vibrated through his pocket. He winced painfully as he seized for the clone phone inside his pocket. Adam noticed he was in a lot of pain. Sang Min gave him a warm smile and patted him lightly on his shoulder.

"I was one hell of a lucky bastard. If it weren't for Leilani, who found me at the cafeteria, I wouldn't be sitting right here to stage plan B." said Sang Min stiffly.

Sang Min caught Evelyn's anxious stare at him.

"I wasn't looking for food. I was looking first for water, washed down the burn I had and I wanted to break into the hospital, but, Leilani found me unconscious. She recognised me with Lieutenant Kelly and did me a favour that she hadn't reported me because she was rescued. So, she treated my wound. I hadn't realised I black out. She set me next to Lieutenant Kelly's room and hid me in the cupboard for a couple of hours, before she gave me the all clear. She was worried when she saw how serious my wound was and wouldn't allow me to leave until it was properly treated." Sang Min explained casually.

"You drove all the way here without a nap?" asked Adam, serious.

Sang Min noted the incredulous stare he had earned from two of them.

"Okay – " He pointed his finger at them. "I know those looks and I slept two weeks straight – "

"You're such a bad liar!" scolded Evelyn warningly.

"I had confirmation from Leilani! Yes, in the cupboard for awhile. But, she needed me to rest, because I wouldn't. You know I'm restless! She's not my backup, but I can tell you one thing – she went through one hell of a trouble to babysit my sorry ass! She made sure I didn't drive and she took Lieutenant Kelly's handcuff and hid me under his bed! I'm not kidding! When I woke up, I didn't know where I was and I was surprised Lieutenant Kelly was still not awake! I woke up, under his bed! That's when she told me, I'm beginning to get PTSD because I had black out not only when I arrived at the hospital, I found myself in the toilet or sometimes back at the cafeteria. That's how I know I had PTSD. I didn't even know until the nurse told me." informed Sang Min stressfully, "If you're so worried, I'll give a call to Leilani and there goes, another cover blown, because when it is not the time for the Five-0s for them to know I'm a fed, we'll both be dead!"

Evelyn and Adam laughed.

"She handcuff you?"

"She down my coffee into the sink when I was determine to draw out a plan to ensure the Five-0s were safe!"

Evelyn smiled approvingly.

"Are we happy now?"

"No, one last question – did you happened to black out when you talked to us?" asked Evelyn, curious. "You sounded a little off."

"I must had." agreed Sang Min. "I will get my PTSD fix, I promise. You know I love you and I still got to take care of my family, family first and sanity second. Like I also said before, because you two also had long hours of flight from Japan to Hawaii, you two look like crap."

"Even me?" asked Evelyn dangerously.

"You look cuter when you're angrier." answered Sang Min lightly. "Would you like me to tuck you in?"

"I'm not sleeping. I'm sensitive to noise and it's true too!" agreed Evelyn brightly about it.

"Half an hour drive to Rachel's place is your nap time." Sang Min pleaded with her as he climbed out of the front sit. "Come on, you need it and I know you, I know that you were paranoid on the plane. You worried too much. You know that's true."

"I can do with half an hour, I'm not sleeping and if you say I can't, I'm not either." said Evelyn cheekily.

"You're a bad influence, Agent Sang Min." Adam commented lightly.

"No, I think Detective Williams corrupted her too." Sang Min corrected her.

Evelyn burst off laughing.

"Do you always throw Danny into everything?" asked Evelyn, amazed. "You are asking a lot of fists'."

Sang Min smiled knowingly. He took off his coat, cradled her close to his chest and drape his coat over her like a blanket. Evelyn sighed as she relax against his chest.

"I get his fists either way." Sang Min shrugged casually.

Sang Min browsed through the clone phone Jini had given him and furrowed a frowned as he read through the message once.

"Can I have your phone?" asked Sang Min.

"Sure." agreed Evelyn. She passed her undercover phone to him. "Are you okay?" She noticed the frowned settled on Sang Min's face as he had looked from her phone to the clone phone.

"Did you receive Rachel's message?" asked Sang Min shortly.

"No, my phone always vibrate and it vibrated since I arrived to the airport. Danny had been calling me since and beside him, Rachel too." informed Evelyn honestly. She noted Sang Min looked worried.

"Because Rachel had walked right onto their agenda and so had you." Sang Min explained as he passed the clone phone to her. "You were supposed to received it, but, Han Jin Oh being the genius geek, he deleted the message before you could receive it."

Evelyn looked confused and she read the message from the clone phone. She felt uneasy now and tensed.

'**Evelyn, there is a strange man who'd watched me constantly.**

**I found a passport for Grace under a different name. Stan will take her away from me and Daniel. You'd been watched too and there are photos of you, a lot of them. Please, be careful. I had also found a map that I believed was an illustrated building.'**

"If Han Jin Oh had deleted this message, then, he must had tailed on Rachel and not only had he bugged her, he would had known all the Five-0s contact, starting with Danny's." stated Evelyn critically.

Evelyn took her undercover phone and dialled for Rachel's. Everybody in the van cringed when they had heard a static noise at the end. Evelyn looked up to Sang Min.

"Would you like to go crazy yet?" asked Evelyn as Adam stared.

"I thought you always disapprove of Agent Sang Min blowing things up?" asked Adam, stunned at her approval.

"Crazy about what?" Sang Min laughed cheerfully. "He got a point." He gestured at Adam. "Should we know, why?"

"Okay – you don't trust anyone, right?" asked Evelyn slowly

"No I don't. I only trust my family and the Five-0s buddies if that's what you're asking. So, the point?" asked Sang Min as he grinned at how uncharacteristically she had become.

"Think about it, Han Jin Oh is paranoid about valuable items, such as the map which is the agenda and we know it is a map in her house. Stan made Rachel believed he's gone for a week and I don't think so. Rachel never managed to send me this message and Han Jin Oh is so paranoid that he deleted and stop Rachel to warn us. The point is he's going after her right now." said Evelyn urgently. "And we should be at Rachel's place too, we said we give her half an hour."

Sang Min looked impressed.

"How many tricks have you learned from Detective Williams?" asked Sang Min, surprised. "I thought I was a bad influence."

"Well, you'd been gone for like three years and that is a long, long time, Agent Sang Min. You could had been killed undercover, not to mention Victor Hesse could had shot you too." Evelyn looked critical at him.

"Hey," Sang Min cupped her lightly on her cheek with his palms as he mellowed down her anxiety. "I told you, we will become a proper family and I got a wedding to get to, you know that, right?"

"I know." whispered Evelyn.

"I will get you back and Detective Williams is working with me, whether he likes it or not." said Sang Min firmly.

"Even though you'll get more fist from him?" asked Evelyn, amused.

"Yes, even though I'll get more fists from him." agreed Sang Min seriously. "I love you." He stroke her gently on her thumb with his fist.

Evelyn laughed miserably as her mouth trembled. Her eyes watered with tears. Sang Min stole a longing kiss on her lips and he wiped her tears that cascaded down her face. Evelyn flung her arms around him and Sang Min heard a light sobbed from her. He understood why, Evelyn was scared as hell when they needed to stage plan B and the risk, was high as Sang Min could imagined to find her in a body bag. He had it twice, once with her psychotic father, the other, almost lost her to the Melchedech and the third, again to the Melchedech. He held her firmly as she rested her head against his chest. Evelyn clutched onto his t-shirt and Sang Min felt her trembled from head to foot. Sang Min swayed her on the spot and smooth her back with his hand.

"I'll find you." He promised her firmly.

"So, how would you like to play plan B?" asked Adam casually from the front.  
"A couple of gun blazing, nothing major." Sang Min smirked.

"Gun blazing, that's your plan?" asked Adam hoarsely, as he stared at him disbelievingly. He begun to believed that Sang Min had gone insane.

"Like they won't be so friendly to us and like Sophie said here, Han Jin Oh is after Rachel. I might as well stall him just to flatten his tire. Yes, that includes myself to expose him. I want to send my own message back to him, so, get me close to him." agreed Sang Min strictly.

Sang Min climbed to the front sit as Evelyn sat quietly on the sit. Sang Min smiled at Evelyn.

"Having second thoughts?" asked Sang Min lightly.

"No." answered Evelyn truthfully

"Okay, I had definitely influence you." Sang Min muttered. He nearly fell into Adam when he made his U-turn.

Evelyn landed on her butt on the ground. She didn't even have her chance to buckle her sit belt.

"I'm sorry! Everybody alright?" Adam looked at the couple.

"I'm very fine, it's just a small bumpy ride." agreed Evelyn croakily.

Adam made sure they wore their sit belts. Sang Min loaded his bullets.

"Get me close." urged Sang Min, "I need to stall him."

"Hang onto something tight." warned Adam.

He speed and purposely bumped into the navy blue SUV. Sang Min got a clear shot as he flatten two tires and there was a menacing hissed issued from the tires. The navy blue van slid their door and men filed out as they began their shot their way. Adam sped off and headed straight for Rachel's.


	18. Chapter 5 Inevitable

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

**Author's note:** _New chapter_

The ordering for this chapter is

- Chapter five Inevitable

- Part 1 of chapter five Professional snitch, Timothy.

- Part 2 of chapter five Prevention

- Part 3 of chapter five Threats

AU for Hawaii Five-0

- Rachel is a school teacher at Grace's school.

RECONSTRUCTED

- Violence in this chapter

* * *

**Inevitable**

**Chapter five**

[Evelyn's house]

[12am – 4am, 4 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself. She felt the cold crawled under her skin. She cradled the evidence into her arms, it was as though the evidence was a soft toy to her. She curled into a tennis ball, her vision was blurred with her constant tears that rained down her cheek. She closed her eyes gently, and instantly, she regretted it. She wept absently and she almost thought she was back in her home.

**(Flashback)**

_Another night had rolled over, Rachel was by the backyard, mourned for her lost son and her pain sounded in the night that caught Grace's attention. She remembered how sweet her daughter was, a simple conversation that made her remind to fight for Grace's safety. Her affair was her son's price._

_Grace managed to snuck out of her room and slid onto the pole carefully, she flumped onto the cold grass with a small gentle thud. Grace smiled at how the grass was like a pillow and refreshed her face from everything that had happened. Rachel race for her baby girl who had fallen from her room._

"_Sweetheart, are you hurt?" asked Rachel curiously._

"_I'm alright. It's a little something I learned from uncle Steve." Grace smirked brightly. She had managed to see her favourite ohana in school, who had visited her school about bullying. She smiled proudly to herself as she had diverse an awkward question to her uncle Steve, who looked amused. If Danny knew, she knew he was going to grill him alive. "_

_Rachel looked curious._

"_I told uncle Steve it was for homework and I told him for children safety at school, if there was a fire accident and if you're lock, how would you break out of your own room. Uncle Steve said he would had broken through the window or climb down the pole and he told me never to do it, always have my phone on me to call him or Danno."_

_Rachel looked impressed. She kissed her on her cheek._

"_My smart little girl." She smiled gracefully._

"_I think uncle Steve knows something was up so, I tipped him off with a little strange question." Grace looked proud and she hugged her warmly._

_Rachel hugged her back and kissed her head lightly._

"_I'm sorry Step-Stan hurt you." said Rachel tearfully._

"_Mummy, you got a lot more hits than me." Grace whimpered as she frowned about it, she wondered why her mother apologised and she could see guilt in her eyes._

"_But, he was never meant to hurt you. Can you tell me what was uncle Steve doing at school?" asked Rachel._

"_Should we play detectives mummy?" asked Grace brightly, "Like Danno does. He is a cop."_

_Rachel cupped her face gently with her palms. She searched Grace's curiosity and finally reached a decision she plan to exploit. She need to, for Grace's sake and she need to, before she ends up like Charles once more. Her affair was the price of Charles, her affair was the price of domestic violence._

"_Very quietly, we will sweetheart, because I want you to stay with Danno and your very good ohana." Rachel agreed in a soft whisper. "Mummy hurt her foot and because Stan would take me to the hospital, did you tell me that your Danno and auntie Evelyn is at the hospital for Simon?"_

"_Auntie Evelyn is with Simon at the hospital. She was very scared for Simon. She thought she lost him." answered Grace sadly. "I almost lost a friend too and I almost lost you mummy."_

"_I know sweetheart, I know. Now, listen to mummy very carefully because we know how crazy Step-Stan had become. He's no more your Step-Stan and avoid him as much as you can, alright?"_

_Grace nodded, fast hot tears trickled and Rachel could almost hear her heart raced frantically. Rachel held her hands very tightly._

"_If something very bad happened to mummy, I want you to trust your Danno because I know he will look after you and your ohana. Your ohana and Danno are the only ones who you can trust, included your best friend Simon." said Rachel firmly. "You must promise me, if Step-Stan tries to hurt you again, you run for Danno and you run, you never look back."_

"_But, I don't want you to go to heaven mummy!" Grace hugged her tightly, as though she was afraid to see her vanished. "I don't want you to go the same way as my little brother did!"_

"_I know sweetheart, I know." agreed Rachel, she soothe her little girl on the back with her hand and she kissed her on her cheek gently. "I know sweetheart, I know. Mummy wants you to be safe, mummy doesn't want you to get hurt anymore."_

_Grace let out a small sobbed. She nodded._

"_I don't want to loose you mummy! I want us to leave together!" Grace demanded as she sobbed pitifully._

"_I know sweetheart, I know. Mummy knows Step-Stan got very bad people around him." whispered Rachel as she rocked her sideways. She smooth her back with her hand. "I know, that your Step-Stan is into something big and mummy will find out."_

"_Does that mean that I will never come home?" asked Grace, fearfully. "I want you to come home too."_

"_Unfortunately, yes. Mummy can't sweetheart. Mummy knows there are very bad people in this house." answered Rachel, she stroke her cheeks with her fingers. She thought the truth was a lot better for Grace than to allow her lies to her. _

"_Who is the strange man?" asked Grace loudly and terrified._

"_Sshh, not here sweetie." answered Rachel hastily as she scanned around and noticed the cameras at the backyard. "I think he's name is Jun Yoon, that was what Step-Stan had told me and a very good friend."_

"_But, you don't believe him anymore?" asked Grace, smartly._

"_No," agreed Rachel with a small smile. "Mummy doesn't believe your Step-Stan anymore. Would you like to say good-bye to Charlie? Mummy will sleep with you tonight."_

_Grace nodded._

"_I can help you to walk." She eyed on her mother's broken leg._

"_Thank you Grace. Mummy loves you, you know that, right?" asked Rachel. She stroke her long beautiful hair._

"_I love you too mummy." agreed Grace. _

_Grace knelt down to Charlie grave. She place a small kissed with her hand onto the pile of earth that was her brother's grave._

"_Your sister Gracie loves you Charlie. Good-bye, Charlie."_

_Rachel kissed Grace on her head as she started to cry earnestly. She had thought she had seen the man, the stranger by the door. She looked away and allowed Grace to grieve. So did she. She couldn't see who, but, she was certain it was the stranger who was Stan's friend, Jun Yoon..._

_Slowly, Rachel took a sobbing Grace inside the house. Grace saw the stranger and approached the man. Rachel hastily limped to Grace and took her away. Grace spoke innocently._

"_Excuse me, who are you?" asked Grace, politely._

"_You must be Grace, I never seen you before. I work with your father."_

"_No, Danno is my dad." answered Grace firmly. "Step-Stan is an evil man, a very bad bogeyman." She glared straight at the stranger, who merely raised his eyebrow at her._

"_Grace!" Rachel warned her, fearfully. She held Grace close to her chest._

"_And that, little Grace, would you like to see your father again?" The stranger leered at him._

"_Are you threatening me?" asked Grace, daringly, raising her voice firmly._

_Rachel gasped and held Grace close to her chest. Grace gently prise her mother as she stood face to face with the stranger. Rachel was forcefully reminded of Danny._

_The stranger laughed. He took out his gun from his coat. Rachel pulled Grace away from the gun._

"_Grace!" shouted Rachel, her eyes widened with terror at the sight of the gun._

"_He's not going to shoot and he just wants to scare us!" Grace provoke the man with a small smirk that played on her lips. _

"_I suppose I am, little Grace." said the stranger and he gave her a mischief smile Grace didn't like. "But, you don't have anything to fight."_

"_I know how to play a knife." Grace raise her eyebrows at him._

_Rachel looked at Grace, surprised. When did Grace learn how to speak like this? She wondered how much her other ohana had influenced her and not that Rachel minded, but, usually Grace was very polite and Rachel had never seen Grace this protective, even though she was small._

_The stranger placed his hands on his knees as he bend low to Grace. Grace pinched her nose as a smell of wine washed through her._

"_Mummy, I don't like wine." announced Grace. _

_Rachel gave her a knowing smile._

"_Now, may I ask, little Grace, where did you learn how to throw a knife or how do you even know how to throw a knife?" asked the stranger. _

"_You hadn't told me who you are." Grace folded her arms as she frowned at him. The stranger chuckled._

"_That would be none of your business." The stranger said slyly._

"_So, it is also none of your business either." Grace retorted angrily, "How I learned to throw a knife. Are we done?"_

"_Was this necessary?" The stranger asked, amused._

"_Yes, it was necessary. You were spying on me and my mummy." answered Grace sneakily. "So, if you can't give an answer, don't bother." She looked almost proud and wondered what her Danno would say if he ever witness her smart-come back comment. "Mummy, I'm tired. I'll be your teddy bear tonight."_

"_I would like that Gracie, let's go." answered Rachel warmly as she ushered Grace as soon as possible from the stranger. Rachel wondered who did Grace learned to throw a knife, or whether she threatened the stranger for the fun of it. She had no doubt, if Grace had learned to throw a knife, it would be the crazy Navy SEAL, without a doubt._

_Wordless, Rachel ushered Grace into the kitchen and in front of her, stood Stan. Stan had his alcohol bottle in his hand._

"_Go upstairs and wait for mummy sweetie." Rachel told Grace gently._

_Rachel stopped and she shielded Grace with her body. She cradled Grace when Stan shot out his arm straight for Grace and pulled her hair roughly with his hand. He had reached for her hair roughly._

"_Get – the – hell – away from my daughter!" yelled Rachel fiercely as she pushed Stan away as hard as she could._

_Grace's eyes widened with horror and felt her hair tugged so fiercely that she looked into Stan's bulging eyes that loomed over her sight._

"_Mummy!" Grace cried out with fear._

"_You will never, speak to him like that ever again!" roared Stan._

"_How dare you talk to my daughter like that and she'd done nothing wrong!" Rachel shouted back. She had gained his attention by slapping Stan across his face. She had slapped him as hard as she could. Her slapped had woken his violence and his attention settled on her. Grace gasped, her eyes darted from Rachel to Stan and before Stan could hit Rachel, Grace stood in front of her mother, taking his fierce punches. Rachel screamed on top of her lungs and her screamed echoed through the room._

"_Grace!" Rachel hollered shakily. "Stop hitting my daughter!" She shook Stan, but, her shakes on him had no effect, whatsoever. _

_Grace shut her eyes tightly. Rachel looked around and saw a wooden chair next to her and she seized the chair, whack Stan over his head and he went unconscious immediately, his punches stopped to Grace's tiny small stomach. Grace let out a wail of terror. Rachel threw the wooden chair aside with a loud clatter on the ground. The stranger from outside entered the room and observed the situation, cunningly. His eyes darted from Stan to the two women. Rachel dashed, limpidly, as fast as she could to the kitchen and took a chef's knife. She raced back for Grace and saw the stranger merely stared and Rachel saw he was not alone, but, with more men around him. She seize her knife fiercely and pointed at them._

"_Not one step closer to my daughter, you understand me?" shouted Rachel hoarsely, mingled with fear._

"_Of course, Mrs Edwards."_

"_Mrs Rachel Williams." Rachel gritted her teeth. "And if you're wondering the type of husband I would choose, it will always be Daniel, never to this son of a bitch!" She pointed the knife at Stan's direction venomously._

_The stranger tsked at her, snidely and shake his finger in front of her with a crafty smile, curled on his lips._

"_You would want to be careful, to who you're playing with and I suggest you choose your words carefully, Mrs Edwards."_

"_I don't care! I had enough!" Rachel threw the knife as an intimidation sight, the men who was next to the stranger, avoided her aim and the knife she had thrown, stuck to the wall. She had repeated Grace's threat, unintentionally, as her knife was glued to the wall._

_Hurriedly, with a tiny Grace in her arms as she slowly crawled up the stair case, she pulled her broken daughter along with her, determined for Grace to gained no more punches from Stan._

"_Mummy got you sweetheart, mummy got you. It's all okay sweetheart, everything is all okay." Rachel said slowly. She kissed Grace on her head and once, safely inside Grace room, bolted the door and barricaded with the broken chair, any furniture she could reach._

_There was a painful silence that filled the room and only Grace's whimpers filled the dark room._

"_Can mummy see your stomach sweetheart?" croaked Rachel fearfully._

_Grace gave a timid nod. She started sobbing off again. Rachel held her daughter to her chest and lifted her t-shirt slowly to reveal a deep bruise. "Mummy got a plan B, okay? Mummy will save you."_

_Through Grace's whimpers, Grace found her voice and painstakingly, she spoke through with tears leaked out from her eyelashes._

"_Mummy, did you throw a chef's knife?" asked Grace very quietly, surprised at her mother's dare._

_Rachel stopped and smiled at Grace, understandingly._

"_Yes I did sweetheart. Mummy learned it from her favourite auntie Evelyn." Rachel said softly._

"_I learned it from uncle Steve." Grace told her in a broken whisper._

"_Your mummy is very glad your uncle Steve is teaching you." Rachel smirked at her own guess. She kissed her on her head, lightly. "I thought it would be him, since Danno complain about him, a lot."_

_Grace nodded in agreement._

"_Auntie Evelyn knows self-defence?" asked Grace, surprised._

"_Yes she does, a very long story." Rachel smiled warmly._

"_Can I hear some story mummy?" asked Grace._

"_Of course sweetheart." agreed Rachel, calmly. "But, mummy wants to work on plan B, first. Would you like to play a little detective, Gracie?"_

_Grace looked up and she gave her a watery smile._

"_Then, listen very carefully." Rachel told her quietly in her ears. "Mummy wants to know what uncle Steve, Danno, uncle Chin and auntie Kono was doing in school. When mummy sees auntie Evelyn tomorrow without Step-Stan, mummy will make sure Step-Stan never hurts you again."_

"_Mummy... I don't want to loose you." muttered Grace, forlorn._

"_I know sweetheart, this is the only way for you to be safe and you'd seen mummy fought just now. If I can fight, so can you." assured Rachel smoothly. "Can you tell mummy?"_

_Grace nodded. She sniffed and runny nose pour down a little._

"_Mummy will get you some tissues." Rachel kissed her lightly on her forehead._

_Rachel stood up and limped to her lamp table. She took a couple of tissue and wiped her nose clean._

"_Danno was in school with uncle Steve, uncle Chin and auntie Kono." croaked Grace weakly._

_There was a paused while Grace pondered to explained their visitation at school. She remembered Steve's amused face and Danny's angry face when they marched up the school._

"_Do you remember those two boys who always picked on Simon because he doesn't have a dad?" asked Grace. "And that everybody believed his dad was a very bad man?"_

"_Yes, the one that your daddy locked up." agreed Rachel, "And those two boys, Bobby and Tommy picked on you?" She prompted._

_Grace nodded. She took in a deep breathe and swallowed hard. She leaned close to Rachel's ear and whispered in a very small voice._

"_Simon's dad's not a prisoner, he's a cop like Danno." informed Grace._

_Stunned, Rachel's eyes widened and looked puzzled. Grace whispered into her ear again and Rachel bend low so that she could hear. _

"_You are sure?" asked Rachel quietly._

"_The letters are outside." Grace pointed out the window. "Step-Stan threw my bag and my favourite photo Simon had fixed for me. He promised he would and he gave me that too!" She pointed innocently at her broken table that had a padlock Simon had given it to her._

"_Tommy and Bobby bullied you and Simon because of the letters?" asked Rachel, suspiciously about the two boys._

"_I'm sorry mummy." said Grace guiltily._

"_Sweetie, look at me." Rachel lifted her chin with her finger._

_Unwillingly, Grace looked once and looked back down to her lap._

"_There is nothing wrong that Simon is writing letters to you or that you are writing letters to Simon and I think it's very lovely of Simon. Mummy will be right back." Rachel kissed Grace lightly on her head. _

"_I love you mummy." said Grace quietly._

"_Mummy loves you very much. It's not your fault and mummy wants you to be safe." Rachel stroke her hair with her fingers, lovingly. "Now, mummy will get those letters and the bag. Mummy loves you." Rachel kissed her again on her forehead. She stood up slowly and limped to the door._

"_Mummy, what about the very bad bogeyman downstairs?"_

"_Mummy will take care of this and whatever happens, you run, as far as you can. You run for your neighbour and get help." Rachel told her firmly._

_Grace nodded. She watched Rachel closed the door. Rachel slowly reached downstairs. She looked over the banister to see the trashed floor and the broken chair. She scanned for Stan to ensure he was still unconscious. Quietly as a mouse, Rachel walked out the backyard and saw the stranger bend low with his phone and had the stack of letters in his hand. He had the bag in his hand. Rachel retreated into the kitchen and took another spare knife from the drawer. She tucked it behind her heels. The stranger, was already in front of her and he had a menacing smile played on his lips._

"_I will ask you once, who the hell are you and what are you doing with my daughter's belongings?" asked Rachel shakily. "You had no right to go through her privacy."_

_The stranger sighed longingly. He pocketed his phone. Puzzled, Rachel hung her mouth opened when the stranger took a photo of her. The stranger laughed delightedly. His laughed send her the chills under her skin._

"_Go ahead Mrs Rachel Edwards, why don't you pick up your daughter's bag and I had every right, to go through her privacy, because, like I told your daughter, who I am to you is none of your business. Do you understand this?" asked the stranger coldly._

_Speechless, she snatched the bag off the floor, passed the unconscious Stan. For a split second, she wasn't sure if she had imagined it, but, Stan had his smile face upside down. It was a smile she didn't like and it was a smell of threat under his smile. She was clear what she needed to do and she was determined to get Grace out of this hellhole they were stuck in. Limpidly, she raced up the stairs, with the bag that had Simon's letters, secretly communicated with her daughter..._

_**(End of flashback)**_


	19. Professional Snitch, Timothy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

* * *

**Professional snitch, Timothy. **

**Part 1 of chapter 5**

[Evelyn's house]

[12am – 4am, 4 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

A soft constant tapped and a soothing gentle voice sounded outside Rachel's car door on her left. Blurrily and curious, Rachel woke with a start and found herself in a slanted position. She found she had her head pressed against the cold glass and found. Realising she had dosed off, she recognised the voice that called her. Blurrily, she looked up and found Evelyn was tapping against her car window. Rachel smiled sadly at her and Evelyn smiled back warmly. Evelyn waved at her happily.

"You do remember me, right?" asked Evelyn, jokingly as she had her hair, bend low to her.

Rachel grinned and slowly got out from her car.

"Evelyn..." said Rachel weakly, guilt flooded through her chest. "I am so sorry."

Rachel unlocked the car door and Evelyn helped her out of her car.

"I am so sorry, you were never meant to be blame." said Rachel in a broken voice. "I wanted to tell you and..." She trailed off when Evelyn placed her hand lightly on her shoulder and crouched down to her height.

"We're still friends. Stan cannot change that." replied Evelyn firmly.

Rachel nodded. Steadily as she could, she took Evelyn's hand gratefully and hobbled out of her car.

"Did you have any new injuries since I last saw you? I know your hand needs medical attention." Evelyn eyed on her raw looking hand that had her skin grazed off.

"My head." Rachel smiled stupidly about it. "It's just a small bump." She told her in a small voice and she looked as though she was a small child to Evelyn, explaining all innocently to Evelyn. "I – I got the evidence in the car and my phone is dead."

"That's okay, I got my phone. My team is right inside the house." answered Evelyn, she took her handbag from the front sit and slipped it into her arms while Rachel supported herself as she used the car door as her back support.

"I'm not a cop, my husband is a federal agent. Well, we're not exactly married, it was all undercover."

Evelyn entwined her arm with Rachel's.

"I don't know if you'd received my warning. Grace doesn't deserved to be in a prison house and Stan, he's out of control." said Rachel tremulously. She had to hold her hand because it shook uncontrollably and the wind that went through her skin, stung painfully. "He hurt Grace and she took his punches that was meant for me. She was so scared. I'd never seen Stan this out of control before Evelyn, if I hadn't cheated with Daniel, this would never had happened and Stan is right, this is all my fault. Grace got hurt, because of me. It is all my fault." She fell on her knees onto the floor as she wept silently.

Evelyn crouched down and smooth her back with her hand. Rachel leaned into her and broke down with renewed sobbed. Evelyn hugged her.

"It is all my fault Evelyn, he hurt Grace because of me." cried Rachel.

Evelyn understood Rachel. She was a victim herself in her father's prostitution business and she understood completely, being helpless, beaten, situation that spiral out of control and she could relate with Stan being violent, she could hear her own father, being violent as he is.

"Sshh, Rachel, listen to me, honey. Yes, I'd received your warning and we know." said Evelyn, gently. "I understood the hell you're going through sweetheart, because I'd been there myself and blaming yourself, won't resolved anything."

Rachel looked up, surprised and curious.

"How do you mean you understand what I'm going through?" asked Rachel, her voice high and scared.

"I was a victim myself." informed Evelyn, seriously. "I didn't exactly had a happy childhood myself. The reason why I'm free, was a federal agent who saved my life from my own beating father, my own father, favourites perfection and I was born blind. My father, he runs a prostitution business plus black market. I know, what is like to be helpless because I had wished, I had helped my little brother, Timothy, for a better life. Timothy was brought up as a perfectionist snitch and my dad trained him well. He was sold out to the federal agency when the team swarmed in."

Evelyn sighed and looked sober.

"I know, it is hard to sleep, because every time when I close my eyes, and even though my father is gone, he's still in my dream and told me my mother was a coward that I shouldn't had come back. He told me, I was exactly like her. My mum was in his business, she saved me and put me in the orphanage, in hoped, never will he find me. But, I was curious, why some children were abandoned. I wondered why I was alone and wondered about my own family."

Evelyn laughed sourly. "I wished I'd never did. But, the federal agent told me, even though I hadn't wished I found my family, my father still would had tracked me down and put me in his business, because he had people." said Evelyn, her voice trembled slightly. "I know the pain and I know, we will never be free until we achieved what we need to do. It is never your fault."

Rachel nodded. She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her uninjured hand. Hot tears glazed her face and she nodded repeatedly.

"I want my baby girl, out of the prison house. I don't want her to be close to Stan anymore. I want my baby girl, to be in custody to Daniel." said Rachel shakily. Evelyn looked puzzled and she took her uninjured hand to hers.

"Honey, you're Gracie's mother and you had every right for custody." said Evelyn, puzzled.

"Yes, I am." agreed Rachel with a miserable smile. "I don't have a chance for Grace and looked at what Stan had done. He put the blame game on you about my physical injuries. He put a restraining order against you. He did it to Daniel too with a restrain order, because Grace got kidnapped by Rick Peterson who'd wanted revenged because he'd felt betrayed. I was found with alcohol and I lost my job as a teacher. I had zero chance to win Grace back and if welfare knows, I will loose Grace and even though Daniel had a record for a loosing custody, I know Daniel will always protect Grace because she is not just his life, she is our life. That day, when I nearly lost Grace in the car and my brakes failed on me, an alcohol bottle was found by a cop and I couldn't explained to them Evelyn, because I know if I did, Grace would be shipped off the island. Stan had people everywhere. He had eyes on you, not to mentioned some other people on the photos."

"I promise you Rachel, my husband, will ensure her safety. Let's get you inside. It's getting too cold for you. Come on." Evelyn helped her to her feet. "We will get Gracie out."

"How will you be able to get Gracie out?" asked Rachel, hopefully that Evelyn had a plan. "Stan had people everywhere. He had strangers in my home and there was this man, who'd pointed a gun to my daughter's face. He had men around him that didn't looked like any Yakuzas'."

Evelyn escorted her inside to the living room and closed the door behind her.

"Who is this man?" asked Evelyn, slowly.

"I don't know." answered Rachel truthfully. "He had been in my house for a couple of years and when I'd asked him, he told me it was none of my business and he's a bit of a creep. When I went to get Grace's bag, he took a photo of me."

"You mean this man?" spoke Sang Min. He walked out of the kitchen and carried four empty glass bottles in his hand. He set them down on the coffee table and took out his photo to look for Nakamura Hwang. He passed his phone to Rachel and Rachel looked at the new comer. She goggled at his beaten face.

"What happened to your face?" asked Rachel, shocked. She squinted her eyes as she studied his face critically at his multiple bruises settled on his face and noticed he'd had a one eye closed.

Sang Min smiled at her knowingly.

"My face, right?" asked Sang Min, comically as he gestured his face.

Rachel split into a grinned and giggled uncontrollably. She hadn't laughed like this in awhile.

"W-what happened to your face?" stuttered Rachel as she'd tried to maintain her laughter. She grinned stupidly at him and looked rather delighted about it.

"I uh, went overboard with Detective William's button." answered Sang Min humorously, he returned a warm smile to her.

Rachel noticed that Sang Min wore a white long t-shirt, black coat and black pants. She noticed he had a neat short cut.

"It wasn't his fist either, Detective Kalakaua's too." Sang Min continued to smile about it. "I had a lot of less love from the Five-0s buddies."

"But, why didn't you tell them you were a federal agent?" asked Rachel, highly amused at his appearance still.

"I wished I could Rachel. But, problem is, the Five-0s are targeted by the terrorist organisation I'd been chasing the Melchedech for five years. The terrorist organisation are the Melchedech. If I'd told them I was a fed, they'd would be immediately burned them with oil and fire. Detective Williams had a price on his head. I'm guessing, the stranger in your house, is one of the Melchedech player." Sang Min finished. "So, in order to maintain my cover, I pushed his button, uh, a little overboard."

Rachel smiled at him broadly.

"Is this man Nakamura Hwang?" asked Sang Min, evenly as he repeated his question to her. He nodded at his phone that was with Rachel's hand.

"I'm sorry, your phone went off." said Rachel, shakily.

Sang Min smiled kindly to her and switched his phone back on. He pointed to the photo of the stranger Rachel had seen.

Rachel squinted at the photo and her eyes widened in shocked.

"Yes, that's the man! That's the man who'd pointed the gun to my daughter's face!" agreed Rachel, stressfully as she pointed to the stranger's man. "I don't even know who he is, his professional or anything. I was beside my son, Charles, with Grace at the backyard when we'd said our good-byes to Charles. When we'd finished, this man was there and Grace, she'd approached him and demanded who he was. He'd drew out his gun to her face. It's him, but, I don't know who he is."

Sang Min nodded. He pocketed his phone.

"Nakamura Hwang is a private investigator, hired by the Melchedech." answered Sang Min promptly. He placed a consoling hand on Rachel's back. "I promised I will explained everything when we're in a better position, because, right now, we all need to be in Adam's safe house." He looked from Rachel to Evelyn, then interrupted before Evelyn could even lecture him. "Pack a first aid kit for Rachel. Adam had already called in the Yakuza. We will head to his safe house better. The Melchedech are watching our every move Sophie, they had cameras everywhere in this house and not just cameras, they'd hacked in your alarm security I told you to change. We're leaving in half an hour and I'm sorry to make this call, but, it is a necessary call – call me crazy, I'm burning this house down."

Evelyn looked shocked as her eyes widened with fear. Sang Min placed his hand over her protesting mouth.

"Honey, I know you can mark me for insanity, but, this is a necessary call and as much as I like to land Nakamura's ass in jail for making a dirty collection himself – hey, no arguments alright and yes he made himself a dirty collection. He had cameras in your bathroom, in the toilet and your bedroom! You'd think I let him get away after everything you'd been through, I'll toss him over to McGarrett first so he can grill him for answers. I know Simon lives here and this is his home, no, listen to me Sophie – why are you this stubborn?"

"Your sitting on a high chance to get shot at! You want Danny to hit you even harder?" scolded Evelyn as she muffled her voice through his hand angrily.

"Look, forget about Detective Williams for a little while, okay?" said Sang Min desperately. "I need to burn this house down and let the Five-0s buddies not to allow Simon to step foot in this house! The Melchedech is watching our every move and as much as I hate to burn our family's house down, this is the only choice to burned the next pack of the Melchedech inside this house. I need to create as much evidence as I can for the Five-0s."

"Um... Agent...?" asked Rachel nervously.

"Okay, this move you're doing, it is graded for high insanity. You know that?" asked Evelyn, thoroughly annoyed. "Please, don't get yourself shot at. What are you going to do when you meet Han Jin Oh, kidnapped him?" She suggested hotly. She stormed off into the kitchen.


	20. Prevention

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

* * *

**Prevention**

**Part 2 of chapter 5**

[Evelyn's house]

[12am – 4am, 4 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

Sang Min sighed heavily. He turned to Rachel and held out his hand.

"My apologies for my manners Rachel, my name is Sang Min Tseo. I'm a federal agent for NCIS Korea." informed Sang Min.

Rachel gave him a weak smile. She took his hand with her uninjured hand and shook it gently.

"My name is Rachel. Should I call you your first name or last name?" asked Rachel politely.

"Sang Min is fine." assured Sang Min lightly. "I would had produced my badge to you Rachel, but, it is secured with Lieutenant Kelly."

"This bad, right?" asked Rachel understandingly.

"Yes. You wanted to tell me something?" asked Sang Min, curious.

"You mentioned there are cameras in Evelyn's place. Well, Evelyn or Sophie." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Sang Min smiled at her knowingly. He understood her confusion. "There are also cameras back at home, newer cameras are installed and I am so afraid for Gracie because her home had been turned into like a prison home. I don't want Gracie, to end up like her little brother and I am asking you, Agent Sang Min, I am asking you for my little girl, to be in Daniel's custody, because I know, he will keep her safe and I know that my little girl is his life."

Sang Min approached her and placed his hands on her shoulder. He bend over and searched her frightened determined eyes which sought his calming eyes. He'd vowed a promised to Rachel.

"I will make it happened, that Grace will be in Detective William's custody. You have my word." He nodded at her encouragingly.

"Daniel had a small chance of winning custody over Grace, how will you be able to ensure she will be in his custody?" asked Rachel faintly.

"Stan is associated himself so deep to the Melchedech and the Melchedech are a high Chinese terrorist band. He's looking at a federal prison. You are a victim and so is Grace. The injuries you'd sustained are proof and for certain, _he_ is going to jail. _Grace, she_ will never have to see him. _You_, you will never have to see him. I got a very good lawyer, he's also a cop like Detective Williams and he's in NCIS, in Los Angeles. Stan is more likely to loose a battle for Grace, regardless, he will try to take Grace away without a custody fight." answered Sang Min firmly.

Rachel appreciated his gesture and his determination. She nodded once and her despair gaze turned crestfallen as a wave of realisation washed over her. She shook slightly, gazed at the floor and looked back to him. She knew her situation was inevitable. She gently took his hand into hers and looked imploringly at Sang Min, who looked puzzled slightly.

"Please, save my little girl. Don't save me." said Rachel faintly.

There was a stunt silence that echoed between them as Sang Min felt his insides had churned terribly. Rachel knew why and she had seen there is only one ticket for her daughter out and she was willing for Sang Min to take Grace to safety. Sang Min stared at her and he was forcibly reminded of his partner, Lydia, unintentionally to abandoned her son, Simon, and left him in his care and Evelyn's. Rachel looked at him intently. She could see Sang Min was a family man and had seen it in the photo she had saw through the yellow package. She had seen his care for his boy, along with Evelyn and although they'd pretended to be a false family, in her definition, they were real enough to pass in her eyes.

Sang Min shook his head once. He doesn't need a repetition for Grace to end up like Simon. He refused to believed her statement. Grace was going to end up like Simon, abandoned, but, wasn't abandoned, more so a sacrifice Rachel was making. Sang Min released his hands away from her, he turned his back and wiped his hand over his face, stressed written all over his face.

"I can't do that to your daughter, the same way as was done to Simon." explained Sang Min firmly.

"You know clearly there is domestic violence." said Rachel as she slightly raised her voice firmly. "You agreed to helped my daughter."

"I agreed to helped you _and_ your daughter, plus Detective Williams!" shouted Sang Min suddenly. "You think I will allow you to abandon your daughter? No! You listen to me!" He pointed a fierce finger at Rachel and they were a feet apart and Evelyn ran down and found a blazed argument between them as

Rachel frowned at him.

"You know the situation, Agent Sang Min!" yelled Rachel brokenly.

"Yes, I do!" agreed Sang Min fiercely. "I will not, and I will say it again, I will not allow Grace to end up like Simon's situation! You want to know why? You think you will be going, I will make you come with me and my team without your protest!"

Rachel shook her head frantically.

"What's going on?" asked Evelyn, slowly as her eyes swivelled from Rachel to Sang Min as she studied his rage warily.

"She is asking me, to only save her daughter when I'm willing, to save them both! The domestic violence is high in her house!" answered Sang Min on top of his lungs, "It is extremely high and for certain Stan will kill her! Give me a reason why you're offering yourself to the lowlife son of a bitch who'd already murdered your son and rather that you allowed to walked back in your prison house, huh? Grace does not deserve that, I agreed with you! I will not allow a mother to abandon her child!"

"It's not abandon! Why don't you tell me why you're so work up?" screamed Rachel, furiously.

Sang Min hit his fist on the table that made Rachel jumped in shocked, startled at the loud thud sounded on the table.

"You want to know why I'm so damned worked up! I will tell you why, because I see a dead body, every day, without a fail! I will tell you why, because I want to prevent this, as much as you do and I will tell you why I'm so work up, because I do not want Grace, to end up in the same situation as Simon! Simon was angry when he felt abandoned and believed his real mother, who is my partner Lydia – Lydia left her son without a trace, she left him in my care and in five years, I hadn't seen a hair or know that she's alive! When I do, I won't just yell at you, I will yell at my partner too! Simon is hurt, because he thought Lydia abandoned him! Simon is hurt, because he wondered why his mummy didn't tell him the truth about his father, Hyun Ji Kim, who is a Navy SEAL, like McGarrett!"

Sang Min looked stress. He shook the table rather roughly with his hand, to released some of his anger. Evelyn's mouth trembled slightly, her insides churned uncomfortably and her eyes reddened with tears. She had remembered, momentarily, how he had grilled Doctor Lee, back at their headquarters. His countless fists for answers to his alias. His eyes was now on the verge of tears, desperate for Rachel to understand and determined for Grace, not to end up in the same situation as Simon had. He was now screaming, even the household was still. His voice thundered through on top of his lungs.

"Simon is hurt, because the last time he spoke to, was his parents. It was the time, when he was rescued by our team at the shopping mall. Lydia's ex went all crazy on her, and still, he had a freaking obsession on my partner! My partner, my _partner_ told him a lie about his father, telling him that he was missing instead of him dying and so, the only way for my little boy to heal, I gave him closure so he'd stopped hoping that one day his dad will come knocking on the door, when we'd both knew, he's dead in that killed house! Lydia couldn't tell him, so I told him the truth, on the right time!" He slammed his hand loudly on the table. He panted fumingly, feeling crazed himself.

Sang Min turned away from Rachel, whose face was blazed with hot tears that glazed her face. Sang Min face the wall and drew out his rage, his hand balled into a fist as he hit the wall repeatedly and he saw the mirror, his face contorted with fury, that he punched his hand into the mirror with a final blow and he kicked the flower vast which clattered to the ground. He panted heavily, through his nostril and slid against the wall with his back and fall on the ground. He continued his explanation with small sobbed that escaped from his lips. He ignored the bleeding that poured from his knuckles and Evelyn hurried to his side as she fall to her knees. Her eyes, worried as she eyed on his now injured hand.

"Adam!" called Evelyn loudly. "Can I have a cloth?"

Rachel looked puzzled at the unknown 'Adam'.

"Adam Noshimuri, head of the Yakuza. His cousin, Kai Noshimuri, he was an international businessman who was killed, by the terrorist, the Melchedech, after he had tipped off NCIS Korea with solid evidence." informed Sang Min, he gestured at the kitchen nonchalantly.

Rachel looked surprised at him. "You want to know why, now, don't you see why I wanted to prevent the same situation Grace would soon sit on? What the hell do I have to tell your daughter, huh? I agreed with Detective Williams, that day, when I rode in his car with him when he brought me back to prison for a chance for me to maintain my cover. You want to hear what he told me? 'It's not exactly my favourite type of job'. Shit, I hate to have to tell your daughter that her mummy is gone when I had the chance to prevent that!" He finished off sourly.

There was a bitter silence that filled the air. Adam walked out of the kitchen with a cloth in his hand. Evelyn took the cloth and wrapped it around Sang Min's hand. Rachel eyes rested on Adam. Adam held out his hand to Rachel.

"Adam Noshimuri." Adam said calmly, clasped his hand into his with her uninjured hand.

"Yes, of course. You babysat for my daughter, Grace. I apologise for dropping in without a call." replied Rachel and she felt embarrassed and guilty with the argument she had rage out with Sang Min.

Adam smiled kindly to her.

"It's the least I could do." agreed Adam, evenly.

"So," Sang Min croaked as he looked critically at Rachel, with a cold stare. "You said you will tell me why? Why is this inevitable, huh?"

Rachel took one step forward to him. It was her turn to flare up to him. She folded her arms over her chest and spoke directly to him. She raised her voice, fiercely at him.

"You want to know why this is inevitable, I understand why you are angry, Agent Sang Min. But, you must see my reason and don't tell me that I am abandoning my daughter, because I see this is the only one way ticket out for my daughter! Stan put a restraining order between me and Evelyn. He put the blame game on her on my physical injuries and I said it is inevitable, because I crossed the line! I – am – not – meant to be here!" said Rachel heatedly, stomping her foot with the last three words. "I crossed the line, because Stan cut off all my social network, events and everything!"

Rachel held her uninjured hand to him and started to tower down her temper back to him. She looked deranged and frantic.

"He told me he will kill my daughter if I am out and I'm definitely crossing the line, tonight. That's why I have to get Grace out – of – the house, a prison house! I would have talked to Steve and Daniel, but, you said they're targets! It's inevitable, you said they're targets and I believed you, because they got guns on their heads! You saw my warning on my mobile, didn't you?" screamed Rachel hysterically, she looked deranged.

She shot a death glare look to Sang Min, who merely gazed at her, coldly. She pointed an accusation finger at him daringly.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me, I am abandoning my daughter, this is her one way ticket out! I would be in the Five-0s protective custody, if that's what you would have suggested. Look around you Agent Sang Min, I rather die because I know I will never heal, after everything he did to me!"

Evelyn looked from Rachel to Sang Min, she eyed on his hand critically, there was a deep cut there, but, it's not as raw like Rachel's hand. She tried to pull Sang Min off the ground, but, Sang Min, stubborn as ever, remained still on the floor. Evelyn gave him a dangerous looked, but, Sang Min merely ignored her, his gaze fixed longingly on Rachel as he considered her explanation carefully.

"Where's your daughter?" asked Sang Min sternly in a slight croaked voice after all the yelling he had done. He cleared his throat.

"She's with Daniel and it looks like the Melchedech played their game very well, like they knew which weekend she goes to see her father." answered Rachel bitterly about her choice.

Sang Min sighed.

"My apologies." said Sang Min calmly. "I'm sorry for my accusation for Grace." He stated firmly. He had finally realised that her abandon difference, Lydia had done to Simon, was completely different. Rachel was very trapped and the Melchedech had cornered her good.

Rachel shook her head.


	21. Threats

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0, NCIS Los Angeles and the Fugitive plan B

* * *

**Threats**

**Part 3 of chapter 5**

[Evelyn's house]

[12am – 4am, 4 hours ago]

**[NCIS Korea]**

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard, because, all I wished, is for my daughter not to receive anymore punches from Stan. Those punches was meant for me, but, she took it instead as though she was a shield. She was never meant to received his violence. Stan went too far and hurt both of my children." said Rachel steadily.

"You said Detective Williams and McGarrett had guns pointed at their heads?" asked Sang Min with a slight frowned on his face.

"When I was investigating any evidence that could help Grace to settle for Daniel's custody, I found a map hidden behind my wedding photo frame and I had texted to Evelyn, about the map. Before I could take it, I had a gun pointed on my head." explained Rachel, her voice quivered slightly. "He threatened to kill Daniel, Steve and Grace."

"Ski-masked?" asked Sang Min, curiously as he took out his phone from his pocket while he dialled for Ji Woo.

"Yes, ski-masked." agreed Rachel weakly. "I don't know who he is. He just came out of nowhere, just like this Jun Yoon. I thought that was even his real name." She informed him shakily.

"The person who attacked you, is a federal agent, like myself. His name is Agent Han Jin Oh. He was supposed to be my new partner, but, I was frame before the case could even start. So, who I'm calling, is a private investigator, Ji Woo – different person, he got pinned with murder for his best friend Kevin. That's how ugly our situation is." said Sang Min lightly. He chuckled sarcastically. "This just gets getting better and better, huh?"

Rachel gave him a small smile, in agreement.

"Hey Ji Woo, how are you doing with my badge for Lieutenant Kelly?" asked Sang Min brightly.

"What, you missed me already?" asked Ji Woo chirpily, "or do you need meds for your bruises? I can get you some meds, if that's what you're calling me about and you should or maybe, I will punch you again. You freaking gave me a heart attack for your stupid minor PTSD!" He shouted.

Sang Min winced at his voice.

"How's your broken nose?" asked Sang Min comically.

"Hurts like a bitch, you moron!" snapped Ji Woo angrily. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because you couldn't be quiet with a simple instruction." answered Sang Min in a popping noise.

"So, what do you need us to do?" asked Ji Woo simply.

"I need you to head over to McGarrett's. Keep an eye on a van and my guess is, the Melchedech had send our suspect, the sniper, Doctor Lee, my alias." answered Sang Min, businesslike.

There was a short paused and Sang Min thought Ji Woo had forgotten to breathe as this new piece of information slowly sunk in.

"Roger that, something wrong, buddy?" asked Ji Woo, concerned.

"Yeah, Rachel told me Agent Han Jin Oh threatened to point a gun over McGarrett, Detective Williams and her daughter if she had taken a map. I promised I will explain everything fully when I see you at the airport." answered Sang Min consolingly.

"Okay, I'll call you back." agreed Ji Woo, troubled.

"Hey, just be careful alright?" said Sang Min, perceptively.

"I will, you too." agreed Ji Woo, offhandedly about the request.

Sang Min pocketed his phone. He thought about the yellow package, the photos he had personally received from the Melchedech.

"We need to create evidence for the Five-0s, starting with the crime scene on this neighbourhood. I don't mean blowing up this house. I mean the crime scene photos the Melchedech sent me for this neighbourhood." said Sang Min, progressively.

Sang Min stood gingerly on his feet. His hand shook shakily. Evelyn held his injured hand with the cloth. Sang Min gave Evelyn an apologetic kissed on her head and he approached to Rachel. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You have my word, your daughter will remain in custody to Detective Williams." assured Sang Min.

Rachel nodded gratefully and she pulled him into a hugged as regret settled in her eyes. Evelyn and Adam smiled from behind, they shared a glanced at each other. Evelyn had expected Rachel to slapped him, but, it looks like Rachel's strength had worn down.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Rachel faintly.

Sang Min rested his chin on her head and shook his head consolingly. He held her closed to his chest and smooth her hair with his hand.

"No, I should be sorry." replied Sang Min firmly. "I had no right to accused you this way." He swayed the victim gently in his chest, as Rachel started to sobbed off uncontrollably. He closed his eyes and felt his shirt drenched with her hot tears that blazed through her cheek. Rachel hold his shirt with her uninjured hand, clearly frightened at her own choice.

"I – I trust you and..." gibbered Rachel in a small whisper that was barely audible in the room. The room was dead silence, the only sound from within the room was her crying.

"No," Sang Min stopped as he release her gently. He lifted her chin with his finger. His eyes sparkled compassionately and he was determined once more. "You do not have to be sorry." said Sang Min softly, determined to mellowed down her pain. "You have nothing to be sorry for and I promised you, you will get justice and personally, I promised you, he will be locked away for life, in a federal prison due to his association with a terrorist threat."

Rachel nodded.

Although Sang Min knew some promises can't be delivered, he was determined to deliver his promise to Rachel. He knew it was inevitable for Rachel's situation, it was the one way ticket out for Grace and the price was, Rachel's life, another body bag count for the Melchedech. It was inevitable, to stopped the Melchedech, who'd never fail to leave a body behind.


End file.
